Num Futuro Distante
by Gika Black
Summary: COMPLETA Spoiler DH Epilogo Online Acidentalmente, os marotos, Lily, Alice e Marlene vão parar 46 anos no futuro. Em uma Hogwarts onde já existe um James Potter e justamente no dia que a Prof. Macgonagal pede a Harry que de, temporariamente, aulas de DCAT
1. TRAILER

TRAILER

**Num passado longínquo...**

- Evans! Não confia nem nas próprias amigas?

**Eles se odiavam.**

- Potter! – disse sarcasticamente – o que VOCE tem há ver com isso?

- Sabe Evans, você deveria ser mais educada! Desse jeito vão pensar que você é um garoto!

- Se você acha que eu pareço um garoto, por que continua insistindo em sair comigo?

**Mas confusões,**

- O que é isso no seu pescoço Evans? – perguntou Pettigrew

- Olha! Um vira-tempo! Por que VOCÊ precisa disso Evans?

- Me devolve isso Potter!

**Que provocam uma viagem, **

- Isso quer dizer, o que eu acho que isso quer dizer? – perguntou Harry de olhos arregalados

- Nós podemos saber do que vocês estão falando? – perguntou Marlene

- Meus queridos – começou a diretora – ao quebrarem o Vira-tempo, vocês viajaram no tempo!

- O QUE? – exclamaram os sete alunos

- Vocês estão 46 anos no futuro!

**Não poderia prepará-los,**

- Tudo bem. Agora entrem, temos muito o que conversar!

**Para o que o que os esperava:**

- Aah... tembém tem alguns... Black's por aqui... ou só o Prongs que tem... descendentes?

- Prongs! COMO você tem netos e eu não? – emburrou Sirius – meus futuros filhos são uns incompetentes por acaso?

**Brigas...**

- ISSO NÃO TERIA ACONTECIDO, EVANS, SE VOCÊ NÃO TIVESSE ME ARRANHADO COM ESSAS SUAS UNHAS DE HIPOGRIFO!!

**Intrigas...**

- Remus John Lupin! Como assim você vai casar com a minha prima?!

**E pessoas que não deveriam conhecer.**

- Bom... – começou Harry – deixem-me apresentá-los. Estes são James Sirius, Albus Severus e Lily Potter, meus filhos. Os dois ruivos ali do lado são Rose e Hugh Weasley, meus sobrinhos, e este é meu amigo e professor de herbologia, Nevile Longbotton.

**Eles vão causar um verdadeiro tumulto,**

- Tá... E o que a gente faz agora? – perguntou Albus

- CORRAM!! – gritou Padfoot

**Na tentativa de voltar,**

- Professor, como vamos mandá-los de volta? – perguntou Harry ao quadro de Dumbledore – eles não podem ficar aqui!

- Você está certo Harry – respondeu o retrato – mas eu não faço idéia de como eles voltaram...

**Pois eles foram parar:**

- A CULPA É SUA POTTER!

**NUM FUTURO DISTANTE!**

**BREVE aqui no Olá! Primeiramente, obrigada as pessoas que leram o trailer! E não esqueça: COMENTEM!! Isso deixa uma autora feliz, e autoras felizes começam a postar os capítulos seguintes...**

**Agora um pedido... eu preciso ENCARECIDAMENTE de alguém pra BETAR a fic!**

**Se alguém quiser se candidatar... basta me mandar um e-mail! **


	2. Capitulo 1

**CAPITULO I**

Janeiro, 1975 – Corredores de Hogwarts

Era mais um dia como outro qualquer. Os alunos se dirigiam calmamente para o salão principal depois de mais um longo e cansativo dia de aula. Em um dos milhares corredores de Hogwarts, um que tinha duas gárgulas guardando a entrada para o que alguns sabiam ser a sala do diretor, iam três meninas que não estavam tão calmas assim. Uma ruiva e duas castanhas, todas com aparentemente quinze anos.

- COMO você esconde uma coisa dessas da gente por DOIS anos? – perguntava uma das castanhas, Marlene McKinnon, que tinha olhos cor de mel e cabelos longos e ondulados.

- Lene! Eu prometi a McGonagall que não contaria pra NINGUÉM sobre isso! – respondeu a ruiva, Lily Evans, que tinha duas esmeraldas no lugar dos olhos.

- Mas Lily – tentava argumentar a outra castanha, Alice Cohen, que tinha olhos escuros, um rosto arredondado e cabelos lisos na altura dos ombros – nós não somos NINGUÉM... Somos suas MELHORES amigas!

- Sim! Vocês são! Mas eu prometi a McGonagall que não contaria!

Pelo mesmo corredor, em sentido contrário ao das garotas vinha um grupo de rapazes que também aparentavam ter quinze anos. Dois morenos, um castanho e um loiro. À direita vinha o loiro, Peter Pettigrew. Ele tinha olhos estreitos e escuros e um ar ratinheiro em volta do nariz. Ao seu lado, vinha o mais belo dos quatro. Sirius Black deixava seus compridos cabelos negros caírem displicentemente sobre seus olhos profundamente azuis. Alto e másculo, era considerado um dos mais bonitos da escola, e tinha um imenso fã clube.

À esquerda de Sirius estava o outro moreno. James Potter era quase tão bonito quanto o amigo. Os cabelos rebeldes e desordenados e os olhos castanho-esverdeados escondidos atrás de óculos de armação redonda completavam seu visual desleixado e charmoso. Completando o quarteto que era conhecido como _os marotos_, vinha Remus Lupin. Este tinha cabelos castanhos claros e olhos de com âmbar que escondiam uma tristeza profunda, mascarada pelo sorriso tímido e arrebatador que costumava estampar no rosto.

- Evans! – disse James sorrindo marotamente – Que coisa feia! Não confia nem nas amigas agora?

- POTTER! – respondeu ela enojada – O que VOCÊ tem a ver com isso?

- Sabe Evans, – continuou ele – você deveria ser mais educada! Se comportando desse jeito, alguém pode pensar que você é um garoto!

Esse comentário causou uma crise de risos em Peter e Sirius.

- Se você acha que eu pareço um menino – falou Lily quase docemente – POR QUE continua me chamando pra sair? – completou sarcástica.

E com esse comentário, Peter e Sirius se calaram para ver Alice e Marlene rirem. Remus olhou para Lily e sorriu timidamente, o que não passou despercebido por James, que emburrou ainda mais.

- O que é isso no seu pescoço Evans? – perguntou Peter apontando para uma corrente no pescoço dela.

O olhar de James se voltou rapidamente para aquele local, e com a habilidade adquirida nos anos de quadribol ele puxou a corrente, arrebentando-a, antes que Lily pudesse esboçar qualquer reação.

- Um vira-tempo. – disse James – Por que você precisa de um vira-tempo Evans?

- Me devolve isso Potter! – berrou Lily – ISSO NÃO É DA SUA CONTA!

Os eventos seguintes aconteceram extremamente rápido. James segurava a corrente nas mãos, tentando deixá-la o mais longe possível da ruiva. Lily tentava a todo custo pegar a mini-ampulheta de volta, e para isso usou suas longas unhas nas mãos do garoto. Ao sentir as unhas de Lily rasgando sua pele, James soltou, por instinto, a corrente. Com o embalo, a ampulheta girou incontáveis vezes antes de bater no chão, quebrando em zilhões de micro-pedaços e soltando uma intensa poeira, que envolveu os sete adolescentes.

Ainda envolta na poeira, Lily conseguiu juntar fôlego para gritar:

- OLHA SÓ O QUE VOCE FEZ POTTER! A MCGONAGALL VAI ME MATAR POR CAUSA DISSO!

Janeiro, 2021 – Sala da Diretora.

- O fato é, Harry, que com a morte do Professor Birmingham no ultimo fim de semana, nós estamos novamente sem um professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas. – dizia uma senhora de aspecto severo, vestida de verde e com os cabelos grisalhos presos em um coque apertado no alto da cabeça.

- Sim, Diretora, eu compreendo a sua situação. – respondeu um senhor que parecia estar na casa dos quarenta, cabelos negros com alguns poucos fios brancos, espetados para todos os lados e com olhos verde-esmeralda escondidos atrás de óculos de armação redonda – o que eu não entendo, é o motivo de ter me chamado para falar sobre isto.

- Bom... – começou a senhora – Eu esperava que você, como o grande homem que se tornou, pudesse me fazer a gentileza de ocupar este cargo, ao menos até o fim do período letivo.

Harry Potter, o "menino-que-sobreviveu", também conhecido como "o-que-matou-aquele-que-não-deveria-ser-nomeado" deixou-se boquiabrir por alguns segundos antes de dizer:

- Minerva eu... Eu nem sei o que lhe dizer! É uma responsabilidade muito grande! E eu sou o chefe dos aurores agora...

- Eu sei de tudo isso Harry, mas eu te garanto que é apenas temporário!

- Você acha que eu sou mesmo a pessoa mais apropriada para o cargo?

- Tenho certeza que você se saíra muito bem! Você tem muito que ensinar a essas crianças.

Harry olhou para os próprios pés, e depois seus olhos se voltaram lentamente para o quadro que estava atrás da professora. Um senhor com longas barbas brancas sorriu e piscou um de seus olhos azuis por cima dos óculos em formato de meia lua. Harry sorriu de volta para o quadro de seu ex-diretor e mentor Albus Dumbledore e disse:

- Antes de responder, eu gostaria de falar com os meus filhos, se isso não for um incômodo.

- De modo algum. Eles já estão a caminho inclusive! Devem chegar a qualquer...

A diretora foi interrompida por um imenso barulho de explosão seguida de gritos femininos indecifráveis.

Harry e McGonagall se entreolharam e saíram da sala, descendo as escadas em caracol e dando de cara com uma concentração de alunos. Harry, conhecendo os filhos como conhecia, e sabendo que eles estavam a caminho...

- JAMES, ALBUS E LILY! Expliquem-se!

2021 – Salão Principal – alguns minutos antes...

O salão principal estava particularmente cheio naquela manhã de segunda-feira. Todos aguardavam ansiosos o anúncio da diretora sobre quem iria substituir o falecido professor de Defesa, mas McGonagall não parecia muito disposta a tomar café da manhã no salão.

Na mesa da grifinória, James Sirius Potter – que estava cursando o sétimo ano – e seus companheiros de time conversavam animadamente sobre o próximo clássico de quadribol, Grifinória versus Sonserina, que aconteceria no fim de semana seguinte. Ele, como melhor artilheiro da escola e capitão do time, fazia seu papel de popular, conversando com todos e principalmente com todAS. Seu sorriso arrebatador só completava seu visual de atleta, que contava com cabelos castanhos, ligeiramente compridos, e um olhar _quase_ sempre doce, que combinava com seus olhos cor de mel. Era praticamente irresistível.

Na metade da mesa, um rapaz de quinze anos, magro, de cabelos negros e olhos extremamente verdes tentava a todo custo ler sobre a revolta dos goblins em 1452 enquanto sua prima, Rose, tentava arrancar dele algumas palavras. Albus Severus Potter era muito parecido com seu pai, Harry Potter, mas Albus não precisava de óculos e sua personalidade era um tanto fechada e intelectualizada na maior parte do tempo.

O barulho de passos numa corrida desenfreada fez com que Albus olhasse por cima de seu livro para a entrada do salão. Uma menina ruiva, que aparentava ser dois anos mais nova do que ele corria em sua direção.

Lily Potter não poderia ser mais diferente de seus irmãos. Com seus treze anos, ela que havia herdado os cabelos longos e ruivos de sua mãe e os olhos azuis de seu tio, era uma legítima Weasley, principalmente quando se juntava aos irmãos e primos para aprontarem alguma peripécia.

- O papai está em Hogwarts! – disse ela quando chegou próximo o suficiente do irmão – o Nick-quase-sem-cabeça disse que viu ele indo pra sala da tia Mimi!

- O QUE? – gritou Albus – O que ele veio fazer aqui?

- EU NÃO SEI!

A conversa dos garotos Potter foi interrompida pelo barulho das centenas de corujas entrando no salão à procura de seus destinatários. Duas delas se dirigiram para o lugar onde eles estavam e deixaram cair duas cartas de aparência oficiais, com o selo de Hogwarts e escritas com tinta verde.

Praticamente ao mesmo tempo, Lily e Albus abriram suas cartas e encontraram a seguinte mensagem:

_Srta. Potter_

_Compareça à diretoria logo após o café da manhã._

_Seu pai estará presente nesta reunião._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Diretora_

_p.s.: A senha é Poção Polissuco._

Lily e Albus trocaram um olhar assustado para logo depois procurar o irmão mais velho com os olhos. James já vinha na direção deles com um pedaço de pergaminho amassado na mão esquerda.

- Vocês também receberam? – perguntou ele.

- AHAM! – foi o que conseguiram dizer.

- E o que estamos esperando? – perguntou ele, já andando em direção à porta do salão.

Albus e Lily ainda se entreolharam mais uma vez antes de seguir o exemplo do irmão e correrem para fora, alcançando-o antes que ele terminasse de subir a escadaria de mármore.

Os três andavam silenciosamente, cada um pensando no motivo que levaria o pai deles a deixar Londres e querer falar com eles na sala da diretora. Ao chegarem ao andar onde ficava a sala da direção, os três viram, em frente à gárgula que dava acesso a sala, uma estranha poeira, que eles poderiam jurar que não estava ali um segundo antes e com ela o vulto de algumas pessoas.

- OLHA SÓ O QUE VOCÊ FEZ POTTER! A MCGONAGALL VAI ME MATAR POR CAUSA DISSO! – gritou a voz de uma menina.

Os três se olharam assombrados e curiosos. Sabiam que eram os únicos Potter do castelo e não se lembravam de terem feito nada para ninguém, pelo menos nos últimos tempos...

- ISSO NÃO TERIA ACONTECIDO, EVANS, SE VOCÊ NÃO TIVESSE ME ARRANHADO COM ESSAS SUAS UNHAS DE HIPOGRIFO! – respondeu, também gritando, a voz de um garoto.

Os meninos Potter novamente se olharam, e, sem saber ao certo o motivo, caíram na gargalhada, chamando a atenção dos sete adolescentes que finalmente saíram da poeira.

Ao ouvirem o som dos risos, James, Sirius, Lily, Remus, Alice, Marlene e Peter olharam para trás, dando de cara com três pessoas que eles nunca tinham visto antes, sendo que duas delas eram muito parecidas com os dois que estiveram gritando um pouco antes.

- James! – exclamou Alice.

- O que? – responderam os dois James.

- Ela tá falando comigo! – disse o rapaz que gritara anteriormente – seu intrometido!

- E quem seria você? – perguntou o James mais velho.

- James Potter!

- AH É?!

- É! Por quê? Algum problema?

- Não. Nenhum. – respondeu ele sarcástico – Ou melhor. Só um. Bem pequenininho.

- E qual é o seu problema com o meu nome?

- EU SOU O ÚNICO JAMES POTTER DESTA ESCOLA!

-CLARO QUE NÃO! EU SOU O ÚNICO JAMES POTTER DESTA ESCOLA!

Neste momento, as gárgulas deram passagem para dois adultos, e um deles gritou:

- JAMES, ALBUS E LILY! Expliquem-se!

Cinco adolescentes responderam ao mesmo tempo:

- NADA! – disse Albus.

- Eles estão brigando papai! – respondeu Lily Potter.

- E quem seria o senhor? – perguntou Lily Evans.

- ELE ACHA QUE SE CHAMA JAMES POTTER! – responderam os dois James.

- Eu estava falando com os meus filhos. – disse Harry mais calmo e olhando diretamente para seus três rebentos – Mas, quem são vocês? Acho que não os conheço!

- E quem é o senhor pra querer saber quem somos nós? – perguntou Sirius, sondando pra saber se estavam metidos numa encrenca muito grande.

- Novo professor de Defesa – respondeu ele simplesmente e ignorando os olhares curiosos de seus filhos – e você seria?

- Sirius Black.

- Co-Como? – se assustou ele – Uau. Por um momento achei que você tivesse dito que se chamava Sirius Black!

- Eu disse! E estes são meus amigos, James Potter, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew! E estas meninas são Marlene McKinnon, Alice Cohen e Lily Evans.

Harry, em estado de choque, olhou para Minerva McGonagall, procurando em seus olhos uma explicação que ele não tinha. E aparentemente, a diretora também não. Por algum motivo inexplicável, pelo menos no momento, Harry tinha diante de si as pessoas de quem ele mais sentira falta em toda a sua vida, e principalmente nos últimos 24 anos.

- Será que algum de vocês poderia me explicar COMO vieram parar aqui? – perguntou Harry.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Marlene – Nós estamos em Hogwarts, não estamos?

- Sim. Os senhores estão. – respondeu a diretora – Agora, por favor, os sete poderiam me seguir até a minha sala?

Eles se entreolharam preocupados e acenaram com a cabeça.

- Ótimo! Por aqui então. – falou ela indicando as gárgulas.

- Mas ai é a sala do diretor! – exclamou Lupin

- Eu sei, senhor Lupin. – e sem dizer palavra, ela sumiu escadaria a cima, sendo seguida por sete adolescentes intrigados.

Harry foi deixado para trás com seus filhos, onde ficaram por longos segundos silenciosos. Todos olhando espantados para a gárgula que se fechava.

- Pai... – falou James quebrando o silêncio – Você vai mesmo nos dar aula de defesa?

A voz de seu filho mais velho tirou Harry de seus pensamentos. E lembrando-se de que não conseguira falar com os filhos sobre o cargo de professor, e que agora ele tinha um novo motivo para voltar a Hogwarts, ele encarou profundamente cada um de seus filhos antes de perguntar em voz embargada:

- Isso seria uma coisa muito ruim?

- Você vai DEIXAR de ser auror?! – espantou-se James.

- EU VOU ADORAR! – animou-se Lily.

- Não, James, eu só vou substituir o professor Birmingham até o fim do ano letivo. – respondeu Harry – O que você acha Albus?

- Eu... Acho que... Tudo... Bem... – falou ele sem segurança nenhuma na voz – Mas pai, quem eram aquelas pessoas?

- Quando eu descobrir, eu prometo que aviso a vocês! Mas... Vocês não deveriam estar em aula não?

- Er... – fizeram eles olhando para todos os lados, menos para o pai.

- JÁ pra aula! – mandou Harry com um sorriso nos lábios.

Ele iria voltar para a sua amada Hogwarts! Passaria mais tempo com os filhos! E ainda tinha esses garotos... Quem será que eram eles... Seriam mesmo seus... Pais?

Harry deu a senha para a gárgula, subiu os degraus em caracol e bateu na porta, esperando ser admitido no recinto.

Sala da Diretora

Quando os sete adolescentes entraram na diretoria, a primeira coisa que notaram foi o quadro que estava na parede atrás da mesa da diretora. Dumbledore sorria para eles, os olhos azuis brilhando de emoção ao ver seus queridos ex-alunos.

- Professora – chamou Lily – o que aconteceu com o professor Dumbledore?

- Antes de qualquer coisa – disse a professora – sentem-se. Agora me digam, como exatamente vocês sete vieram parar aqui?

- A professora está falando da poeira? – perguntou Peter timidamente.

- Sim, senhor Pettigrew. Da poeira e da explosão que os senhores causaram!

- Mas nós não explodimos nada! – respondeu James rapidamente – Pelo menos não dessa vez...

- Não Potter. – falou Lily ironicamente – Você não explodiu. Só PULVERIZOU!

- E o que o Sr. Potter pulverizou, Srta. Evans? – perguntou a professora.

- O meu... Vira-tempo... – respondeu ela num sussurro.

- O QUE? E COMO o senhor PULVERIZOU o vira-tempo, Sr. Potter?

- Er... – fez James e logo em seguida todos os garotos estavam falando ao mesmo tempo, tentando explicar e colocar a culpa em outra pessoa.

Alice culpava Remus, que culpava Sirius, que culpava Marlene, que culpava Peter, que culpava James, que culpava Lily, que culpava todos os marotos.

- CALADOS! – gritou a professora.

Neste momento, ouviu-se alguém bater na porta. Ao sinal da diretora, a porta se abriu e por ela passou Harry Potter.

- Fico feliz que tenha vindo! Vou precisar da sua ajuda aqui, Harry.

- No que eu lhe posso ser útil, Diretora? – perguntou Harry enquanto seus olhos se arregalavam de espanto ao reconhecer cada uma daquelas pessoas.

- Como já deve ter percebido, estes são mesmo os Srs. Pettigrew, Lupin, Black e Potter e as Srtas. McKinnon, Cohen e Evans.

- É… - falou Harry tristemente – Eu os reconheceria em qualquer lugar, não é mesmo?

- Claro. – respondeu a diretora. – Agora que isto está esclarecido, Sr. Lupin nos conte como foi que vocês PULVERIZARAM um vira-tempo?

Remus olhou para os amigos em busca de apoio, mas não havia nada que eles pudessem fazer por ele, deixando a ele a responsabilidade de relatar o ocorrido.

- ... E então ouvimos risos, olhamos para trás e aqueles três garotos... Um deles era a cara do James! Começamos a discutir... E aqui estamos.

McGonagall trocou um olhar com Harry, e este disse:

- Isso quer dizer... O que eu acho que isso quer dizer?

- É o que parece... – respondeu a professora ainda espantada – Mas ainda assim... É INACREDITÁVEL!

- E será que nós podemos saber o que é tão inacreditável? – perguntou Marlene.

- Meus queridos – falou a professora – vocês viajaram no tempo.

- O QUE?! – exclamaram os jovens.

- Vocês estão 46 anos no futuro. – respondeu Harry

- Quarenta... E seis... Anos... No... Futuro? – perguntou Peter incrédulo – E como nós vamos voltar pra casa?

- Vocês estão brincando, não é? – perguntou Sirius ao mesmo tempo.

- Infelizmente não, Sr. Black – respondeu Harry – Infelizmente não.

Um pesado silêncio caiu sobre a sala. O único ruído vinha do rufar das vestes roxas que o quadro de Dumbledore fazia. O Diretor olhava para todos com um sorriso no rosto. Ninguém se atrevia a quebrar o silêncio, e cada segundo pareciam horas. Por fim, James, que passara os últimos minutos examinando o quadro do _seu _diretor, não aguentou a curiosidade e perguntou:

- O que aconteceu com o Senhor, Diretor?

Nem Harry nem Minerva emitiram som algum, mesmo que os olhos de Harry tenham adquirido um brilho assustador por alguns milésimos de segundo.

- Oh! – fez o quadro – Uma história interessante, meu caro. Mas não seria sensato contá-la a vocês, não é verdade? Não seria prudente, e poderia modificar o rumo das coisas!

- Albus – chamou Minerva – você já sabia que isso iria acontecer não é? Foi isso que aconteceu, quando eles sumiram... No passado.

- Sim. Eu sabia que eles tinham vindo para cá, para o presente, ou futuro, como queiram chamar.

- E como vamos mandá-los de volta? – perguntou Harry – O senhor sabe, eles não podem... Er... Ficar aqui, neste tempo.

- Você está certo Harry, mas não me foi dito como eles voltaram. Sinto não poder ajudar mais.

- Muito bem. – falou McGonagall retomando o controle – Por hora, eles estão sob a sua responsabilidade Harry, se você tiver decidido aceitar o cargo.

- Será uma honra, Minerva! E de quem é a diretoria da grifinória?

- Esse cargo também era do professor Birmingham, portanto, ele agora é seu. Acho que você poderá acomodar os nossos... Intercambistas na torre da grifinória. Farei o anúncio sobre tudo durante o jantar.

- Como queira Diretora. Vamos nos retirar. Venham comigo, por favor. – falou Harry saindo da sala.

Os sete olharam para a diretora, que acenou com a cabeça, e em seguida seguiram Harry para fora da sala. No corredor, o grupo seguiu em silêncio por todo o caminho. Todos distraídos, digerindo a idéia de que estavam no futuro. Estavam tão absortos em seus pensamentos que, quando Harry parou em frente à porta da sala de Defesa, eles bateram nas costas dele, que caiu, levando consigo as três meninas.

- Por que paramos? – perguntou Sirius.

- Porque chegamos à minha sala. – respondeu Harry ainda esmagado – Será que as senhoritas poderiam sair de cima de mim?

- Desculpe! – disseram as três se levantando rapidamente.

- Não por isso. Agora vamos entrar. Temos muito o que conversar. – falou Harry abrindo a porta e se sentando na mesa, mais próximo aos adolescentes.

N/A: aqui está o primeiro capitulo... espero que tenham gostado!!

um agradecimento para as meninas que mandaram reviews... bbiiaa e Lele Potter Black!

ahh e não esqueçam de REVIEW-ME!!


	3. Capitulo 2

_- Não por isso. Agora vamos entrar. Temos muito o que conversar. – falou Harry abrindo a porta e se sentando na mesa, mais próximo aos adolescentes._

**CAPITULO II**

- Sentem-se. – disse Harry, o semblante indecifrável e a mente em polvorosa – Como é impossível mandá-los de volta pelo mesmo método que os trouxe para este tempo, será necessário pesquisar uma nova forma, uma forma segura de levá-los para o verdadeiro tempo de vocês. Enquanto isso... Vocês ficarão aqui, e serão apresentados ao castelo como alunos de intercâmbio. Alguma pergunta?

Harry tentava a todo custo se manter sério e imparcial, a vontade que ele tinha de contar tudo a eles, ou de talvez matar o pequeno Peter...

James Potter se encontrava embasbacado. Quem eram aquelas pessoas que tinham seu sobrenome? E por Merlin! Olhar um deles era como se olhar no espelho! Só podia ter uma explicação. ELE TINHA DESCENDENTES!

Já Lily Evans olhava o senhor a sua frente com grande curiosidade. Era óbvio que esse... Harry era parente do Potter... Onde será que ela se encaixava nesse futuro?

Peter olhava em volta, morrendo de fome. Ele pensava: _será que os elfos do futuro cozinham tão bem quanto os do meu tempo?_

Alice Cohen tinha uma grande dúvida, e travava uma grande batalha interna, querendo perguntar se ela havia casado com seu _atual _namorado, Frank Longbotton, mas morrendo de medo de que a resposta fosse negativa.

Remus olhava admirado para o adulto à sua frente. _Ele é a versão mais velha do meu amigo Prongs! _E um olhar que demonstrava uma angústia... principalmente quando os olhos verdes dele se dirigiam para Lily... _o que será que aconteceu?_

Marlene também olhava a sala. Ela era fascinada por Defesa, mas o fato de estar no futuro só deixava uma pergunta em sua mente: _será que eu também tenho descendentes?_

Foi Sirius Black, porém, que verbalizou uma das perguntas que rondavam a mente de todos eles:

- Senhor... – começou ele sem saber como chamar o homem.

- Harry. Chamem-me de Harry, pelo menos enquanto não estivermos em aula.

- Certo... Harry...

- Pois não, Sr. Black. O que o senhor gostaria de saber?

- Ah... Me chame de Sirius então... E... Quem eram aquelas pessoas? Os três garotos que encontraram a gente?

- Bom... eles são meus filhos. Por isso se chamam Potter, já que o meu nome é Harry Potter. E eles são... bom... são netos do James Potter aqui presente.

- NETOS!? ISSO É SÉRIO?! – perguntou James.

- Sim. É sério. Eu sou seu filho, ou vou ser em algum dia do seu futuro... Então eles são seus netos.

- UAU! E... – falou Sirius novamente – também tem algum Black por aqui?

- Sinto muito Senhor... Sirius, mas não tem nenhum Black em Hogwarts nesse momento. O mais próximo disso é um Malfoy.

- Mas POR QUE não? PRONGS! COMO você tem netos e eu não? – brigou Sirius – Meus futuros filhos são incompetentes por acaso?

Harry estava em maus lençóis. O que ele iria dizer? Que Sirius Black não tinha netos por que nem sequer tinha filhos, já que passou 12 anos em Azkaban por um crime que não cometeu e morreu dois anos depois de fugir da mesma prisão? Não. A verdade estava fora de cogitação. Pelo menos enquanto ele pudesse adiar esse momento.

- Tudo o que eu disse, Sirius, é que não existe nenhum Black com idade entre 11 e 18 anos.

- Er... Harry? – perguntou Marlene.

- Sim, Srta. McKinnon?

- Você por acaso não sabe... se... eu não tenho algum... descendente... nesse tempo, sabe?

- Dã! É claro que você não tem! – respondeu Sirius antes que Harry pudesse fazê-lo.

- E PORQUE VOCÊ tem tanta certeza, Black? – perguntou ela secamente.

- Você por acaso é surda?

- Não!

- Então você ouviu ele dizer que não tem nenhum Black nessa escola!

- E o que EU tenho a ver com isso? Ficou maluco garoto?

- GAROTOS! – chamou Harry – Quietos! E não Srta. McKinnon. Até onde eu sei, você não tem nenhum descendente em Hogwarts.

- E... Você sabe tudo o que aconteceu com a gente? – perguntou Alice timidamente.

- Sim, eu sei – respondeu Harry sorrindo para a garota – mas eu tenho a impressão de que você quer saber sobre algo específico, o que é?

Antes que a garota tivesse tempo de responder, o som de batidas na porta chamou a atenção de todos. E depois de Harry permitir, eles vêem entrar um senhor, aparentemente com a mesma idade de Harry, cabelos castanho-escuro, um sorriso gentil e um rosto redondo, acompanhado de uma senhora ruiva, muito bonita.

- Olá Harry! Como está? – perguntou o Senhor.

- Neville, Ginny! – saúda Harry – Entrem, entrem. Só estou explicando algumas coisas para os nossos... Visitantes.

Com essas palavras, a atenção dos recém-chegados se volta para os jovens. Ginny olha de Harry para James, o olhar demonstrando incredulidade, espanto e preocupação. Os olhos de Neville, por outro lado, se fixaram em Alice Cohen e ele não viu ninguém, a não ser ela.

- HARRY! – exclamou Ginny – Esses não são... São?

- Sim, meu amor. – responde Harry – Estes são James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans, Marlene McKinnon e Alice Cohen.

- Pelo jeito a ruivinha conhece a gente! – falou Sirius.

Ginny ri antes de responder:

- E tem como não conhecer as histórias dos marotos, Sr. Black? Ainda mais sendo casada com o filho de um?

- Você é, então, minha futura nora? – perguntou James – Você tem bom gosto Harry!

- O seu amigo está bem? – perguntou Remus, referindo-se a Neville, que continuava a olhar fixamente para Alice.

- Neville? – chamou Harry – Neville? NEVILLE!

- Hã? Que? O que foi que você disse Harry?

Todos na sala começaram a rir, e até Neville deu um sorriso sem graça quando percebeu que estivera encarando uma menina por tanto tempo.

- Garotos – começou Harry – deixem-me apresentar o Professor Neville Longbotton. Professor de Herbologia há... 20 anos?

- Exatamente! – concordou ele.

- Espera um minuto! – falou Alice – Você por acaso disse Longbotton? Tipo... de Frank Longbotton?

- Frank Longbotton é meu pai. Por quê?

- É que... – começou Alice.

- Sabe o que é, – interrompeu Harry – estes são alunos... Especiais.

- Como assim, especiais? – perguntou Neville – Aliás... Eu acho que não conheço vocês!

- Sabe o que é, Neville... Eles são de... 46 anos... no passado. – respondeu Harry.

- 46 anos... No passado? Mas como?

- Looooonga história! E eu prefiro que a nossa diretora te conte! Falta pouco para o almoço... Eu vou levar os nossos... Convidados... Até o dormitório. – Falou Harry – Ginny, será que você pode me esperar aqui? Eu não demoro!

- Claro Harry! Eu fico aqui, com o Neville! Não é Neville?

- Que? Ahh claro Ginny! – respondeu Neville que havia voltado a encarar Alice.

Os sete adolescentes se levantaram e saíram pela porta que Harry mantinha aberta. Já no corredor, Harry liderou o grupo pelos corredores, levando-os até o quadro da mulher gorda, a entrada da sala comunal da grifinória.

Harry disse a senha, "Nobre de Coração" e entrando na sala comunal, seguiu por uma terceira escada, que não existia no tempo dos marotos.

- Esses – disse Harry apontando para duas portas no patamar da escada – são os quartos dos meus filhos e sobrinhos. Os rapazes ficarão aqui – a porta da esquerda – e as meninas ali – a porta da direita.

- Os Potter têm quartos separados dos outros? – perguntou Lily ironicamente – Por quê?

- Creio que vocês irão descobrir cedo o suficiente. – respondeu Harry – Provavelmente na primeira aula de vocês, amanhã. A primeira aula que eu vou ministrar... Pelo menos será a primeira dentro das regras...

Então, Harry abriu a porta da esquerda e entrou no dormitório masculino, seguido por todos. O quarto era espaçoso, decorado em vermelho e azul, com três camas dispostas ao longo da parede que continha duas janelas. Harry tirou a varinha do bolso e fez aparecer outras quatro camas no quarto, colocadas na parede oposta às janelas. Do outro lado do quarto, uma porta que levava ao banheiro e aos lados dela, quadros com fotos bruxas, onde a maior parte das pessoas que ali apareciam tinham cabelos ruivos. Os jovens se aproximaram da parede, mas Harry foi mais rápido e cobriu as fotos com uma cortina azul, para em seguida sair do quarto e entrar na porta em frente.

O dormitório feminino era praticamente igual ao masculino, mas ali só havia duas camas. Harry conjurou outras três camas, cobriu com cortinas os quadros de foto e se voltou para os garotos, que o tinham seguido até ali.

- Em cerca de meia hora, o almoço será servido. – começou ele – Como os alunos ainda não sabem sobre vocês, vocês almoçarão comigo na cozinha. Por favor! Não se atrasem! E não façam muito estardalhaço pelo caminho, não queremos chamar a atenção dos alunos para vocês, pelo menos por enquanto! Agora, se me derem licença, minha esposa e o professor Longbotton me esperam.

Mal Harry saiu do quarto, todos se entreolharam por alguns longos segundos silenciosos, para em seguida terem os ouvidos perfurados pelo grito de Lily Evans:

- A CULPA É SUA POTTER!

- Do que é que você está falando Lily? – perguntou ele inocentemente – Eu não fiz nada! – e completou mentalmente _ainda..._

- É SUA CULPA NÓS ESTARMOS PRESOS NESSE TEMPO! – respondeu ela com o rosto da cor dos cabelos de tanta raiva.

- Evans, pare de gritar! – intrometeu-se Sirius – Ninguém aqui é surdo!

- E nem pretendemos ficar! – concordou Alice – Por isso trate de se acalmar Lily!

- Grrr... – fez a ruiva – Mas como nós vamos voltar? Eu não quero ficar presa nesse tempo!

- Nós não vamos ficar presos aqui! – exclamou Remus – Você ouviu o... Harry, eles vão achar um jeito de nos levar de volta!

- Moony tem razão! – falou James – Eles também não querem que a gente fique aqui!

- Claro que não querem! – concordou Marlene – Afinal, se nós ficarmos, como é que esse Harry e o tal do Longbotton vão nascer? Por que se vocês não perceberam... Um é filho do James e o outro é filho da Alice!

- Lene! Você é um gênio! – disse Sirius.

- Eu sei disso! – comentou ela, fingindo-se de arrogante – Agora me conte, qual foi mesmo a brilhante idéia que eu tive?

Após esse comentário, o grupo caiu na risada, e só quando todos conseguiram se acalmar é que Sirius respondeu:

- A brilhante idéia que você ME deu, é que nós podemos mandar uma carta pra nós mesmos! Os nossos eu's desse tempo. A gente tem que perguntar pra eles como é que a gente voltou!

- Sabe que não é uma má idéia, Black. – disse Lily – Mas eu acho que a carta vai ter que ficar pra depois... Estamos atrasados pro almoço!

E assim, os sete saíram da torre da grifinória em direção a cozinha, o que demorou mais do que o necessário, já que Lily os obrigou a serem discretos e andarem devagar.

Salão comunal da Grifinória – algum tempo antes...

Harry fechou a porta do dormitório feminino e quando chegou ao fim da escada ouviu um grito vindo do quarto:

- A CULPA É SUA POTTER!

O homem de olhos extremamente verdes deixou um sorriso se esboçar em seus lábios. Os próximos dias seriam muito longos, e ele tinha noção disso. Quais seriam as reações, quando os viajantes descobrissem que ele, Harry Potter era filho de James com Lily? Sim, porque eles iriam descobrir, de alguma maneira... E pior! Qual seria a reação da _sua ruivinha _quando ele contasse que iria trabalhar em Hogwarts?

Com a mente carregada por estes pensamentos, Harry chegou em sua sala. _Sua sala. _Era uma sensação muito estranha perceber que ele agora lecionava na escola que um dia foi sua casa.

Harry abriu a porta da sala e encontrou Neville ainda um tanto catatônico, olhando para a porta. Ginny estava sentada à mesa e só percebeu a presença do moreno quando este já estava no seu lado, falando com ela.

- Gin? Meu amor? Tudo bem com você?

- Eu estou bem! – respondeu ela abraçando-se a ele – É com você que eu estou preocupada! Como você está?

Harry deixou-se ficar abraçado a ela por alguns instantes antes de responder.

- Sinceramente, eu ainda não sei.

- Pelo jeito... – falou Ginny sorrindo tristemente – Você vai me deixar sozinha em casa, não é?

- Ruivinha... – falou Harry também sorrindo triste – Eu não tenho escolha, tenho? Não se eu quiser ver Hogwarts em pé depois que eles voltarem para o tempo deles! Você já notou que temos DOIS James Potter no castelo?

- Tem razão! – falou Ginny rindo – Acho que você vai precisar de sorte! Afinal, você vai ter que lidar com 12 adolescentes marotos!

Harry faz uma careta ao ouvir tal comentário, e então se lembrou de Neville, que continuava olhando bobamente para a porta.

- Tudo bem com você, Neville?

O professor de herbologia olhou para Harry com os olhos arregalados e disse:

- Aquela... Aquela era... Minha mãe?

- É... Aquela era Alice Cohen, futuramente Longbotton, com quinze anos.

- Ma-mas como?

- Ahn... Acho melhor você conversar com a diretora... Ela te explica! Agora eu tenho que ir! Combinei de almoçar com os nossos... Convidados, na cozinha.

- Certo... Já está na hora do almoço! Tinha me esquecido! Acho que falo com Minerva durante o almoço!

- Boa idéia, Neville! Ginny? Você poderia me fazer um favor?

- Claro! O que você precisa?

- Você poderia buscar Albus, James, Lily, Rose e Hugh para irem almoçar conosco na cozinha?

- Claro!

E assim, os três adultos deixaram a sala de defesa contra as artes das trevas e foram em direção ao Hall de entrada. Ali, eles se dividiram, Ginny e Nevile entraram no salão principal, e Harry continuou o seu caminho até a cozinha.

Lá chegando, Harry foi recebido por um velho elfo doméstico vestido espalhafatosamente.

- Olá Winky! – cumprimentou Harry – como vai?

- Mestre Harry Potter, senhor! Winky vai muito bem! O que Winky pode fazer pelo senhor? – falou a elfo fazendo reverências.

- Winky, eu quero saber se é possível preparar um almoço para... quatorze pessoas, aqui na cozinha mesmo. Isso é possível?

- Senhor Harry Potter, o senhor quer almoçar com convidados na cozinha? – perguntou Winky, os olhos verdes arregalados – Winky arranja tudo! Senhor, o senhor não precisa se preocupar! Winky arranja tudo!

E então o elfo começou a andar de um lado para o outro carregando pilhas de pratos e travessas, arrumando tudo e falando sem parar.

Quando a mesa estava praticamente pronta, os sete garotos que vieram do passado entraram na cozinha e pararam na porta, vendo Harry olhando e rindo das performances de Winky para arrumar a mesa.

Momentos antes, alguns andares à cima...

Assim que a aula de feitiços acabou, Albus e Rose seguiram para o salão principal conversando calmamente.

- E então? O que a McGonagall queria com vocês? – perguntou Rose Weasley.

- Ah... isso? É só que o meu pai queria falar com a gente... Ele vai ser o nosso novo professor de DCAT... – respondeu ele sem emoção.

- SÉRIO?! Que legal!

- É... – concordou ele apaticamente – O mais estranho foi o que aconteceu antes...

- O que foi que aconteceu? – perguntou a garota curiosíssima.

A essa altura, os dois já estavam no hall de entrada, prestes a entrar no salão principal.

- Quando eu, o Jay e a Lily estávamos chegando na diretoria – começou Albus já dentro do salão principal, olhando para a mesa da grifinória procurando com os olhos um lugar – nós encontramos com... MÃE?!

- Vocês viram a tia Ginny? – perguntou Rose confusa.

- Não, Rose! Ali! Minha mãe está ali!

A garota Weasley seguiu com o olhar a direção que Albus apontava e ali estava ela, Ginny Potter, sorrindo junto a Lily e Hugh.

- Oi tia Ginny! – cumprimentou a garota.

- Olá Rose!

- O que você está fazendo aqui, mãe?

- Oi pra você também, filho. – repreendeu ela – Foi essa a educação que eu te dei?

- Desculpe... Oi mãe! – falou Albus, agora a cumprimentando formalmente – O que a senhora está fazendo aqui?

- Oh... Nada demais... Estamos apenas esperando seu irmão, nós vamos almoçar com seu pai e...

- MÃE?! – exclamou um grifinório de cabelos castanhos ao se aproximar do grupo – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Olá James! Que bom que chegou! Agora já podemos ir! Vamos almoçar com Harry na cozinha. Não é ótimo?

E assim, o grupo saiu do salão principal, os jovens com uma cara ainda confusa.

Ao entrarem na cozinha, viram Harry sentado na ponta de uma mesa e outros 7 adolescentes em volta da mesa.

Um pouco antes... Às portas da cozinha...

Mal os garotos chegaram ao fim do corredor que levava à cozinha, Sirius Black se destacou do grupo, olhou o quadro de frutas que decorava o local e fez cócegas na pêra, que prontamente se transformou em uma maçaneta, que ele abriu, dando passagem à cozinha.

Lá dentro, os jovens pararam na porta, vendo o homem, que era a figura mais velha e de olhos verdes de James, olhando e rindo das performances de um elfo doméstico espalhafatoso para arrumar a mesa.

- Que bom que chegaram! Sentem-se! – disse Harry abrindo os braços e mostrando a mesa.

Os garotos se aproximaram, mas antes de sentarem, Alice perguntou:

- Senhor... Harry. Nós somos sete. Não tem lugar sobrando nessa mesa não?

- Você teria razão, Srta. Cohen, mas eu tomei a liberdade de convidar seus companheiros de quarto para almoçarem conosco.

Como se tivesse sido combinado, nesse momento a porta se abriu novamente, e por ela entraram cinco adolescentes e a mesma senhora ruiva, a esposa do Harry.

Os dois grupos se olhavam silenciosa e criticamente, encarando mais detalhadamente Albus, James e as duas Lilys, todos tão parecidos e diferentes ao mesmo tempo.

- Agora que estamos todos aqui, – falou Harry quebrando o silêncio e chamando a atenção de todos para si mesmo – que tal todos se sentarem, para que eu possa explicar o que está acontecendo aqui.

Na expectativa de receber explicações, os adolescentes se sentaram à mesa. Mas Ginny continuou parada próxima à porta, olhando de Harry para Albus, deste para o James do passado e dele novamente para Harry. Três homens tão parecidos... O mesmo tipo de cabelo, o mesmo tipo de rosto, dois deles com o mesmo tom verde nos olhos... Três pessoas tão parecidas e ao mesmo tempo tão diferentes.

- Ginny? – chamou Harry – Você não vem?

A ruiva apenas sorriu e sentou-se na última cadeira vazia, na ponta oposta a de Harry, com visão privilegiada do brilho nos olhos verdes dele.

A visão daquela mesa, cheia de pessoas tão queridas para Harry fez os olhos do menino-que-não-era-mais-menino-mas-mesmo-assim-sobreviveu encherem-se de lágrimas. Os dois filhos que estavam sentados à direita e à esquerda, respectivamente, Lily e Albus olharam para ele preocupadamente.

James Sirius Potter, o filho mais velho dO Eleito, por outro lado, encarava os dois garotos à sua frente, Albus e esse outro James eram realmente parecidos! Mas também se poderia dizer que eram completamente diferentes.

O silêncio se abateu novamente sobre a mesa. Todos estavam imersos em algum tipo de pensamento, a maior parte deles sobre quem seriam aquelas pessoas que eles não conheciam. Desta vez, quem quebrou o silêncio foi Rose, ao perguntar:

- Tio Harry, Tia Ginny? Por que estamos almoçando aqui?

- E você está vendo alguém comendo por aqui, fogueirinha? – perguntou Sirius ironicamente, quebrando de vez o clima pesado que havia se instaurado.

- Vocês dois têm razão! Eu prometi que iria explicar o que está acontecendo aqui. Bom... Vou começar apresentando todos, certo?

Como ninguém se mostrou contra, Harry continuou:

- Pra começar, eu tenho que dizer que os nossos convidados vieram do passado. Agora, como todos já sabem, eu me chamo Harry James Potter. À minha direita está Lily Potter, minha filha mais nova. Ao lado dela, meu filho mais velho, James Sirius Potter. E completando, a minha esquerda está Albus Severus Potter, meu filho do meio. Do lado de Albus está James "Prongs" Potter, maroto e... no futuro dele, meu pai. A seguir, Sirius "Padfoot" Black, também maroto, meu padrinho. Seguindo temos Remus John "Moony" Lupin, Maroto, Monitor e... – Harry hesita antes de continuar – ao lado dele temos Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew, o último dos marotos. Aqui ao lado do meu James está minha sobrinha, Rose Weasley e ao lado, o irmão dela, Hugh. Na seqüência temos Alice Cohen e por último...

- EI! – interrompeu Marlene – Você se esqueceu de mim!

- Me desculpe! Temos lá no outro canto Marlene McKinnon e à frente dela Lily Evans. Na outra ponta, creio que todos já conhecem minha bela esposa, Ginny Weasley Potter.

- Ótimo! Agora que o Pronglet já apresentou esse monte de gente que eu não vou lembrar o nome daqui a pouco – falou Sirius – será que a gente já pode comer?

- Pronglet? – perguntou Ginny

- Filhote de Prongs... – explicou o maroto de olhos azuis como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

- Nós já podemos começar a almoçar sim, Sr. Black. – respondeu Harry tentando se manter sério, mas falhando terrivelmente ao imaginar seu padrinho adulto lhe chamando dessa forma. Outra coisa que ele não veria acontecer...

Enquanto todos começavam a atacar os pratos, Rose ainda encarava o rapaz que estava à frente de seu irmão. Os cabelos castanhos claros e os olhos âmbar lhe eram familiares, assim como o nome.

- Tio Harry? – chamou a ruiva.

- Sim, Rose.

- Você por acaso disse que ele – e apontou para Remus – se chama Lupin?

- Sim, eu disse – respondeu Harry para logo em seguida acrescentar – e a sua lógica funciona muito bem! A ligação que você fez está certa.

- Ligação? Que ligação? – perguntou o rapaz de quem eles falavam.

- Com outro Lupin que conhecemos. – respondeu ele – Ted Lupin.

- Mas tio Harry! Como isso é possível? Ele... ele...

- Eu sei, Rose – interrompeu Harry – Acho que me esqueci de dizer a vocês que os nossos convidados vieram do passado, não é?

- UAU! – foi à única coisa que saiu da boca dos que ainda não sabiam desse fato.

- QUEM DIABOS É TED LUPIN? – perguntou Remus irritado.

- Remie, Remie... – ironizou Sirius – O que aconteceu com o monitor certinho?

- Perdeu espaço pra minha curiosidade marota, Padfoot. – respondeu ele envergonhado e irritado ao mesmo tempo.

- Dá-lhe Remie! – riu Prongs.

- Não me chamem de Remie! – continuou o licantropo irritado – E quem é esse Ted?

- Não é meio óbvio? – falou Lily Evans pela primeira vez – Se estamos no futuro, ele deve ser seu filho.

- Fi-filho? Mas... Eu... Como?

- Acho que você sabe como é que os bebês são formados... – falou Sirius marotamente.

- Mas se não você souber, – completou James Sirius – nós podemos desenhar pra você!

A mesa caiu na risada e Remus ficou mais vermelho do que os cabelos dos ruivos presentes.

- Ma-mas... Quem... Quem...

- Quem foi a louca que se casou com um lobisomem? – arriscou a Lily mais nova.

Se antes desse comentário Remus estava vermelho, depois dele a cor fugiu totalmente do seu rosto e seus olhos procuraram instintivamente a expressão de terror que deveria estar nos rostos de Alice e Marlene. Deveriam, mas não estavam.

- Não se preocupe Remus. – falou Marlene – Ninguém aqui parece se importar com o seu... probleminha peludo.

- Vocês sabem! – exclamou ele meio temeroso meio aliviado – Desde quando?

- Desde o nosso terceiro ano. – respondeu Alice – Embora eu ache que a Lily já soubesse antes disso.

Remus entrou em estado de choque e por isso não percebeu que sua vida futura continuava a ser o centro da conversa que se desenrolava.

- E então? – perguntou Sirius falsamente indiferente – Quem foi a louca?

Todas as cabeças se viraram para Harry, menos a de Moony que continuava no mundo da lua. Harry parecia indeciso se poderia ou não contar isso.

- Bom... Não vejo muitos problemas em dizer isso... – respondeu ele ao se decidir – Foi Nymphadora Tonks.

- Quem? – perguntaram Prongs, Peter, Lily, Alice e Marlene.

- Nympha Tonks? – perguntou Sirius – A filha da Andy?

- Exatamente. – respondeu Harry

- Remus John Lupin! COMO ASSIM você vai se CASAR com a minha prima?! – indignou-se Sirius.

Remus não fez nenhum movimento, na verdade ele nem sequer ouvia o que se dizia na mesa, e seu estado apático fez surgir um brilho maroto nos olhos azuis de Black. Sirius pegou uma jarra de suco de abóbora que estava na mesa e despejou-a sobre a cabeça do amigo lupino.

- Mas que... SIRIUS BLACK! POR QUE você fez isso? – praguejou o garoto.

Remus continuou esperando uma resposta do moreno, mas ela não veio, já que Sirius estava ocupado demais, rindo da cara do licantropo.

- Você me paga! – falou Remus de forma vingativa.

Ao dizer isso, Remus encheu uma colhe de purê de batatas e catapultou o conteúdo dela na direção do amigo. Sirius parou de rir quando viu a colherada de comida voando em sua direção e se abaixou a tempo, fazendo o purê acertar a orelha de Prongs Potter.

- EI! Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso! – reclamou o outro maroto.

Para se vingar, Prongs tentou acertar os amigos com uma colher de arroz, que acabou caindo em Marlene. A castanha também se revoltou e jogou um pedaço de ensopado em Hugh Weasley, começando uma verdadeira guerra de comida, da qual até mesmo Harry e Ginny fizeram parte.

James Sirius Potter se preparava para atirar parte do pastelão em seu pai, quando percebeu que seu irmão e seu xará faziam mira nele. O garoto se abaixou no momento exato e os pedaços de empadão passaram por cima de sua cabeça, atingindo uma pessoa que não estava ali momentos antes.

Minerva McGonagall passou as mãos pelos óculos, limpando-os dos resíduos de empadão.

Um silêncio sepulcral se abateu sobre todos.

- Potters. – resmungou a diretora.

- Er... Podemos fazer algo pela senhora? – arriscou Harry.

- Vim apenas avisar que quero os nossos visitantes e o nosso novo _professor _na minha sala duas horas antes do jantar. – falou ela de forma clara e severa, pronunciando a palavra "professor" de forma especialmente séria.

- Estaremos lá, Diretora. – garantiu Harry.

McGonagall deu as costas para o grupo e saiu porta a fora, resmungando coisas incompreensíveis.

- Uh... – Gemeu Harry – Estou ferrado!

N/A: Autora mtooo contente pelos comentários!!! Obrigada a todos! Espero que tenha dado pra entender quando era o James do passado e quando era o James do futuro... em todo caso... a confusão com os nomes deles só tende a aumentar nos proximos capitulos...

espero que tenham gostado!! E COMENTEM! OK?


	4. Capitulo 3

_McGonagall deu as costas para o grupo e saiu porta a fora, resmungando coisas incompreensíveis._

_- Uh... – Gemeu Harry – Estou ferrado!_

**CAPITULO III**

1975 – Sala do Diretor

- Mas é preocupante, Albus! – falava a vice-diretora de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall – São SETE alunos! Todos da grifinória! E NINGUÉM sabe onde estão!

- Eu também estou preocupado, Minerva. – respondeu o senhor de longa barba branca, sentado à sua mesa e olhando as idas e vindas de Minerva por cima de seus óculos de meia-lua – Mas não acho que seja sensato chamar a atenção de todos para o fato. Os alunos já estão preocupados com a iminente guerra que está para ser travada lá fora, não precisamos assustá-los ainda mais.

- Você acha que... aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado... tem algo a ver com o sumiço deles? – espantou-se Minerva.

- Não. – respondeu o diretor calmamente – Eu tenho certeza de que estão bem. Afinal, entre... os desaparecidos estão alguns dos nossos melhores alunos.

- Tem razão... – falou McGonagall derrotada – Mas o que faremos?

- Só podemos esperar por enquanto. – respondeu Dumbledore de forma enigmática.

2021 – Sala da Diretora

- COMO vamos mandá-los de volta? – se perguntava Minerva McGonagall, andando de um lado para o outro em sua sala.

- Tenha calma, Minerva! – dizia o retrato de um senhor de longos cabelos e barba brancos, vestes roxas e óculos em formato de meia-lua – Eles voltaram ao tempo deles, não voltaram? Vamos descobrir como fazer isso novamente!

- Eles não contaram a você, Albus, como foi que conseguiram? – perguntou acidamente o personagem de outro retrato, logo ao lado de Dumbledore. Este representava um homem de pele extremamente pálida, cabelos negros, longos e aparentemente ensebados, vestindo inteiramente de negro.

- Não, Severus. Não me disseram nada! Mas tenho certeza de que Harry saberá o que fazer, afinal, ele fez questão de levá-los de volta pessoalmente.

A conversa entre a diretora e os quadros foi interrompida por batidas na porta. Ao dizer "entrem" Minerva viu entrar em sua sala os sete alunos do passado e seu professor substituto de Defesa contra as artes das trevas.

Logo depois de se acomodarem nas oito cadeiras dispostas à frente da mesa da diretora, eles a ouviram dizer:

- Muito bem. Os senhores serão apresentados à escola como alunos de intercâmbio vindos da Escola de magia de Salem.

- Salem?! – exclamou Lily – UAU! É uma das melhores escolas de magia do mundo! Só perde para Hogwarts. Pelo menos até 1975...

- COMO você sabe disso? – perguntou Sirius nitidamente assombrado.

- Eu li... num livro sobre as escolas bruxas do mundo. – respondeu a garota corando.

- Muito bom, Srta. Evans. – elogiou a professora – Agora um detalhe importante. Seus nomes.

- O que tem o meu nome? – perguntou Peter.

- Digamos... – começou Harry Potter – que a maioria dos alunos tenha uma noção sobre quem são vocês.

- Somos famosos?! – perguntou Remus – Por quê?

- Os senhores são, assim como o professor Potter aqui presente, heróis de guerra – respondeu a diretora – e não seria sensato que os outros alunos soubessem que vocês estão... viajando no tempo.

- Eu acho, diretora, que não há necessidade da Srta. Cohen mudar de nome. Mas os outros... bom, seria difícil explicar porque temos DOIS James Potter rondando pela escola, não é mesmo?

- Eu sugiro, se me permitem – começou o quadro de Dumbledore – que mudem apenas seus sobrenomes.

- Concordo Albus! – respondeu Minerva – E então? Alguma sugestão?

- Hum... que tal... Bond, James Bond. – riu-se James – O que acham? (n/a: desculpem... a autora não resistiu!)

- Não é apelar demais Potter? – perguntou Lily – Tinha que ser um agente secreto trouxa?

- Na verdade, Srta. Evans, é uma ótima idéia. – falou Harry interrompendo a briga que estava para surgir – Agora só falta mudarmos a aparência do Sr. Bond.

- Mudar minha aparência? Por quê?

- Pelo simples fato de que eu e meu filho, Albus Severus herdamos sua aparência.

- Albus Severus? Que raio de nome é esse? – estranhou Sirius - Que nome mais horrível!

- Não creio que seja o nome do meu filho que importa agora Senhor...

- White, Sirius White.

- Que falta de criatividade! – exclamou Marlene.

- Se você é tão mais criativa do que eu, como você vai se chamar?

- Marlene Harley.

- _Harley?_ E você chama _isso _de criatividade?

- Não enche Black!

- É White, lembra?

- QUIETOS! – impôs Minerva – Que sejam, Sirius White e Marlene Harley. Idéias Sr. Lupin?

- Hum... John Armstrong, se não se importarem.

- John? O que aconteceu com Remus? – perguntou Sirius

- Assim vocês terão que segurar a vontade de me chamar de Remie, Siriusitos! – brincou John.

- Hunft. – fez Sirius emburrando.

- Srta. Evans? – perguntou McGonagall.

- Lily... Ende. Como o autor da "história sem fim", o que acham?

- Muito bom Srta. Ende. – falou Harry sorrindo – Falta o senhor, Sr. Pettigrew.

- Hum... Peter... Pan?

E Lily e Harry caíram na risada.

- O que? – perguntou o garoto confuso.

- Peter Pan, o menino que não queria crescer e vivia na terra do nunca... é uma história trouxa! – explicou a ruiva quando conseguiu parar de rir.

- Muito bem, então temos aqui os nossos alunos de intercâmbio. James Bond, Sirius White, John Armstrong, Peter Pan, Lily Ende, Marlene Harley e Alice Cohen. – falou a diretora – Agora falta apenas mudar a aparência do Sr. Bond, afinal, temos morenos de cabelos rebeldes o suficiente em Hogwarts.

E assim, foi feito. Em questão de segundos, James Potter se transformou em James Bond, um garoto de cabelos castanhos claros e com olhos azulados e que não precisavam mais de óculos. Prontos, os sete alunos e os dois professores se encaminharam para o salão principal.

Hora do Show, ou melhor, das apresentações. No salão comunal da grifinória, momentos antes...

Albus Severus Potter aguardava ansiosamente que seu irmão, James Sirius Potter, terminasse de se arrumar para que ele, juntos a Hugh, Rose e Lily pudessem descer para o jantar no salão principal.

- Anda James! Não podemos chegar atrasados!

- Se está com tanta pressa, VÁ SOZINHO! – respondeu James rabugento.

- ÓTIMO! Chegue atrasado! – respondeu Albus indo em direção à porta e deixando para trás o irmão de queixo caído.

- O que está acontecendo com ele? – se perguntou James – Primeiro entra em uma guerra de comida e acerta a Diretora, agora um ataque desses... Parece que o lado maroto dele está finalmente vencendo o lado de monitor certinho! – completou o garoto com um sorriso no rosto enquanto descia as escadas que levavam ao salão comunal.

No salão comunal, James encontrou os irmãos e primos sentados, todos esperando por ele.

- E então pirralhos? Vamos?

- Já não era sem tempo! – bufou Al, revirando os olhos.

E assim, os cinco grifinórios foram para o salão principal, que já estava relativamente cheio. Várias meninas tentaram chamar a atenção de James para que ele se sentasse ao lado delas, mas o artilheiro não dava atenção, seguindo com os parentes para a ponta da mesa que ficava mais próxima da mesa dos professores.

Já sentados, os garotos olharam para a mesa a sua frente, notando que nela havia dois lugares desocupados.

Quando praticamente todos os alunos já estavam sentados em seus devidos lugares, a diretora, McGonagall surgiu de uma porta atrás da mesa e sentou-se em seu lugar, observando os alunos atrasados chegando e achando lugar nas mesas.

Quando a diretora ficou em pé, todo o salão ficou em silêncio.

- Como todos aqui sabem, neste último fim de semana, nós sofremos uma perda inestimável. O professor Birmingham nos deixou, e por isso, a vaga de professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas está aberta, _novamente_. Felizmente, um de nossos ex-alunos, e o atual chefe do Departamento dos Aurores aceitou o meu convite e assumirá este cargo até o fim do ano letivo. Dêem as boas vindas ao nosso novo professor, Harry Potter.

Uma enorme ovação encheu o salão principal quando Harry saiu timidamente da mesma porta que a diretora saíra anteriormente para logo em seguida ocupar seu lugar na mesa dos professores.

- O professor Potter também assumirá o cargo de diretor da grifinória. – comentou McGonagal que continuava em pé – Antes de deixá-los saborear o banquete desta noite, gostaria de lhes apresentar alguns alunos de intercâmbio que passarão um tempo em nossa companhia.

O salão se encheu com o barulho de cochichos.

- Da escola de magia de Salem, nos Estados Unidos, James Bond, Lily Ende, Sirius White, Marlene Harley, John Armstrong, Alice Cohen e Peter Pan. Coincidentemente, o chapéu seletor colocou-os na mesma casa, grifinória.

Ao ouvirem seus nomes, os alunos saíram da salinha detrás da mesa dos professores e se dirigiram para a mesa da grifinória, onde logo se juntaram aos Potters e Weasleys.

- Agora, bom apetite! – falou a diretora para logo depois surgirem os maravilhosos pratos de comida.

Obviamente, as conversas no salão estavam todas voltadas para os misteriosos alunos novos e sobre o porque do famoso Harry Potter ter aceitado se tornar um simples professor.

- James? – perguntou Lily Potter – Tem certeza de que você é o James... Bond?

- Claro que sou eu! – respondeu o maroto – É só que a diretora achou melhor não ter...

- Mais um sósia de Harry Potter por Hogwarts – completou Albus.

- Falando em aparência... – começou Prongs – O seu nome é mesmo Albus Severus?

- Algum problema com isso? – perguntou Al fechando a cara.

- Não... mas... – continuou Sirius – De onde veio o Severus? Porque obviamente Albus é de Albus Dumbledore...

- Severus era o nome do homem que foi diretor de Hogwarts depois de Dumbledore.

- Humm... Severus... o que? – perguntou John.

- Grr... E qual o interesse de vocês? – perguntou Al já completamente irritado.

- Curiosidade. – responderam simplesmente os marotos.

- É de Severus Snape. – respondeu James Sirius simplesmente.

- O QUE? – gritou Sirius – COMO UM IDIOTA DESSE CALIBRE CHEGOU A DIRETOR?

Na mesa dos professores, Harry, que escutou a exclamação de Sirius, sorriu, ao lembrar do incidente envolvendo Snape e o mapa do maroto.

- Ele não é um idiota White! – reclamou Lily em voz baixa – E pare de gritar!

- E Lily Ev... Ende defende o seboso mais uma vez... – fala Prongs monotonamente.

- Vamos mudar de assunto! – disse John – Vocês jogam quadribol?

- Eu sou artilheiro E capitão do time! – Gabou-se James – Mas sou o único daqui que sabe jogar.

E assim, o rumo da conversa se voltou para o melhor esporte do mundo bruxo, durando todo o tempo do jantar.

Findo o banquete, os marotos, Lily, Alice e Marlene seguiram James Albus, Rose, Lily e Hugh para o dormitório, na torre da grifinória. Lá chegando, eles se dividiram e os meninos se espalharam pelo quarto a eles destinado.

- Então... – começou James Prongs como quem não quer nada – Vocês são meus...

- Netos. – completou Albus.

- Certo... E a avó de vocês seria?

- Você quer mesmo estragar essa surpresa? – respondeu Al com outra pergunta – Você vai descobrir quando voltar para o seu tempo.

- Mas vocês contaram que o Moony vai casar com a prima do Sirius! – tentou argumentar ele – Porque eu não posso saber?

- Talvez porque se fosse pra você saber, meu pai já teria te contado! – terminou Albus já completamente irritado – E agora, se vocês me derem licença, eu vou dormir! A primeira aula de amanhã é DCAT e se eu não aparecer o meu pai me mata. Vocês deveriam fazer o mesmo!

- Ai ai... Você parece o Moony! – falou Sirius – Só falta dizer que é monitor.

- EU SOU! Agora boa noite! – respondeu Albus fechando bruscamente as cortinas em volta de sua cama.

- Ele é sempre assim... irritado? – perguntou Peter.

- Não. – responderam James e Hugh.

- Ele pode ser bem pior do que isso. Mas não sei o que deu nele hoje. – completou James.

- Albus está certo. – pronunciou-se John – Já está tarde, vamos dormir.

- Estraga prazeres. – foi tudo o que Prongs e Padfoot disseram antes de se enfiarem em suas camas e adormecerem rapidamente.

No dormitório feminino, logo depois de chegarem do jantar, as cinco meninas entraram silenciosamente no quarto, e sem trocar palavras colocaram os pijamas.

- Vocês conhecem o professor Longbotton? – perguntou Alice depois de todas estarem em suas devidas camas.

- Desde que nascemos. – responderam Lily Potter e Rose Weasley – Nossos pais são amigos dele da época de escola.

- Humm... E vocês por acaso não sabem o nome dos pais dele, sabem?

- Sr. e Sra. Longbotton? – respondeu Rose tentando imaginar onde essas perguntas levariam.

- É que... o meu namorado... lá no passado. Sabe ele se chama Frank Longbotton... e esse... Nevile... disse que Frank Longbotton é o pai dele... então...

- Você quer que a gente te diga se você é a mãe... – completou Lil (N/A: a filha do Harry, vou chamar ela assim daqui pra frente) – Sinto muito... Acho que não podemos ajudar nesse caso.

- É! – concordou Rose – Não queremos estragar as surpresas da vida de vocês. E como está tarde, eu vou dormir! Boa noite.

- Boa noite. – responderam as outras e logo em seguida o dormitório estava em completo silêncio.

A manhã seguinte chegou radiante, era um belo dia de céu azul. O maravilhoso dia não era, no entanto, o suficiente para fazer com que Harry se acalmasse.

Em algumas horas ele estaria dando sua primeira aula oficial em Hogwarts, e para completar, ele teria como alunos os marotos, sua mãe e as amigas dela. Todos com quinze anos de idade e sem a menor idéia do que lhes aconteceria nos seis anos seguintes de suas vidas. Considerando, logicamente, que eles voltariam para o verdadeiro tempo deles.

O novo professor pulou o café da manhã e seguiu direto para a sua sala. Lá, ele se sentou em sua mesa, relendo os apontamentos que o antigo professor deixara e que dizia qual a matéria que cada turma estava tendo.

Cerca de meia hora depois os primeiros alunos chegaram: Lily Ende, Alice Cohen, Marlene Harley e Rose Weasley.

Nos quinze minutos seguintes, Harry fingiu que lia as anotações, quando na verdade olhava timidamente para a garota que seria sua mãe. Quando o sinal que marcava o inicio da aula soou, Harry pôs os pergaminhos de lado, levantou-se e passou os olhos pela sala. Não existia nenhum sinal dos marotos ou de seu filho. _Péssimo sinal _pensou Harry.

- Bom dia. – começou Harry – Como disse nossa estimada diretora na noite de ontem, eu sou Harry Potter, e serei professor de vocês até o fim do ano leti...

BUM. O barulho da porta sendo escancarada interrompeu as palavras de Harry. Parados, olhando para o professor estavam os cinco alunos ausentes.

Dormitório masculino, mais cedo naquele dia.

TRIIIIIIIMMMM. O barulho se espalhou pelo quarto.

- MAS QUE DROGA É ESSA? – gritou James Bond – QUEM LIGOU ESSA COISA?

- Você já deveria estar acostumado com um despertador, Prongs. – falou Remus – Eu também tenho um, lembra?

- Mas precisava por essa coisa pra tocar tão cedo? – perguntou Sirius sonolento – Ainda é madrugada!

- Não exagera Sirius! – respondeu Albus – Já são 7:30!

- Então! – concordou James Sirius – Madrugada!

- Certo. Então continuem dormindo. Se atrasem. Eu vou tomar café da manhã. – respondeu Albus aos resmungos dos três dorminhocos.

- Nã nã ni nã não. – fizeram Prongs e Padfoot – você vai ficar aqui como um bom anfitrião e depois vai nos levar até a sala de aula.

- SEM CHANCES! – respondeu ele – E depois, vocês já sabem onde fica a sala de DCAT. E se você quer um anfitrião, o Jay está ai pra isso!

Boquiabertos, os dois James, Sirius, Peter e Hugh vêem Albus sair, já arrumado, sendo seguido por Remus, também de uniforme colocado.

- O que deu nos monitores? – perguntou Sirius.

- E eu é que sei? – comentou Jay. (n/a: Jay é sempre o filho do Harry)

- Então... não nos resta outra opção além de nos arrumarmos e irmos tomar café... – reclamou Prongs.

E com essas palavras, os cinco garotos se vestiram e desceram para o salão comunal.

- O que aconteceu com o café? – perguntou Peter ao notar que Albus e Remus se encontravam ali.

- Nada. É só que nós encontramos o Malfoy Júnior pelo caminho. – respondeu Remus.

- É. E ele veio todo alegrinho perguntando se a Lil estava no quarto ainda. – completou Albus.

- O QUE?! – exclamaram Jay e Prongs – O que esse idiota quer com ela?

- O pior foi não poder fazer nada... Já que o Flitwick passou do nosso lado justo nessa hora. – comentou Al.

- Ah mas ele vai ver só! – ameaçou James Sirius – Ele vai ver só no que dá sair por ai procurando pela minha irmãzinha.

- Eu adoro a minha prima, mas não posso perder a aula de poções. – falou Hugh saindo logo em seguida.

- Nem nós a de DCAT... – tentou argumentar John.

- Não vamos perder aula nenhuma. – afirmou James Prongs com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

A seguir, os marotos, James e Albus saíram pelos corredores em busca de Scorpius Malfoy.

- É uma pena que o mapa do maroto tenha ficado em 1975... – comentou Sirius.

- Mapa do maroto? – perguntou Al – O mapa de Hogwarts que o Jay roubou da mesa do papai?

- BOA AL! – exclamou Jay colocando a mão no bolso e tirando um pergaminho incrivelmente velho e ainda assim inteiro. – Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom. Aqui! Ele está indo pra sala de transfiguração, vamos!

- Mas o que, exatamente, vocês pretendem fazer? – perguntou Remus dividido entre o lado maroto e o lado monitor.

- _Levicorpus_ – falou Prongs.

- _Dracomorfo _– respondeu Padfoot.

- _Furúnculos _– disse Jay.

- _Colorocapeli _– Afirmou Albus. (n/a: acho que não existe... mas a idéia é que mude a cor do cabelo)

- WOW! – fez Remus – Ele não vai nem saber o que o atingiu!

Os seis garotos começaram a andar pelos corredores, usando várias passagens secretas. Jay sempre olhando o mapa, verificando se estavam mesmo chegando mais próximos do alvo. Quando eles chegaram em um corredor vazio, próximo ao corredor de transfiguração, Jay avisou que Malfoy estava a poucos passos dali, e que todos se preparassem.

Depois de alguns segundos tensos, eles viram um garoto alto, magro, loiro e de olhos cinzentos virando o corredor.

- Ei, Malfoy! – gritou Jay – O que você quer com a minha irmã?

Ao ver quem lhe chamara, Malfoy virou as costas, procurando um outro caminho. Mas antes que ele pudesse dar mais do que dois passos, quatro vozes gritaram quatro feitiços e ele se viu flutuando no ar, com os cabelos tingidos de vermelho caindo pelo rosto, a pele transformada em escamas e furúnculos surgindo por todo lado.

Os garotos começaram a gargalhar, mas seu momento de triunfo foi obscurecido pelo barulho do sinal que indicava o inicio das aulas do dia. Eles estavam atrasados.

- DROGA! – gritou Albus.

- CORRAM! – berrou Sirius.

E sem mais nenhuma palavra, os garotos se puseram a correr desembestadamente, usando novamente várias passagens secretas. Em uma delas, Jay se separou dos outros, indo para a aula de feitiços. Os marotos e Albus, entretanto, pararam derrapando na porta de DCAT, que se abriu com um estrondo, deixando-os a mostra para toda a sala.

- Nós podemos... entrar pa... professor? – perguntou Albus.

- Sentem-se. – foi tudo o que Harry disse para os atrasados – Como eu estava dizendo antes de ser interrompido, irei lecionar Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas até o fim do período letivo. Agora, pelos apontamentos do professor Birmingham, a turma de vocês estava estudando os objetos das trevas... sim Sr... – interrompeu-se Harry ao ver uma mão levantada.

- Córner. Adam Córner. Professor, o senhor poderia nos contar sobre a guerra contra os bruxos das trevas? Voldemort, talvez?

- As batalhas contra os bruxos das trevas serão abordadas pelo professor Binns, em história da magia, Sr. Córner. Nós iremos estudar objetos das trevas, como por exemplo... Pois não Srta...?

- Mackenzie, Jessie Mackenzie.

- Pois não Srta. Mackenzie.

- É verdade que Voldemort era imortal? E que só o senhor poderia matá-lo?

- Não. Voldemort nunca foi imortal. Agora como eu estava falando, algum de vocês pode me dar um exemplo de um objeto das trevas? Srta. Harley? Quer perguntar alguma coisa?

- Quero sim, professor. O que aconteceu exatamente entre a primeira e a segunda guerra contra Voldemort? Digo, por esse período de paz?

- Grr... Está bem! – disse Harry vencido – Vou lhes contar o que aconteceu, em resumo.

Ao dizer isso, a sala soltou um murmúrio de aprovação, para logo em seguida permanecer completamente em silêncio.

- Cerca de 45 anos atrás, Voldemort começou a ganhar forças, aliados e a espalhar tanto terror que poucos se atreviam a dizer o nome dele. As forças das trevas só faziam aumentar, até que, na noite de 31 de outubro de 1981, Voldemort foi atrás de um casal, aliados de Dumbledore, que tinham tido um filho a pouco mais de um ano. Ele queria o bebe. Mas não conseguiu matá-lo. A maldição se voltou contra ele. Voldemort se tornou menos do que um espírito. Por isso, ele sumiu. Por onze felizes anos, Voldemort ficou praticamente esquecido. Em junho de 1992, ele tentou roubar a pedra filosofal, para recuperar um corpo próprio, o que ele não tinha, já que estava possuindo o corpo do professor de DCAT da época. Ele não conseguiu seu intento, já que com a ajuda de três garotos...

- O senhor entre eles... – comentou Albus como quem não quer nada.

- Sim... Eu e meus amigos, Ronald e Hermione. Nós chegamos até o professor Quirrel e conseguimos salvar a pedra, que foi destruída logo depois pelo professor Dumbledore. Em 1994...

- Professor! Conte pra gente como foi que você matou um basilisco no seu segundo ano! – pediu Rose.

- Eu achei que vocês queriam saber sobre Voldemort, não sobre as encrencas que me perseguiram enquanto eu estava na escola.

- Mas o basilisco não é uma criatura das trevas?

- Sim, Srta. Ende, ele é.

- E nós não devemos aprender a lidar com ele? – continuou argumentando Lily.

- Vocês não queriam saber sobre Voldemort? E depois, basiliscos não são criaturas que se vê em todo lugar, não é mesmo?

- Mas professor, não foi uma lembrança de Voldemort que liberou o basilisco?

- Hunft... – bufou Harry – Sua mãe ficará radiante quando eu contar a ela que você me venceu em argumentações, Rose Weasley.

- Isso quer dizer que o senhor vai nos contar? – perguntou John.

- Está bem! Vejamos... Meu segundo ano... As pessoas ainda acreditavam que Voldemort estava morto. Mas então coisas estranhas começaram a acontecer em Hogwarts. Primeiro a gata do zelador foi petrificada, depois um menino do primeiro ano. Tudo culpa de um suposto herdeiro de Slytherin. E então, no clube de duelos, as pessoas descobriram que eu sabia falar com cobras. Surgiram rumores de que eu fosse esse herdeiro. Um outro garoto foi petrificado, assim como um fantasma. E pra coroar, minha amiga Hermione e uma monitora da corvinal. Todos petrificados. Dumbledore foi afastado, Hagrid foi mandado para Azkaban, e desde o primeiro ataque eu vinha escutando vozes invisíveis que mais ninguém podia ouvir. Foi Hermione quem descobriu que o mostro de Slytherin era um basilisco. E depois de uma aventura na floresta proibida, buscando informações com a acrômantula Aragogue, Ronald e eu descobrimos a entrada para a câmara secreta de Slytherin ficava no banheiro da Murta-que-geme. Acontece, que no mesmo dia, o tal herdeiro resolveu levar Ginny Weasley para a câmara. Não tinha como a gente não fazer nada, não é? Então fomos eu, Ronald e Lockhart, o professor de DCAT daquele ano. Entramos na câmara e...

TRIIIIIII

O barulho do sinal indicando o fim da aula foi um alivio para Harry.

- O nosso tempo acabou. Até quinta-feira. Srs. Potter, Bond, White, Armstrong e Pan, fiquem.

Harry esperou que o último aluno deixasse a sala antes de encarar os garotos a sua frente e perguntar:

- Muito bem. O que foi que vocês aprontaram? Por que se atrasaram?

- Nós só demoramos pra acordar! – falou James tentando passar-se por inocente.

- Bela tentativa, mas eu não acredito. E depois, o que quer que tenham feito vai chegar aos meus ouvidos e eu garanto. Vai ser pior se eu descobrir por outros.

- Nós só demos uma lição no idiota que estava dando em cima da Lil. – respondeu Al.

- Ok. E o que vocês fizeram com Scorpius Malfoy?

- VOCÊ SABE? – espantou-se Sirius.

- É minha filha! É claro que eu sei! O que vocês fizeram com ele?

- _Levicorpus_... – confessou James.

- _Dracomorfos_... – imitou Sirius.

- _Colorocapeli_. – contou Albus.

- E o Jay enfeitiçou ele com _Furúnculos_... – terminou Remus.

- Certo... como vocês contaram... sem detenção, dessa vez. Mas grifinória acabou de perder 50 pontos.

- Ma-mas... tá... é justo... – concordou Remus.

- É menos do que mereciam, e o senhor sabe disso Sr. Lupin.

Nesse momento, pela porta que continuava aberta, passou um homem de aproximadamente 23 anos. De cabelos castanho claro e olhos âmbar.

- O que foi que disse padrinho? – perguntou ele.

- TED! – exclamou Harry assustado – O que você faz aqui?

--------------------------------

N/A: e então? gostaram? talvez... assim só talvez eu tenha sido má por terminar nessa parte... mas eu prometo que se voce me mandarem muitos Reviews eu posto o proximo cap rapidinho!! até pq... voces realmente conseguem me fazer ter vontade de terminar logo cada capitulo... então... não esqueçam!

REVIEW-ME!!


	5. Capitulo 4

_- Ma-mas... tá... é justo... – concordou Remus._

_- É menos do que mereciam, e o senhor sabe disso Sr. Lupin._

_Nesse momento, pela porta que continuava aberta, passou um homem de aproximadamente 23 anos. De cabelos castanho claro e olhos âmbar._

_- O que foi que disse padrinho? – perguntou ele._

_- TED! – exclamou Harry assustado – O que você faz aqui?_

**CAPITULO IV**

- Tia Ginny me disse que você está trabalhando aqui... e eu preciso te contar uma coisa... mas... QUEM é Sr. Lupin?

- Bosta de dragão... – murmurou Harry – Garotos, podem ir. Vocês já devem estar atrasados para a próxima aula. Ted, sente-se.

Os garotos fizeram como foram mandados, embora Remus tenha sido arrastado pelos amigos para fora da sala.

- Bom, Ted... – disse Harry quando os marotos saíram da sala fechando a porta – Um dos garotos que estava aqui... um deles era... era Remus John Lupin, seu pai.

- Ma-mas COMO? Eles tinham o que? 15 anos? E depois, meu pai está... está morto!

- Eu sei disso. Sei como se sente! Os marotos, e isso inclui o meu pai também, eles... eles viajaram no tempo... eles e mais três garotas, minha mãe, a mãe de Neville e uma amiga delas.

A única reação de Ted foi ficar parado de queixo caído, olhando desfocadamente para Harry.

- Mas agora me diga, Teddy, o que lhe trouxe a Hogwarts?

- Ahn? Ahh!! – fez Teddy saindo de um transe – EU VOU ME CASAR! Não é maravilhoso isso?

- UAU! PARABÉNS!! Teddy, isso é maravilhoso! Tenho certeza que você e Victoire serão muito felizes juntos!

- Obrigado padrinho! Eu também acho! Mas agora me conte essa história direito! Como eles vieram parar aqui?

- Oh... isso é uma looonga história...

- Eu tenho o dia livre! – comentou Teddy rindo.

Em um corredor ali por perto...

- Anda John! – falou Albus empurrando o amigo – Nós já estamos atrasados! De novo!

- Ma-mas... ele disse Ted, não disse? – perguntou Remus.

- Eu também ouvi Ted! – respondeu Sirius – E ele era a sua cara!

- Tá! Tá bom! Aquele era Ted Lupin, seu futuro filho, grande coisa! O tio Neville não gosta de atrasos! VAMOS LOGO! – falou Albus nervoso, empurrando os outros – AGORA!

Albus finalmente conseguiu uma reação dos outros quatro garotos e eles saíram numa corrida desabalada para as estufas. Entraram na estufa número quatro e encontraram os outros alunos cuidando, adubando e podando pés de mandrágoras.

Albus juntou-se a Adam Córner e fingiu que estivera ali o tempo todo quando o professor passou por eles.

O almoço e as outras aulas passaram sem imprevistos, até que, antes do jantar, Remus Lupin sumiu sem falar nada a ninguém, deixando os marotos, Albus e Lily preocupados. Por isso, os seis grifinórios esqueceram que o jantar já estava servido e saíram pelo castelo à procura do amigo.

Sala de DCAT, antes do jantar.

Harry estava largado em sua cadeira. Os olhos fechados, as mãos no rosto, numa postura típica de quem teve um dia longo e cansativo. As aulas da tarde tinham seguido o mesmo molde da primeira, ele tentando continuar a matéria e os alunos interessados em saber os detalhes de sua vitória sobre Voldemort.

Foi perdido em pensamentos que Remus John Lupin, agora conhecido como John Armstrong, o encontrou ao entrar em sua sala, depois de ter batido na porta várias e várias vezes sem obter resposta.

- Professor Potter? – chamou o licantropo cautelosamente.

O susto de Harry foi tão grande que ele deu um pulo na cadeira, fazendo Remus segurar o riso.

- Desculpe professor. Não queria assustá-lo, mas o senhor não respondeu quando eu...

- Tudo bem Remus! – interrompeu Harry – Eu que estava distraído.

- Professor, posso te fazer uma pergunta? Além dessa, é claro.

- Poder, pode, mas eu não garanto que possa responder...

- No fim da primeira aula... aquele era Ted Lupin, não era? – perguntou Remus encarando os próprios pés.

Enquanto Harry exitava em responder, Remus o encarou, olhando fixamente para os olhos verdes do moreno. _De onde eu conheço esses olhos? Eu tenho certeza que já os vi antes em algum lugar!_

- Sim. – respondeu Harry finalmente – Aquele era Teddy Lupin.

- E ele... também é...

- Um lobisomem? – Remus apenas assentiu – Não. Ele é metamorfamago, como a mãe dele.

- UAU! Que bom! Quero dizer...

- Você está aliviado porque o filho que você nem sabia que ia ter não herdou sua "maldição". – completou Harry sorrindo – Compreensível!

_De onde eu conheço esses olhos?_ Perguntou-se novamente._ Eu sei que conheço de algum lugar!_

- Posso...

- Perguntar você pode, como já lhe disse, só não garanto respostas!

- Os seus olhos... eles me lembram alguém... me lembram...

Antes que Remus pudesse completar o pensamento, a porta foi aberta por uma garota ruiva e com os mesmo olhos que Remus encarava até então.

- LILY! – gritou Remus ao reconhecer os olhos e a pessoa.

- Remus! Ops... John! – corrigiu-se – O que você está fazendo aqui? Você não deveria ter sumido desse jeito, sem avisar ninguém!

- John estava apenas me perguntando uma coisa, Srta. Ende. – respondeu Harry, visto que Remus estava completamente no mundo da lua.

- Então é por isso que Albus não quis contar... Porque a mãe do Harry é a Lily! Eu não acredito! – murmurou Remus pensando alto.

Alto o suficiente para que as palavras alcançassem os ouvidos de Lily.

- O que foi que você disse, Remus? – perguntou ela, o rosto completamente pálido.

- Mas eu não disse nada! Disse? – estranhou Remus olhando para Harry, que confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Você disse que... que eu... eu e o... Potter... – começou a garota olhando de Remus para Harry esperando, ansiando que alguém desmentisse o que seu cérebro insistia em dizer que era verdade – NÃO! EU NÃO VOU ME CASAR COM O MALDITO DO POTTER! – completou ela ao perceber que ninguém desmentiria.

Alguns minutos antes, num corredor perto dali...

- Mas onde é que o Moony se meteu? – praguejava Sirius – E porque é que esse castelo tinha que ser tão grande?

- Calma Padfoot! O Moony sabe se cuidar! Você vai ver, daqui a pouco ele aparece com um livro novo debaixo do braço. – tentou acalmá-lo Prongs.

- Nós já procuramos na biblioteca, Prongs, ele não está lá! Se você ao menos estivesse com o mapa...

- É isso! O mapa! – falou Albus – O Jay já deve estar jantando, é só a gente ir lá e pedir o mapa pra ele!

- Grande garoto! – concordou Prongs – Tinha que ser meu neto!

Então, os quatro, Prongs, Padfoot, Wormtail e Albus foram em direção ao salão principal. Entretanto, no caminho eles ouviram:

- NÃO! EU NÃO VOU ME CASAR COM O MALDITO DO POTTER!

- É a voz da Lily! – falou Prongs antes de abrir violentamente a porta da sala de onde vinha a voz.

- Ótimo... – conformou-se Harry – Agora todos eles vão saber sobre isso...

- POTTER! – falou Lily ao perceber a entrada dos garotos – Como é que você pretende me forçar a isso? Uma poção do amor? Um feitiço de confusão? OU O QUÊ?

- Lily, minha ruivinha linda, eu não faço idéia do que você está me acusando agora... – tentou se explicar James.

- Ah! Quer dizer então que você ainda não começou a planejar como você vai... vai...

- Lily! Você não está falando coisa com coisa! – comentou Sirius.

- ENTÃO O PLANO DO SEU AMIGUINHO JÁ DEVE ESTAR FUNCIONANDO! PORQUE SÓ NO DIA QUE EU ENLOUQUECER EU ACEITO ME CASAR COM VOCÊ!

- Moony, do que é que ela está falando? – Sirius perguntou ao amigo quando percebeu sua presença.

- É só que... – começou ele incerto.

- Que Remus descobriu que Lily é minha mãe. – completou Harry.

- Eu sabia que você cederia aos meus encantos um dia! – falou James arrogantemente. (n/a: eu sei... ele sempre fala isso... mas eu não resisti!)

- SÓ ESTANDO LOUCA, POTTER! (n/a: e o clichê continua...)

- Claro, Lily! Louca de amor por mim! (n/a: os clichês param aqui! Prometo! huahua)

- Grrr... Vai catar coquinhos no Tibet, Potter!

E com essas palavras, Lily sai bufando da sala.

- Ela continua brava assim, mesmo depois de tantos anos? – perguntou James a Harry.

- Você continuaria a amá-la se ela não fosse assim? – desconversou Harry.

- Certo... ótimo ponto de vista...

- Isso quer dizer que nem depois de casado o Prongs consegue controlar a Lily? – perguntou Sirius risonho – Mas é um veado mesmo!

- Cervo, Padfoot, eu me transformo em um cervo! – retrucou James de forma entediada.

- E que diferença faz? É tudo a mesma coisa!

- Na verdade... – começou Albus – Um cervo é bem diferente de um veado. Pra começar...

- NÃO! – interrompeu-o Sirius – Ter Moony como dicionário ambulante é o suficiente!

- Bleh! – fez Al mostrando a língua.

- Bom. Agora que vocês já sabem mais do que deveriam, será que podemos jantar? – perguntou Harry torcendo para que eles concordassem.

- Uma última pergunta? – perguntou Remus timidamente.

- Se for realmente a última... – respondeu Harry derrotado.

- Qual a sua ligação com Severus Snape? Porque você quis homenageá-lo ao chamar Albus de Albus Severus...

- Bom... – começou Harry pensativo – Severus Snape salvou a minha vida uma, duas, três... bom... algumas vezes... e de certa forma, no fim, perdeu a vida para que o mundo mágico pudesse ser salvo.

- Porque ele salvaria a sua vida se ele odeia o nosso James aqui? – perguntou Sirius.

- Oh! Mas ele também me odiava! Desde a primeira vez em que me viu! – comentou Harry – Mas isso não o impediu de murmurar o contra-feitiço quando Quirrel tentou me derrubar da vassoura no meu primeiro jogo.

- É verdade! – comentou Albus com o rosto iluminado por um sorriso – Eu tinha me esquecido dessa história! Foi quando o senhor quase engoliu o pomo, não foi?

- Exatamente! – concordou Harry – Agora vamos. Chega de perguntas. Se corrermos ainda dá tempo de jantar no salão principal.

E assim, os seis saíram da sala de DCAT conversando animadamente sobre as partidas de quadribol que haviam jogado, Harry prestando total atenção às palavras de James e James querendo saber todos os títulos ganhos por seu futuro filho.

No dormitório feminino da Grifinória.

Lily Evans estava enclausurada em sua cama. Os olhos verdes soltavam lágrimas do que para ela era desespero. _Como assim eu vou me casar com o Potter? Ele é um idiota! Nem que eu estivesse louca eu me casaria com ele!_

Lily estava tão concentrada em seus pensamentos que não ouviu a porta do quarto sendo aberta nem os passos que se aproximavam de sua cama.

- Lily? – perguntou Alice Cohen – Você está bem?

As cortinas em volta da cama da ruiva se abriram, e Lily se abraçou à amiga, falando coisas desconexas.

- Eu não vou Alice! Me interne no Saint Mungus se eu... prometa! Prometa pra mim que você não vai deixar acontecer uma coisa dessas comigo!

- Lily! Do que você está falando? – perguntou a castanha.

- EU NÃO QUERO ME CASAR COM O POTTER!

- Como é que é? De onde você tirou essa idéia?

- Aquele... Harry! Ele confirmou! Ele disse que... que eu... que eu sou a MÃE dele!

- Sério? Isso explica porque o James estava sorrindo tanto durante o jantar... – comentou Alice.

- EU NUNCA, JAMAIS VOU ME CASAR COM AQUELE TRASGO DISFARÇADO! E PARE DE RIR ALICE!

- Tá bom! Tá bom! Parei! – rendeu-se Alice ainda segurando o riso.

- Onde estão Lene, Lil e Rose? – perguntou a ruiva mudando de assunto.

- Lá embaixo. Aparentemente a Lil estava se encontrando com o neto do Malfoy...

- Sério? Tadinha dela! Deve estar sendo interrogada!

- Na verdade, – disse Rose Weasley entrando no quarto – agora a Lil está desafiando o Jay para uma partida de quadribol.

- Ela também joga? – estranhou Lily – Não parece!

- E eu lá sei o que é que se passa na cabeça da minha prima? – respondeu Rose cansada – Eu vou dormir, boa noite.

- Boa noite. – responderam as outras duas antes de também se deitarem.

No salão comunal, algum tempo antes...

Rose Weasley e Lily Potter estavam sentadas em frente à lareira, conversando sobre o fato de que Lily Ende havia acabado de passar correndo por elas e se elas deveriam ou não ir atrás dela quando o retrato da mulher gorda se abre e por ela passam Alice, Marlene, Hugh, Albus, Jay, Remus, Sirius, James e Peter.

As meninas se aproximam delas rapidamente perguntando:

- Vocês viram a Lily?

- Subiu agora pouco. Parecia irritada! – respondeu Rose.

- LILY POTTER! – chamou Jay ameaçadoramente.

- Sim maninho. – respondeu ela inocentemente.

- O QUE você tem com Scorpius MALFOY?

- Do que é que você está falando? – perguntou ela surpresa.

- Vou ver como a Lily está... estou cansada de barracos... – falou Alice antes de subir para o dormitório.

- Eu estou falando da razão que ele teve pra perguntar pro Albus se você ainda estava no dormitório hoje de manhã! – descarregou o rapaz – EXPLIQUE-SE!

- Arr! Mas o Malfoy é mesmo um idiota! – exclamou Lil.

- Isso nós já sabemos Lil! – resmungou Albus.

- O Malfoy me ajuda em transfiguração desde o meu primeiro ano. – respondeu Lil a contra gosto.

- E por que ele faria isso? – perguntou Sirius curioso.

- Porque em troca eu ensino ele a jogar quadribol. – respondeu ela como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- E desde quando VOCÊ sabe jogar quadribol? – perguntou Jay duvidoso.

- Desde que o papai comprou uma vassoura pra mim e pro Albus. Logo depois que você entrou em Hogwarts. Ele mesmo nos ensinou a jogar!

- Isso é sério? – perguntou Jay olhando para o irmão.

- É. – respondeu Albus simplesmente.

- Pois eu duvido e faço pouco! – falou ignorando a resposta do irmão. – Duvido que vocês consigam ficar em cima de uma vassoura por mais de cinco minutos.

- Então que tal uma partida? – desafiou Lil.

- EU ACEITO! – respondeu Jay.

- Como eu odeio quadribol... BOA NOITE A TODOS! – comentou Rose subindo para o quarto.

- ÓTIMO! Vamos jogar eu, Al e...

- Eu também quero jogar! – convidou-se Prongs.

- EU TAMBÉM! – concordaram Sirius e Marlene.

- ISSO! – alegrou-se Lil – eu, Al, James, Sirius, Lene, John e Hugh contra o time da Grifinória. O que vocês acham?

- EI! Quem disse que eu quero jogar? – ofendeu-se Lupin.

- Vai Moony! Não seja estraga prazeres! – falou Sirius com olhos de cachorro abandonado.

- Tá... eu jogo! – rendeu-se ele.

- Eu aceito o desafio! – falou o capitão – O time está mesmo precisando de um pouco de diversão!

- Muito bem... eu jogo. – falou Albus meio apático – Mas não esquece Lil, EU sou o apanhador do time! Agora boa noite pra vocês!

- Como quiser Al! – gritou ela para que o irmão a ouvisse da escada – Mas EU sou a capitã!

Os outros ainda permaneceram um pouco no salão, acertando detalhes e posições. Ficou acertado que o time de Lil teria duas semanas pra treinar e que Jay teria que convencer o Professor Potter a deixá-los fazer um jogo amistoso.

O dia seguinte amanheceu claro. As pessoas nos quartos da família Potter/Weasley acordaram agitadas. James tinha certeza absoluta que iria ganhar facilmente de Lil, afinal, ele era capitão do time há dois anos e o time já estava completamente entrosado, além de jogarem a muito tempo. Sua maior preocupação seria convencer o pai de que o jogo não atrapalharia seus estudos para os N.I.E.M.s, que faria no fim do ano.

Por isso, antes de se sentar à mesa da grifinória para apreciar o café da manhã, James Sirius Potter aproveitou que seu pai estava na mesa dos professores e foi falar com ele.

- Pai... o senhor é o diretor da grifinória, não é?

- Sim, eu sou. Por quê? – questionou o moreno de olhos verdes.

- Então eu tenho que lhe fazer um pedido. Sobre quadribol.

- Quadribol? – estranhou o mais velho.

- É!

- E que pedido é esse?

- Eu queria marcar um jogo amistoso.

- Contra quem?

- Contra a Lil.

- Como?

- A Lil e o Al acham que sabem jogar. Eles me desafiaram! Eu só quero mostrar pra eles quem realmente herdou o seu talento no quadribol.

- Certo... e quem mais estaria no time da Lil?

- Lil, Al, James, Sirius, Marlene, John e Hugh.

- Sério?

- Sério. Eles se ofereceram pra jogar.

- Eu terei que falar com a Minerva, mas acho que consigo marcar o jogo.

- MARAVILHA! Tem como ser daqui a... duas semanas? Foi o tempo que eu e a Lil combinamos que eles teriam pra treinar...

- Vou ver com a diretora, mas não vejo nenhum problema. Como serão feitos os treinos?

- Vou ceder algumas horas do treino da grifinória pra eles.

- Muito bem. Assim que tiver noticias eu aviso!

Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia...

- Com licença Diretora, posso falar com a senhora? – perguntou Harry entrando na sala da diretora.

- Claro Harry! – respondeu ela prontamente – Do que se trata?

- Quadribol. – respondeu de forma simples.

- Como assim? – perguntou intrigada.

- Bom... eu sei que os jogos oficiais só recomeçam em março, mas o capitão da grifinória...

- Que por acaso é seu filho mais velho... – interrompeu a diretora com um sorriso no rosto.

- Bem... sim... James me perguntou se seria possível marcar um amistoso.

- Amistoso? Contra quem? – perguntou a Diretora completamente curiosa.

- Albus, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Hugh e Marlene.

- E seu filho acha que pode ganhar de um time que tem James Potter e Sirius Black?

- Ele tem certeza que vai ganhar...

- E o que você acha disso?

- Que vai fazer bem para o ego dele perder um jogo para os irmãos mais novos. Não que como pai eu devesse tomar partido, é claro. E também... seria... maravilhoso ver James Potter e Sirius Black numa partida de quadribol...

- Quanto a isso, você tem razão! Sempre foram muito bons jogadores! Apesar de Sirius não ter jogado por muito tempo... podemos marcar esse jogo. Com certeza! Era só isso?

- Na verdade... não.

- O que mais gostaria de compartilhar comigo?

- Seria possível trazer Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Victoire e Ted para assistir a esse jogo?

- Você acha sensato trazer Ted Lupin?

- Ele iria adorar! Até porque... ele já sabe que o pai está aqui...

- Como ele soube disso?

- Ele esteve aqui ontem de manhã... queria me contar que vai se casar com Victoire...

- Se ele já sabe... não vejo problema em trazer os pais dos jogadores, ou no caso de Ted o filho, para assistir a esse jogo amistoso. Posso arranjar tudo!

- Obrigado Minerva! Os garotos combinaram de treinar por duas semanas...

- Marcarei o jogo para daqui a quinze dias então. Acho que será um jogo emocionante!

- Concordo! – respondeu Harry já se virando para sair da sala.

- Harry? – chamou-o novamente a diretora.

- Sim?

- Você não gostaria de montar em sua velha firebolt e apitar esse jogo?

- Eu... Eu adoraria!

- Está tudo decidido então! Você vai conseguir as vassouras?

- Perdão?

- Vassouras! Para os nossos visitantes do passado!

- É verdade! Tinha me esquecido desse detalhe! Vou providenciar.

- Me mantenha informada, sim?

- Claro!

E assim, Harry se despediu da diretora pensando em como ele iria arranjar quatro vassouras nas próximas horas, afinal, o time de sua filhinha precisava começar os treinos o quanto antes.

------------------------------------

n/a: Em primeiro lugar... desculpem a demora...   
em segundo, obrigado pelos reviews!!

então... agora pra quem ficou decepcionado por que o Ted e o Remus não se falaram... ainda vem coisas pela frente! e eles terão um encontro frente a frente, não se preocupem!

pra quem viu em Lily e Scorpius um casal... eu não tinha pensado nisso! me deu idéias!!

duvidas, criticas e sugestões são bem-vindas, é só deixar um review!  
varíos reviews me animam a postar, e talvez... eu consiga postar o proximo capitulo daqui uma semana... então não esqueçam!

REVIEW-ME!


	6. Capitulo 5

N/A: Eu sei que eu prometi um jogo de quadribol... e ele vai ser narrado! Mas antes... LUA CHEIA! Espero que gostem! e agora... o cap!

_E assim, Harry se despediu da diretora pensando em como ele iria arranjar quatro vassouras nas próximas horas, afinal, o time de sua filhinha precisava começar os treinos o quanto antes._

**CAPITULO V**

O primeiro fim de semana depois do aparecimento dos marotos nesse tempo foi marcado pela tempestade que castigou o castelo na noite de sexta e que ameaçava cair novamente durante o sábado. Mas não seria uma simples _bobagem _como o mau tempo que faria com que Lily Potter desistisse de começar a treinar _seu _time de quadribol.

- BOM DIA, meninos! – gritou a ruivinha depois de entrar no quarto de seus irmãos – Prontos para voar?

- Mais cinco minutos, Lil... – pediu Albus sonolento.

- Como eu sou boazinha, vou dar vinte minutos! – comentou a garota sorrindo marotamente – Encontro vocês em vinte minutos no salão principal. E é bom que estejam lá! – completou antes de sair do quarto.

Antes de fechar a porta, Lil abriu ainda mais o sorriso, agitou sua varinha e fez com que todas as cortinas do quarto se abrissem, deixando a luz, mesmo fraca, do lado de fora com a responsabilidade de acordar definitivamente os garotos.

Vinte minutos depois, no salão principal, os garotos, Albus, Sirius, Remus, James (Prongs) e Hugh, entram praticamente se arrastando de sono e vão para a mesa da grifinória, onde as únicas pessoas presentes eram Lil e Marlene.

- Bom dia maninha... Bom dia Marlene... – desejou Albus se largando no lugar ao lado de Lil.

- Bom dia apanhador! – responderam elas – Bom dia meninos!

- Bom dia... – responderam Prongs, Hugh e Sirius.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa John? – perguntou Marlene preocupada – Você normalmente é o mais educado deles...

- É só que eu não consigo acreditar que vocês me fizeram levantar cedo num sábado pra jogar quadribol! – respondeu mal-humorado.

- Se você não quer jogar, John, é só avisar! – falou Lil começando a se irritar – Eu posso muito bem achar outra pessoa pra jogar no seu lugar!

- Desculpem... – falou John ao perceber que estava sendo grosso com elas – Não sei o que está acontecendo comigo hoje...

- Tudo bem então. Só tenha certeza de que quer jogar, ok?

- Eu... eu quero! – respondeu olhando de soslaio para Sirius.

Os garotos, então, tomaram um café da manhã reforçado para logo em seguida se dirigirem para o campo de quadribol. Lily já imaginava que o campo estaria completamente enlameado depois da chuva da noite anterior, e suas perspectivas estavam corretas. O campo estava um lamaçal só, e apesar do céu estar coberto de nuvens, tudo o que se podia sentir era uma brisa suave que percorria o campo.

Ao entrarem no campo, Lily viu seu irmão, James Sirius Potter, no meio dele e com quatro vassouras a tiracolo. A ruiva logo se dirigiu a ele, a curiosidade falando mais alto do que o aborrecimento de ver seu _rival _de campo ali.

- Papai mandou essas vassouras. – explicou o garoto – Essas são novas! Vão deixar o jogo mais emocionante, afinal, as vassouras da escola não são lá muito boas...

- Obrigada! – respondeu a garota animada – Agora, se nos dá licença, vamos começar a treinar!

Os garotos do passado se aproximaram e pegaram as vassouras, analisando-as e admirando-as, até porque elas pareciam muito mais aerodinâmicas do que a melhor vassoura do tempo deles.

- Bom treino pra vocês! – respondeu Jay subindo as arquibancadas – Vocês não se importam de eu assistir o treino, não é?

- FAÇA COMO QUISER! – gritou Lil e então completou para os outros – Intrometido.

O time, então, se reuniu no centro do campo para decidir de uma vez quem iria jogar em que posição.

- Eu já disse que quero jogar como apanhador! – apressou-se Albus a falar.

- Batedor! – falou Sirius – Sou ótimo com tacos!

- Batedora. – concordou Marlene – Assim eu posso acertar o Sirius e fingir que foi sem querer!

- Eu sou o melhor artilheiro do meu time. – falou James – E também o capitão!

- Ah não! Pode ir tirando o hipogrifo da chuva. A CAPITÃ desse time sou EU! – rebateu Lil – E também sou uma ótima artilheira.

- Nem me olhem! – falou Remus – Eu não vou ficar de goleiro.

- O que quer dizer... – falou Hugh meio desanimado – que eu fico de goleiro.

- Mas porque VOCÊ tem que ser a capitã? – perguntou Prongs – Eu tenho muito mais prática do que você!

- Pode até ser. Mas se não fosse por mim você nem estaria pisando nesse campo. – contra argumentou Lil.

- Deixem de conversa e vamos voar! – reclamou Sirius.

- Nós só vamos voar quando estiver tudo resolvido! – rebateu Lil.

- Mas não tem mais o que resolver. – falou Sirius para logo em seguida montar na vassoura.

- SIRIUS! VOLTE AQUI! - berrou Lil, mas em vez de ser escutada por Sirius, os outros seguiram o exemplo dele – VOLTEM TODOS AQUI!

- Calma Lil, – falou Albus, o único que permaneceu no chão – você vai mostrar a eles que é uma ótima capitã. Você ensinou o Malfoy a voar, não foi?

- Obrigada Al. – falou ela sinceramente.

Enquanto isso, nas arquibancadas, Jay se acabava de tanto rir. O desentendimento deles era música para seus ouvidos, já que, mesmo não admitindo, ele morria de medo de perder para os irmãos mais novos.

Nas palavras de Lil, o treino de sábado foi "simplesmente terrível!". O que foi a deixa para Jay tirar sarro dos irmãos o resto da noite, fazendo Lil ficar ainda mais estressada com os outros jogadores.

No domingo, o treino de Lil seria à tarde, e ela passou a manhã se mantendo o mais distante possível dos meninos, conversando apenas com Marlene, Lily, Alice e Rose. Na hora do treino ela e Lene se dirigiram para o campo, onde um Remus irritado, um Albus carrancudo, um James com olhar assassino, um Sirius com cara de mal e um Hugh assustado esperavam por elas enquanto olhavam para o vestiário da sonserina.

- O que aconteceu com vocês? – perguntou Lil – Porque essas caras?

- Malfoy. – foi tudo o que Albus respondeu.

E essa resposta foi o suficiente para fazer Lil olhar para a porta do vestiário da sonserina e ver o time da casa das cobras sair de lá prontos para jogar.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Malfoy? – perguntou Lil, adiantando-se aos outros, vermelha de raiva.

- Nós viemos jogar, Potter, o que mais faríamos num campo de quadribol? – perguntou ele sarcasticamente – O que VOCÊS fazem aqui? Vieram aprender a jogar?

- Se fosse esse o caso, Malfoy, acho que você iria aprender mais do que a gente, afinal, você mal conseguia se manter em cima de uma vassoura há três anos atrás... – comentou Lil como quem não quer nada.

- Não sei do que está falando, Potter, eu sei voar desde que nasci! – respondeu o loiro encarando Lil, uma batalha de olhares.

- Sério? – perguntou Lil descrente, quebrando o contato visual entre eles – Então acho que você saberia fazer isso.

Em seguida, Lil subiu em sua vassoura e ganhou os céus, subiu tão alto que do chão era apenas um pontinho vermelho, para logo depois embicar a vassoura, apontando para o chão, ganhando velocidade a cada segundo mostrando uma destreza que apenas Albus sabia que ela possuía. Quando Lil estava a um metro do chão ela simplesmente desfez a queda, apontando a vassoura para o lado de Malfoy, ainda em alta velocidade. Os verdinhos, com medo, correram para fora do estádio, sendo seguidos por Lil em sua vassoura.

- VOCÊ ME PAGA POR ISSO POTTER! – gritou Malfoy – VOCÊ ME PAGA!

Quando Lil voltou para perto dos outros, James, Sirius, Marlene, Remus e Hugh estavam de queixo caído com a performance dela em cima da vassoura e quando ela desmontou, recebeu uma salva de palmas.

- UAU! Isso foi... INCRÍVEL! – falou James entusiasmado – Me ensina a fazer isso?

- Outra hora. – respondeu a garota – Agora temos que treinar!

- Às ordens, Capitã! – falou James batendo continência e sendo seguido pelos outros.

O treino seguiu tranquilamente, agora que todos sabiam que Lil realmente sabia _como_ se jogava quadribol.

Após o treino, os marotos estavam estirados no chão da sala comunal da grifinória. O treino fora imensamente cansativo. Estavam quase dormindo ali mesmo quando...

- DROGA! – exclamou Remus – Tinha um trabalho de poções pra fazer! E com essa história de treino de quadribol eu me esqueci completamente!

- Trabalho de poções? – perguntou Peter assustado – Que trabalho de poções?

- Calma Moony! – falou Sirius – Ainda é cedo! Dá tempo de você fazer!

- Tempo? Você acha que dá tempo de fazer Padfoot? Nem que vocês fizessem o próprio trabalho eu não teria tempo de terminar. A culpa é sua!

- Minha? – estranhou o animago – O que foi que eu fiz?

- A culpa é SUA sim! Foi VOCÊ que me convenceu a jogar esse maldito jogo!

- Perai Moony! – intrometeu-se Prongs – A Lil te deu a chance de não querer jogar e você mesmo disse que queria! Então não reclama!

- É! O que aconteceu com o Moony calmo que a gente conhece? – estranhou Sirius.

- Eu... vocês estão certos... – falou Remus mais calmo – e eu odeio não saber o que está acontecendo comigo!

Resignado, Remus se sentou em uma mesa na sala comunal da Grifinória e começou a fazer o trabalho que estava atrasado. Seguindo o exemplo dele, Albus também começou a trabalhar e Peter se sentou entre eles, tentando copiar alguma coisa.

Em sua sala, Harry olhava através de sua janela para a orla da floresta proibida. A casa que pertencera ao meio gigante Rubeus Hagrid estava abandonada, mas a lua quase cheia a iluminava e mostrava que... _lua quase cheia? _Pensou Harry. _Porque o fato da lua estar quase cheia me preocupa?_ E então um outro pensamento veio em sua mente: _REMUS!_ Ele precisava falar urgentemente com o garoto. E com a diretora. Medidas precisavam ser tomadas, afinal, pelo formato da lua, ela estaria cheia em dois dias.

Rapidamente Harry sai de seus aposentos em direção a sala da diretoria. Ao chegar lá, diz a senha às gárgulas que guardam a entrada e bate na porta da diretora. Vários minutos são necessários, assim como várias batidas na porta até que uma Minerva McGonagall de cabelos soltos e robe atende à porta.

- Harry? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Ainda não, Minerva, mas vai acontecer em dois dias.

- Como assim? – perguntou Minerva ainda em frente à porta.

- Posso entrar? – perguntou Harry - Não é um assunto que deva ser tratado aqui...

- Oh! Claro! Entre! – respondeu Minerva embaraçada pela falta de cortesia – O que vai acontecer em dois dias?

- Será lua cheia. – respondeu Harry de forma simples e direta.

- E...? – começou McGonagall, mas então seu semblante passou a expressar receio – Remus!

- Exatamente. Remus E marotos. – acrescentou Harry.

- Marotos? – perguntou McGonagall um pouco confusa – O que tem os marotos?

- Eles são animagos ilegais... – lembrou Harry – Passam a noite com Remus...

- Merlin! É verdade! Tinha me esquecido desse detalhe!

- O que faremos? – perguntou Harry.

- Creio que teremos que usar a velha casa dos gritos...

- Diretora, não temos como preparar uma poção mata-cão? Seria mais eficiente. – sugeriu Harry.

- Infelizmente, Harry, essa poção demora dias pra ser feita, e tem que ser tomada com antecedência. Mesmo que consigamos a poção, ela não terá efeito. – respondeu a professora.

- Certo... – respondeu Harry desolado – Eu só precisava avisá-la sobre a situação e saber o que fazer, tem mais alguma providência que precisa ser tomada?

- Avise Remus sobre a lua. Não creio que ele saiba que ela está tão próxima. E não deixe os marotos se aproximarem daquela casa!

- Por quê? – questionou Harry – Segundo Remus, eles fazem com que ele se torne menos... animal.

- É perigoso! – argumentou a diretora – Eles não podiam fazer isso no passado e não podem fazer isso agora! Não permitirei que alunos sob meus cuidados se machuquem!

- Certo, faça como acha melhor, diretora.

- Vou aumentar a segurança do castelo para amanhã à noite. Nenhum aluno pode sair do castelo. Você, Harry, empeça que eles cheguem até o Sr. Lupin. É uma ordem!

- Como quiser. – concordou ele mesmo não concordando – Boa noite diretora.

- Boa noite, Harry.

E com isso, Harry saiu da sala da diretora e se dirigiu novamente para seu quarto, pensando em como faria para impedir os marotos de acompanharem Remus em sua transformação e se isso realmente faria algum bem a eles, principalmente ao licantropo.

A segunda-feira amanheceu clara, depois de um fim de semana tempestuoso. Albus levantou-se, como sempre, em um horário que lhe dava tempo de relaxar um pouco em sua cama antes de ser obrigado a levantar e fazer o árduo trabalho de acordar os companheiros de quarto. Diferentemente do que ele pensava, Albus não era o único que já estava acordado.

Remus Lupin, também conhecido por John Armstrong mal havia dormido. Sua desatenção com a tarefa de poções mais sua _estranha_ irritabilidade lhe rendeu uma crise de insônia. Por isso, ao perceber os movimentos na cama de Albus, ele disse:

- Oi.

E teve como resposta um Albus Severus Potter irritado por ter caído no chão com o susto que levou. E como reação, Remus começou a rir do amigo que tentava se desenrolar das cobertas.

- Ontem acorda supostamente cedo e briga com todo mundo. Hoje mal nasce o dia e já tá rindo e pregando peças... Quem te entende Remus Lupin? – perguntou Albus irritadiço.

- Olhe... normalmente isso não acontece comigo... – falou Remus entre risadas – Mas os marotos me entendem!

- Olha, REMIE, – falou Sirius assustando os outros dois – não sei se a gente realmente te entende!

- VOCES QUEREM PARAR DE TENTAR ME MATAR DE SUSTO! – berrou Albus depois de ir parar no chão pela segunda vez, o que causou outro ataque de risos em Remus e que foi acompanhado pelo riso dos outros marotos e de Jay.

- Pelo jeito o monitor continua irritadinho... – comentou Prongs fingindo-se de sério e segurando o riso – Você precisa ser mais...

- MAROTO! – completaram Sirius, Jay e Prongs.

- Mais maroto? – perguntou Al de cara feia.

-É! – responderam eles.

- Está bem. _Levicorpus, levicorpus, levicorpus._

Os feitiços deixaram Prongs, Padfoot e James de cabeça pra baixo, fazendo-os xingar.

- Qual o problema agora? – perguntou ele falsamente inocente – Vocês não queriam que eu fosse mais maroto? – terminou ele rindo da cara dos amigos.

Depois de dizer isso, Al entrou no banheiro, deixando os colegas de quarto pendurados. Sabendo que corria perigo, assim que terminou de se vestir ele escancarou a porta e tentou passar correndo pelo quarto. Infelizmente para ele, os outros foram mais rápidos e agora era ele, Albus, quem estava de cabeça pra baixo e suspenso no ar.

Ainda preso no ar, Albus começou a rir, assim como os outros já estavam fazendo, o que foi a prova de que ele realmente estava se tornando um maroto.

O café da manha passou de forma tranqüila, sem imprevistos. Os garotos conseguiram não se atrasar e comiam calmamente ao lado de Lily, Lil, Rose, Lene e Alice. A última lançava, de vez em quando, um olhar para a mesa dos professores, mais especificamente ao professor de Herbologia. Se ele era seu filho, ele deveria saber o que acontecera com ela em todos esses anos, mas _e se ele não for meu filho?_

As dúvidas continuaram na cabeça de Alice, mas ela teve que deixá-las de lado quando percebeu Lily a chamando para a primeira aula do dia, transfiguração.

As aulas passaram calmamente, todos estavam preocupados, os NOM's estavam chegando e as aulas estavam cada vez mais difíceis, o que queria dizer que os professores estavam cada vez mais agitados, passando matérias ainda mais difíceis e complicadas, exigindo muito de cada aluno.

A última aula daquela segunda-feira era a aula que os garotos mais estavam esperando, DCAT. Aparentemente, a vida de Harry Potter tinha sido muito agitada, e era incrível como o bruxo das trevas mais temido do último século estava sempre no pé dele. Isso intrigava Lily Evans. Até porque, ela era a _mãe _dele, o que para ela era inacreditável, tendo em vista que o pai era o Potter. Mas era um fato, e ela estava começando a se acostumar com a idéia. Entretanto, uma pergunta não saia de sua cabeça: _onde EU estava quando tudo isso aconteceu ao meu __filho_

Essa aula de Defesa aconteceu de forma mais tranqüila do que a primeira. Os alunos já não estavam tão assombrados com o fato de que o professor era o menino-que-sobreviveu e Harry também já não estava tão inseguro. Por isso, quando os alunos pediram que ele continuasse a contar sobre as aventuras que ele vivera em sua época de colégio ele simplesmente uniu a vontade deles com o objetivo da aula.

- Tudo bem, vocês ainda não desistiram de saber todos os problemas que me perseguiram quando eu era estudante, então eu vou contar a vocês uma das minhas histórias, uma história que tem a ver com o assunto que o professor Birmingham estava estudando com vocês. Vou falar a vocês sobre alguns objetos que podem ser usados para fins negros. Na prática, qualquer objeto pode ser convertido em um objeto das trevas...

- Então o que é que nós vamos estudar? – perguntou Rose – Porque se qualquer objeto pode ser um objeto negro, nós teríamos que nos defender de... cadeiras!

- Não exatamente, Srta. Weasley. – respondeu o professor sorrindo – Todo objeto enfeitiçado por magia negra pode ser detectado e consequentemente se pode neutralizar a magia. O que eu vou mostrar a vocês é como se reconhece se um objeto está ou não infestado de magia negra. Alguém sabe me dizer uma maneira de se detectar magia negra?

- Lançando um feitiço detector. – respondeu Lily Ende.

- Correto! Cinco pontos para a grifinória. – concordou Harry – Mas e se o feitiço não conseguir detectar a magia, mesmo ela estando no objeto?

- Algumas pessoas podem sentir a magia negra que o envolve. – respondeu Albus.

- Muito bem! Outros cinco pontos. Existem pessoas que podem sentir a magia negra. Alguém sabe outra forma de detectar?

- Bisbilhoscópios. – respondeu Remus.

- Ah! Correto! Existem objetos capazes de detectar magia negra. O que me lembra meu quarto ano.

- Alguém usou um bisbilhoscópio e achou um feitiço negro em algum objeto? – perguntou Sirius curioso – Alguém morreu por causa dele?

- Não exatamente. – respondeu Harry quando uma sombra de tristeza passou por seu semblante. – No meu quarto ano, 1994, foi realizado aqui em Hogwarts o torneio Tribruxo. E o professor de DCAT desse ano foi, supostamente, Alastor "Olho-Tonto" Moody.

- Supostamente? – perguntou Jessie Mackenzie.

- Sim. Supostamente porque ele não era o verdadeiro Olho-Tonto. Ele era um seguidor de Voldemort com ordens de me colocar na disputa do Tribruxo, o que ele conseguiu. Mas bisbilhoscópios me lembram Olho-Tonto porque foi na sala dele que eu vi a maior quantidade de detectores das trevas de toda a minha vida. Espelhos de inimigos, bisbilhoscópios de todos os tamanhos e sensores de segredo. Tudo o que um auror precisa para descobrir magias negras e proibidas, embora se possa fazer o mesmo com apenas um pouco de dedução. Como diz meu sogro, o Sr. Weasley, nunca confie em nada que pense se você não pode ver onde fica seu cérebro.

- Mas nem tudo o que "pensa" é um objeto das trevas! – defendeu James – Algumas coisas podem ser enfeitiçadas pra... pra...

- Pra serem objetos que ajudem alunos a infringirem regras e insultarem pessoas. – completou Harry com um sorriso no canto dos lábios, pensando, assim como James, no mapa do maroto – Não é Sr. Bond?

- Não... necessariamente. – falou Prongs inseguro – Podem ser apenas uma forma de... conhecimento, ou de guardar segredos!

- Nosso tempo já está acabando, então, tarefa de casa. Quero uma lista de 5 objetos das trevas, quais as conseqüências que ele trás e como neutralizá-lo. Estão dispensados. Sr. Armstrong, fique um instante, por favor.

Assim que todos os alunos saíram da sala, Harry se certificou de que a porta estava fechada e começou:

- John, quando foi sua última... transformação?

- Há três semanas... por quê?

- Nesse caso, sinto lhe informar que amanhã será lua cheia...

- A...ma...nhã? – falou Remus incrédulo.

- É. Amanhã. E a professora McGonagall não quer que os marotos estejam lá.

- Ma-mas... ela não sabe... sabe? Como assim? Vocês sabem? Todos sabem de tudo? Por quê?

- O porquê de todos saberem é uma longa história, mas sim, sabemos. Foi você mesmo quem contou a mim e ao professor Dumbledore. Mas o que interessa é que eles não podem aparecer na casa dos gritos amanhã à noite.

- Ma-mas... sem eles eu... eu não sou eu mesmo... – confessou Remus.

- Não se preocupe. Você não estará sozinho. E eu duvido muito que James e Sirius acatem essa decisão.

- Não estarei sozinho?

- Não, eu estarei com você! Sabe que eu sempre quis participar de uma dessas aventuras marotas? – explicou Harry descontraindo o momento. – Mas agora pode ir. Você provavelmente vai sofrer um interrogatório...

Remus saiu da sala abalado. Mas a certeza de que não passaria essa noite de lua cheia sozinho lhe deu uma pequena alegria e um grande entendimento. _A culpa é da lua então, _pensou ele, _é a aproximação da lua cheia que me deixou... irritável._

Mal Remus Lupin colocou os pés no salão comunal da Grifinória, dois pares de braço o empurraram para fora novamente. Sirius e James arrastaram o amigo até uma sala vazia e lá começaram o interrogatório que Remus sabia que teria que responder.

- O que o professor queria com você? – perguntou Sirius – Por que ele falou SÓ com você? O que foi que você aprontou SEM a gente?

- É isso mesmo, Moony, o que você fez sem sequer comentar com a gente? – concordou James.

- Eu não fiz nada. – respondeu Remus com uma tranqüilidade que ele não tivera nos últimos dias. – O professor queria apenas me deixar a par dos próximos acontecimentos...

- QUE acontecimentos? – cortou Sirius – O jogo é só no outro fim de semana. Não tem mais nada pra acontecer nos próximos dias.

- Você tem idéia de que parte do mês nós estamos, Padfoot? – respondeu Remus com uma pergunta.

- É segunda-feira, 10 de janeiro de 2021, Moony, o que tem demais nisso? – respondeu Sirius.

- Remie, para de enrolar a gente! – disse James ainda mais curioso – O que vai acontecer?

- Amanhã é lua cheia, James. E vocês estão proibidos de me acompanhar. – respondeu Remus, a voz demonstrando o quanto essa noticia o entristecia.

- Por que você não quer que a gente te acompanhe Moony? – perguntou Sirius possesso de raiva.

- Eu quero! – respondeu Moony.

- Então porque raios você disse que não podemos? – adiantou-se Sirius.

- Pelo simples fato de que eles SABEM sobre vocês serem animagos.

- Como eles poderiam... – começou James – Ah! Harry! Ele com certeza sabe, mas porque ele contaria isso pra alguém?

- Ele não contou. Fui eu... – tentou responder Remus.

- E porque você fez isso? – interrompeu Sirius.

- Se você deixar eu falar, Padfoot, eu posso explicar que não fui eu, mas fui eu...

- Não tá ajudando, Moony... – reclamou o de olhos azuis.

- Fui eu, o eu desse tempo quem contou pra McGonagall! – conseguiu, finalmente, explicar Remus.

- E porque o seu eu futuro faria uma coisa dessas? – estranhou James – Isso causaria problemas pra gente!

- Eu não sei! Se vocês querem tanto saber, perguntem pra alguém que estava com esse eu futuro quando ele fez isso! – irritou-se Remus e saiu da sala.

- O Moony não parece muito feliz com essa noticia... – comentou Sirius com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

- É claro que ele não está, Padfoot. – disse James como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo – Ele vai se transformar em lobo amanhã, e não estaremos lá pra amenizar a dor dele.

- Claro que estaremos, Prongs! – falou Sirius abrindo o sorriso – Ou você realmente acha que nós _os marotos_ não vamos achar um meio de estar com ele amanhã, na casa dos gritos?

- Você está começando a falar a minha língua, Padfoot! – falou James sorrindo marotamente – Acho que podemos dar um jeito de chegar lá, e quando estivermos lá...

- Não terão como nos impedir de ficar. – completou Sirius também mostrando seu sorriso maroto.

Do outro lado da porta, Remus sorria triunfante. Ele tinha certeza de que seus amigos não iriam deixá-lo sozinho durante a transformação, e como o professor Potter mesmo disse que queria participar de uma "aventura marota", eles estariam acobertados.

Terça-feira foi um dia complicado para Remus. O garoto já estava a duas noites sem dormir e a expectativa para a próxima noite era de mais uma noite insone. Mesmo assim, quando os outros garotos levantaram, encontraram Remus Lupin sentado em uma poltrona em frente à lareira, na sala comunal, com um livro aberto no colo e um sorriso estampado no rosto.

- Você está bem, John? – perguntou Jay com receio.

- Muito bem, James, me sinto muito bem hoje. – respondeu o maroto sorrindo ainda mais, o que não era comum nele.

- Você não dormiu de novo, não é? – perguntou Albus – Dá pra ver pelas olheiras imensas em baixo dos seus olhos...

- É... eu não consegui dormir, mas hoje temos aulas interessantes! – desconversou o maroto de cabelos castanhos. – Vamos tomar café?

- Vamos! – concordou Peter entusiasmado.

E assim eles foram para o salão principal. Remus estava feliz demais, na opinião de Sirius e James, pra quem iria passar uma transformação _sem_ ajuda, mas era melhor um Remus sorrindo do que um Remus de mau-humor, e por isso eles não falaram nada.

A aula de transfiguração passou lentamente, assim como as aulas seguintes, ou assim pareceram aos marotos, já que eles estavam ansiosos com a chegada do pôr-do-sol. Remus deixou a última aula do dia um pouco antes dos outros, afinal, ele deveria estar na casa dos gritos antes do sol se pôr.

Sirius e James se entreolharam quando o amigo saiu da sala e um sorriso maroto pode ser visto em seus rostos.

A aula acabou alguns minutos antes da lua cheia aparecer. Os monitores e o zelador, uma cópia mais nova de Filch, estavam avisados para não deixarem ninguém sair do castelo naquele fim de tarde específico, o que queria dizer que não seria tão fácil para os marotos chegarem aos jardins.

Com uma ajudinha da capa da invisibilidade e do mapa do maroto, ambos _emprestados _de Jay, os dois utilizaram uma passagem secreta que levava do terceiro andar até as masmorras e outra que saia das masmorras e dava numa porta escondida por arbustos do lado de fora do castelo. Ali, Sirius se transformou em um enorme cachorro preto enquanto James seguia embaixo da capa.

Com a ajuda de um feitiço, James fez um graveto flutuar e apertar o botão que imobilizava o salgueiro lutador. O cachorro que era Sirius entrou pela passagem e logo depois James o seguiu. A lua estava prestes a nascer.

Por isso, os garotos correram desabalados para o fim do longo corredor, ambos transformados. Sirius ainda como cachorro e James como cervo. Quando chegaram à casa dos gritos, os dois levaram um imenso susto. Havia ali um _gatinho _laranja, enrolado em si mesmo, aparentemente adormecido.

Quando os dois deram alguns passos, tencionando reunirem-se a Remus no andar de cima, o _gatinho _abriu os enormes olhos verdes, se esticou e os garotos se viram frente a frente com um imenso tigre de bengala.

Gritos começaram a ecoar no andar de cima no momento em que a casa foi banhada pela luz da lua. Quando os gritos começaram a se transformar em uivos, os marotos tentaram passar pelo tigre mais uma vez, mas o felino sentou-se em frente ao primeiro degrau e lançou a eles um olhar reprovador. Cachorro e cervo se olharam por alguns segundos, tentando decidir qual seria a melhor solução. Eles estavam em dois, mas aquele tigre não parecia querer feri-los e lutar com ele poderia trazer problemas quando voltassem para a escola.

Depois de um último e sofrido uivo, Sirius não conseguiu mais ficar parado e saltou por cima do tigre, sendo seguido por James e, incrivelmente, pelo tigre, que parecia satisfeito com a atitude deles.

Quando chegaram ao andar de cima, entraram no quarto de onde vinham gemidos e encontraram um lobisomem prostrado, ajoelhado no chão, os braços soltos ao lado do corpo e a cabeça baixa.

Rapidamente, Sirius se aproximou do lobisomem, cheirando-o amistosamente. Em reconhecimento, o lobo se sentou no chão, deixando o cervo também se aproximar. Quando o tigre fez menção de chegar perto, porém, o lobo rosnou e mostrou os dentes. Sem se deixar ameaçar, o tigre continuou chegando perto e quando estava a uma distância mínima do lobo simplesmente se sentou e olhou profundamente nos olhos amarelos da fera.

Verdes nos amarelos. Travaram uma luta de olhares, ou um simples reconhecimento daqueles orbes verdes. Remus estava menos lupino e reconheceu no tigre um amigo. Para demonstrar a confiança e a marotice, o lobo bateu com a pata na cara do tigre que em resposta se pos de pé e andou graciosamente porta a fora.

Sirius e James se olharam espantados. Se o tigre estava ali para impedi-los de ver Remus, porque agora incitava o lobo a sair do quarto, da casa? Para obter as respostas e se divertirem como sempre faziam na lua cheia, os dois concordaram em simplesmente seguir o tigre, coisa que o lobo-Remus já havia feito.

Quando o cachorro e o cervo alcançaram os outros dois eles já estavam na passagem secreta para os terrenos de Hogwarts. Lá, o tigre olhou de forma interrogativa para os outros, como se perguntando como sairiam dali sem a ajuda de Peter, que sequer sabia que era lua cheia, sem poderem se transformar em bruxos. A resposta foi um latido de Sirius, que sem pressa saiu da passagem e manteve a pata no nó do salgueiro para que os outros pudessem sair. O ar livre fez bem a todos eles.

Assim que se viu fora da passagem, o lobisomem correu para a floresta proibida. Ele conhecia aquele lugar. Ele _pertencia_ àquele lugar. Os outros três seguiram o lobisomem. Embrenharam-se cada vez mais fundo na floresta, chegando a uma clareira. Uma clareira conhecida pelos marotos. Uma clareira conhecida pelo tigre. A mesma clareira onde 23 anos antes, Voldemort pensara ter matado Harry Potter. Os quatro animais percorreram boa parte da floresta naquela noite. Levaram o tigre a lugares que ele nunca havia estado antes. Uma caverna cheia de estalactites e estalagmites brilhantes, um córrego de água cristalina, árvores imensas e antigas que desprendiam uma magia ancestral, e tudo isso, todos esses lugares mal foram notados por eles, que estavam tão entretidos em brincar de correr atrás um do outro, de morder, de derrubar.

A noite foi muito divertida para todos eles, e quando a aurora estava próxima, o lobo simplesmente pressentiu e voltou aos trancos e barrancos para o salgueiro lutador, dócil como o humano de quem ele roubava a consciência.

Cansados, os marotos se deixaram cair no chão da casa dos gritos. No andar de cima o lobo passava novamente pelo ritual de transformação, os uivos de dor sendo entrecortados pelos gritos de uma pessoa. E mesmo sabendo que o amigo sofria, e muito, os outros dois marotos olhavam curiosos para o tigre.

James voltou a ser James. Sirius voltou a ser Sirius. Remus ganhava novamente sua consciência, mas o tigre não dava sinais de que revelaria sua verdadeira identidade a eles.

Impaciente, Sirius disse:

- Você vai ou não vai mostrar quem é você?

- Vocês ainda não adivinharam quem é o tigre? – perguntou uma voz cansada no topo da escada.

- Deveríamos saber? – perguntou James desconcertado.

- É que é tão obvio! – respondeu Remus – É só olhar pra cara dele!

- O que tem na cara dele? – perguntou Sirius de má vontade.

- Olhem direito!

E eles olharam. Olharam e procuraram qualquer sinal que desvendasse quem era aquele tigre. E então eles notaram. Os olhos verdes e bondosos e uma fina cicatriz em forma de raio na testa, além de marcas redondas em volta dos olhos.

- Professor Harry! – disseram os dois espantados e viram o tigre se transformar no homem de cabelos negros e olhos verdes, homem este que ria com vontade da cara de espanto deles.

- Ma-mas... o senhor não deveria tentar impedir a gente de sair daqui em vez de nos levar pra floresta? – perguntou James intrigado.

- Eu sou filho de um maroto, não sou? – perguntou Harry – Vocês acham mesmo que eu ia perder a oportunidade de viver essa experiência? Depois de todas as histórias que eu ouvi sobre as noites de lua cheia?

Ainda rindo da cara que os marotos faziam, Harry liderou o grupo no caminho de volta para o colégio. Ele levaria Remus até a enfermaria e aproveitaria para pegar uma poção revigorante, afinal, ele teria que dar aula durante todo o dia, mesmo não tendo dormido absolutamente nada durante a noite.

Quando chegaram à enfermaria, Harry e Remus foram recebidos não apenas pela enfermeira, como era o esperado, mas também pela diretora, que olhava de forma ameaçadora para o moreno.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, diretora? – perguntou Harry inocentemente.

- Sim. – respondeu ela seca.

- E podemos ajudar em alguma coisa?

- Apenas me digam. Onde os senhores passaram a noite?

- Na casa dos gritos? – Harry ainda tentou se passar por inocente, apesar de que pela cara da diretora ela sabia muito bem que eles não estiveram a noite toda lá.

- É mesmo? Então porque quando eu olhei pela minha janela nesta manhã vi um lobo, um cachorro, um cervo e um tigre entrando na passagem do salgueiro? Que fique claro, Harry Potter, eu pedi expressamente que o senhor impedisse que isso acontecesse e não que se juntasse a eles em um passeio pela floresta!

Completamente desarmado e envergonhado, Harry abaixou o olhar. Uma pontada de arrependimento começava a lhe incomodar a consciência, que até então estivera completamente limpa.

- Me desculpe Diretora. – respondeu ele sincero – Mas como a senhora esperava que eu impedisse eles de se juntar a Re... John? Eles chegaram até a casa dos gritos por conta própria! Não havia como mandá-los de volta para o castelo sem colocar a vida deles e a minha em risco.

- Você está me dizendo que mesmo com todos os monitores patrulhando os corredores e que mesmo com todas as saídas bloqueadas James e Sirius simplesmente apareceram na casa dos gritos? – perguntou McGonagall espantada.

- Exatamente. – respondeu Harry. – Como a senhora já sabe, eles conhecem esse castelo muito bem! Muito melhor do que a maior parte dos professores! E... eu tenho a impressão de que eles tiveram a ajudinha de um certo mapa... – completou Harry olhando para Remus, que a essa altura já estava sendo atendido pela enfermeira.

- Esses garotos... eles... vão receber uma bela detenção! – falou Minerva um tanto descomposta – Onde eles estão?

- Devem estar em suas camas. – respondeu Harry – A noite foi... cansativa.

- Pois eles que se atrevam a faltar em uma aula sequer! Ah mas eles vão se arrepender se faltarem em uma única aula. – falou McGonagall saindo da enfermaria.

- Ufa... essa foi por pouco! – suspirou Harry – Achei que ela iria arrancar minha pele!

Remus riu do comentário.

- Professor?

- Sim John?

- A quanto tempo o senhor é um animago?

- Hum... – fez Harry pensativo – Acho que há mais de 20 anos... Por quê?

- E em mais de vinte anos não houve nenhum momento parecido com o dessa noite, nenhuma noite como animago na floresta?

- Oh, não... – falou Harry tristemente – Com todo o meu trabalho e tudo mais... isso fica meio... impossível...

Pouco depois disso, Harry saiu da enfermaria com um frasco contendo poção revigorante e foi para sua sala. Tentaria dormir um pouquinho antes da primeira aula. Remus logo dormiu. James e Sirius nem sequer sabiam que estavam enrascados e dormiam a sono solto em suas camas. O dia estava apenas começando.

N/a: e então? gostaram? não queiram me matar, ou me azarar, porque eu ainda não escrevi sobre o jogo... ele vem no proximo capitulo, prometo! ahh, se alguem tiver uma sugestão de quem pode narrar o jogo... ainda não decidi isso...  
E o que acharam da lua cheia? o Harry convenceu como Tigre? qualquer ideia ou sugestão, deixem um Review!

era isso... aguardem o proximo cap! vai ter grandes emoções! e não esqueçam de deixar reviews! elas me animam a escrever mais e mais rapido!


	7. Capitulo 6

**CAPITULO VI**

Quando Albus acordou, no dia seguinte a lua cheia, o que ele encontrou no dormitório foram: uma cama vazia, seu irmão e seu primo dormindo a sono solto, exatamente do jeito que estiveram na noite anterior, assim como Peter, e dois corpos completamente jogados em suas camas, ainda com a roupa do corpo.

Sorrindo marotamente, Albus se vestiu e antes de sair do quarto fez, com um feitiço, tocar seu despertador e com outro, um balde de água cair em cima de cada garoto. O garoto ainda viu, antes de fechar a porta, o pulo de susto que os outros cinco garotos deram e logo depois estava indo tranquilamente para o salão principal tomar seu café da manhã.

Quando Jay e Hugh chegaram ao salão principal lançaram a Al um olhar destroçador, antes de se sentarem próximos ao moreno. Olhar esse que foi devolvido a eles com um imenso sorriso. O mesmo tipo de sorriso que se via no rosto de Prongs e Padfoot quando eles estavam armando algum plano.

- Onde estão James, Sirius e Peter? – perguntou Al curioso.

- Dormindo. – respondeu Jay – Onde está John?

- Não sei. Quando eu acordei, ele não estava no quarto...

- Estranho... – comentou Hugh.

Depois de tomarem o café da manhã, cada um se dirigia a sua sala. Quando Albus entrou na sala de transfiguração ele teve que rir diante da cena que se desenrolava a sua frente.

Alice Cohen estava sentada entre Lily e Marlene rindo, assim como a outra castanha, de uma Lily Evans da cor de seus cabelos com um James Prongs Potter sentado no chão e dormindo com a cabeça apoiada no colo da ruiva.

Sirius Black não estava em um estado melhor, mas o moreno de olhos azuis estava sentado na mesa atrás de Marlene dormindo de quase roncar usando os braços como travesseiro. Ao lado dele, Peter olhava-os tentando decidir se ria ou se também deitava e dormia.

- O que aconteceu com eles? – perguntou Albus às meninas.

- Aparentemente, eles passaram a noite em claro... – respondeu Marlene.

- Por quê? – perguntou ele curioso.

- Quando perguntamos... – respondeu Alice – Eles só disseram uma palavra. Lua...

- Lua? – estranhou o de olhos verdes – Lua... ontem não foi... LUA CHEIA!

- Lua cheia? – perguntaram em coro Lene e Alice.

- Remus... – sussurrou Lily.

- Nossa! É verdade! – comentaram elas.

- Ahh! – fez Albus – Isso explica muita coisa.

Mas o que essa informação explicava as meninas não puderam saber, já que a entrada da professora fez com que todos os alunos se sentassem em seus lugares, mas não foi o suficiente para que James e Sirius acordassem, fazendo com que Lily ficasse ainda mais irritada.

- BOND! – exclamou a ruiva – saia do meu colo! A professora já chegou e eu não quero você ai!

- Me deixa dormir, ruivinha... – respondeu o garoto sonolento – Tá tão bom aqui...

Ao ver o que acontecia, a professora andou a passos secos em direção ao grupo.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou ela – Sr. Bond! LEVANTE-SE imediatamente!

- Mais cinco minutinhos mamãe... – falou Prongs ainda dormindo e suspirando – Eu to sonhando com a _minha_ ruivinha...

- EU NÃO SOU SUA RUIVINHA! – berrou Lily ao mesmo tempo em que levantava, fazendo com que James caísse no chão e finalmente acordasse.

- O QUE? Onde eu estou? – perguntou confuso – Por que você levantou desse jeito Lily? Tava tão bom...

- Eu não sou travesseiro Po... Bond! – respondeu Lily – Arranje outro lugar pra colocar sua cabeça!

Depois desse _pequeno _incidente, a aula pode transcorrer normalmente. Ou ao menos o que se pode considerar normal quando se tem uma professora irritável e dois marotos dormindo descaradamente.

Quando a noite chegou, Remus John Lupin estava deitado em sua cama no dormitório quando entra pela porta, completamente irritado, James acompanhado de Albus, Peter e Sirius.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Remus sentando-se na cama.

- Evans. – responderam em coro Sirius e Albus.

- O que a Lily fez dessa vez?

- Aquela garota está começando a me irritar! – confessou Prongs – Agora ela acha que sabe tudo sobre quadribol! Como se ela já tivesse participado de um jogo sequer na vidinha tediante dela. Mas ela vai ver só! O mico que ela vai pagar no dia do jogo vai mostrar a ela o que é bom pra tosse!

Remus lançou um olhar questionador aos outros garotos, mas eles apenas fizeram sinal para que deixassem o assunto de lado.

- E como foram as aulas hoje? – perguntou o licantropo numa tentativa de mudar o assunto.

- Teriam sido ótimas! – começou James – Se a Evans simplesmente tivesse me deixado dormir!

- Ninguém mandou ficar a noite toda acordada, VIADO! – comentou Albus.

- Ou se a McGonagall não tivesse ficado no nosso pé o dia inteiro... – comentou Sirius antes de completar - O que está acontecendo com você, Albus?

- Por quê?

- Você está tão... maroto ultimamente...

- Estou apenas seguindo o conselho de vocês! – argumentou Al – Não queriam que eu começasse a aprontar?

- É! – respondeu Jay que entrara a alguns segundos no quarto – Mas era pra você aprontar COM a gente, não CONTRA A GENTE!

- Oh! – fez Al fingindo arrependimento – Deveriam ter dito isso antes! Pena que agora não dá mais pra voltar atrás, não é mesmo? – completou ele com um imenso sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Os dias seguintes foram marcados por treinos exaustivos de quadribol, para Lil, Marlene, os marotos, Albus e Hugh e de muita biblioteca para Lily, Alice, Rose e Lil. James Prongs Potter sempre que via as garotas se dirigindo para a biblioteca soltava um comentário ácido que fazia Lily ficar ainda mais tempo com a cara enfiada nos livros.

Quando o dia do jogo finalmente chegou, os alunos da grifinória estavam extremamente animados, afinal, não é todo dia que acontece um jogo entre jogadores de apenas uma casa. É por isso que, logo depois do café da manhã, os alunos começaram a se dirigir para o campo de quadribol, na busca pelos melhores lugares da arquibancada.

Ao invés de seguir o exemplo dos outros professores, Harry Potter se dirigiu para o portão de Hogwarts, onde ele iria encontrar seus convidados. Depois de alguns minutos de espera, Harry viu surgirem as silhuetas de Ted Lupin e Victoire Weasley, o primeiro com o cabelo espetado (como o de Harry) e azul, além de estar complemente ansioso.

Mais alguns minutos e quatro pessoas foram avistadas caminhando em direção à escola. Ronald e Hermione acompanhados de Ginny e outro dos irmãos dela, Jorge Weasley. Após se cumprimentarem, o grupo, liderados por Harry, seguiu para o campo de quadribol, que a essa altura já estava praticamente lotado. Depois de indicar aos Weasleys seus lugares, Harry se dirigiu aos vestiários.

Quando o moreno de olhos verdes passou pelo vestiário da grifinória pode ouvir claramente seu filho mais velho, James Sirius Potter, discursando sobre a importância do time oficial ganhar aquele jogo, mesmo sendo _apenas_ um amistoso.

Harry riu baixinho antes de seguir seu caminho. Ao passar pelo vestiário da corvinal, que havia sido emprestado aos desafiantes, no entanto, ele não ouviu absolutamente nada. Era como se ninguém estivesse ali dentro. O que era muito estranho. Cauteloso e curioso, Harry abriu lentamente uma fresta na porta e então e ele pode ouvir claramente o que sua filha mais nova, Lily Potter, estava dizendo aos outros.

- Nós treinamos muito. Sabemos jogar. Jogamos bem, muito bem. Agora tudo o que temos que fazer é ir lá fora e nos divertir vendo a cara de taxo do Jay quando provarmos que somos MUITO melhores do que ele!

Harry sorriu enquanto fechava novamente a porta. Esse jogo prometia ser bem... interessante. Assim que trocou de roupa, colocando o uniforme de juiz, Harry pegou sua velha _firebolt,_ encantou o caixote de bolas para que flutuasse até o centro do campo e lá, parado no meio do campo, observou todas aquelas pessoas sentadas, esperando ansiosamente o jogo. Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha quando uma voz que ele aprendera a reconhecer nos últimos dias começou a narrar o jogo. _O que é que __ela__ fazia ali?_

- Olá apreciadores de quadribol! Prontos para uma partida que promete ser eletrizante? – narrou a voz de Lily Evans – Hoje teremos um amistoso entre o time oficial da grifinória e um time de desafiantes que nunca jogaram juntos antes, mas que passaram as últimas semanas se preparando para esse jogo! Quem vai ganhar? Saberemos em alguns momentos!

A arquibancada rugiu com os gritos de aprovação dos espectadores. Harry fez sinal, indicando que já estava na hora do jogo.

- E agora vamos chamar os jogadores! – Lily continuou a narração – Pelo time oficial da grifinória temos Andrew Smith, Jason Stuart, Matt Daimon, Brian Stuart, Carol Brown, Betty Johnson e o capitão Jaaaames Pootteeeer!

A multidão gritou. Muitos aplaudiram. Os sonserinos vaiaram.

- E os desafiantes! Todos grifinórios! Batam palmas para Hugh Weasley, Marlene Harley, Sirius White, Albus Potter, John Armstrong, James Bond e a capitã, Liiiily Pootteeeer!

As arquibancadas rugiram ainda mais alto. Até mesmo alguns sonserinos aplaudiam, entre eles Scorpius Malfoy, mesmo sob o olhar reprovador dos companheiros de casa.

- E arbitrando o jogo, o-menino-que-sobreviveu, aquele-que-derrotou-o-lorde-das-trevas, nosso querido professor de DCAT, Harry Potter!

Ao ouvir isso, Harry ficou branco. Suas pernas viraram gelatina. _Como é que ela sabe disso? _

Jay, Al e Lil olharam para o pai. Eles se assustaram tanto quanto ele ao ouvir sobre "o-menino-que-sobreviveu".

- Pai? – chamou Lil – Tudo bem?

- Sim, sim! – disse Harry se recuperando do susto – Um aperto de mão amigável, vamos começar esse jogo!

- Pronta pra perder maninha? – disse Jay.

- Nem em sonhos, maninho! – respondeu Lil.

- Montem nas vassouras! – mandou Harry.

- E os balaços foram liberados, assim como o pomo de ouro! – narrou Lily – E agora a goles está em jogo! A partida começou! E James Potter com a posse da goles. Nossa como ele é rápido! Passa para Brown que está muito próxima as balizas e... ponto para o time oficial da grifinória! 5 segundos de jogo, isso é incrível!

Um tantinho irritada com a performance do irmão, Lil manda que James comece com a goles.

- E James Bond está com a goles. – continuou Lily – ele tenta passar para John Armstrong... Mal jeito James, mal jeito! Johnson rouba a goles e marca! 20X0 para o time oficial! Você deveria ter esperado ela passar de vocês pra passar a goles, Bond... – comenta Lily irritando o maroto.

- Eu disse! Esse jogo vai ser moleza! – comentou Jay próximo a Lil.

- O jogo só acaba quando o apanhador pega o pomo, e eu te garanto. Albus VAI pegar o pomo. – respondeu Lil.

- E de que vai adiantar ele acabar com o jogo se vocês estiverem 150 pontos atrás no placar? – debochou Jay antes de voltar a sua posição.

- Lily Potter com a goles. E aparentemente velocidade é de família! Olhem como essa menina voa! Está quase chegando ao aro, ela vai bater? Não! Ela passa a goles para John e desvia do goleiro, deixando os aros livres pra que Armstrong marque! 20X10!

- Essa é a minha capitã! – falou Prongs indo de encontro a Lil – É assim que se faz um gol!

Muito irritado, Jay joga a bola para Johnson , manda Brown se manter ao lado dela e ele mesmo voa um pouco atrás delas.

- E o time de James Potter entra em formação triangular. Sirius White entra na frente de Johnson. Ela se atrapalha, mas consegue passar a bola para Brown. Marlene Harley já está arremessando um balaço. Brown deixa a bola cair, mas quem a recupera é James Potter. O segundo balaço é arremessado por Sirius, mas Potter desvia, agora é só ele e o goleiro, Hugh Weasley. James faz uma finta, engana o goleiro e marca! 30X10!

Lily grita com Remus e Prongs, indicando qual jogada eles tentariam a seguir.

- John Armstrong fica com a goles. Ele passa para James Bond, no meio do campo, - continua narrando Lily – o que é que o idiota está fazendo? Pra que voar em ziguezague? Agora a bola está com Lily Potter e ela simplesmente devolve a bola para Bond, mas ele está praticamente dentro da baliza do meio e é ponto para os desafiantes! 30X20.

- A goles está com James Potter. Ele é cercado por Lil e Sirius. Consegue passar a bola para Carol Brown, mas ela acabou de receber um balaço no estômago e deixou a goles cair. A bola é pega por James Bond. Ele arremessa em direção as balizas. Muito fraco James! O vento está contra você! Mas os desafiantes estão com sorte! John Armstrong estava por perto. Ele pega a goles e... PONTO! 30X30 o jogo está empatado!

A torcida grita quando vê que Albus mergulhando em direção ao solo. Brian tenta segui-lo.

- E parece que Albus encontrou o pomo! E a goles que estava na mão de James Potter está agora com John Armstrong que acaba de marcar mais um gol! Um balaço persegue Albus e Brian. Stuart desvia do balaço, mas agora está muito longe de apanhar o pomo. Albus tem todas as chances a seu favor. Mas o balaço quase o acerta! Ele desvia da baliza, mas Stuart vinha por esse lado! Eles colidem e parece que o pomo de ouro sumiu novamente.

Ao tirar os olhos dos apanhadores e olhar para baixo, Jay ficou surpreso em não ver a goles onde ele se lembrava que ela estava, ou seja, em suas mãos. O garoto ficou ainda mais irritado quando percebeu que o placar não estava mais empatado e para _desestressar_ ele voou em alta velocidade para cima da irmã, que estava afastada dos outros jogadores e da goles.

- Isso foi falta! – narrou Lily – Não se voa para cima de um artilheiro quando ele não está próximo do goles! Alguém deveria ensinar a esses James como é que se joga...

Harry marca a falta. Lil cobra e...

- Poooontoooo para os desafiantes! 50X30.

O jogo continua sem muitas emoções por mais alguns minutos. Nenhum dos times consegue marcar, dando trabalho aos goleiros que pareciam imbatíveis. Foi quando numa jogada arriscada...

- Lily Potter com a goles. Stuart e Daimon arremessam os dois balaços pra cima dela. Sirius e Marlene vão atrás deles. Marlene consegue desviar um deles, mas o outro continua perseguindo a capitã. James Bond aparece para receber a goles ele marca! Mas parece que o balaço alcançou Lil, ela está caindo! Alguém faça alguma coisa!

Rapidamente, Harry tira a varinha das vestes e aponta para a filha. "_Mobilicorpus"_. A ruiva para no ar, dando tempo de Albus chegar até ela e colocá-la em sua vassoura antes de levá-la até o chão.

- O jogo está parado. E parece que todos os Potter se preocupam com ela, já que os dois irmãos estão em volta dela.

- Você está bem Lil? – perguntou Albus.

- Ela acabou de ser atirada pra fora da vassoura por um balaço, é obvio que ela não está bem! – responde Jay.

- Calma maninho. – falou Lil – Ainda não foi dessa vez que um balaço vai me tirar do jogo.

- Você acha que ainda vai jogar? Tá louca? – disse Jay.

- Porque ela não poderia continuar jogando? – perguntou Harry.

- Mas pai! Ela pode ter quebrado alguma coisa! – argumentou o mais velho.

- E eu já joguei com os ossos do braço esquerdo completamente quebrados e um balaço errante atrás de mim e ainda assim ganhei o jogo. – contra argumentou Harry – Se ela quiser jogar, ela pode jogar.

- Ótimo! Resolvido isso, vamos voltar pro jogo? – perguntou a caçula se levantando.

- Eu ainda acho que você deveria parar... – disse Jay.

- Você quer é ter uma chance de ganhar o jogo. Ou no mínimo não quer perder pra mim!

- Não é nada disso! – defendeu-se Jay corando levemente antes de montar na vassoura e voltar ao campo junto com Lil.

- O jogo recomeça! – volta a narrar Lily – E parece que a capitã Lily Potter voltou com tudo! Mal a goles volta à disputa e ela já a arremessa para a baliza! 60X30 para os desafiantes! E parece que a volta de Lil animou a todos os jogadores! Albus Potter parece ter achado novamente a pista do Pomo de ouro!

Albus voava por entre os jogadores seguindo a pequena bolinha dourada. Brian Stuart tentava alcançá-lo, mas não era tão bom em se desviar dos outros jogadores, ficando para trás. Albus estava quase batendo na baliza central do time oficial da grifinória quando o pomo parte pra cima, fazendo-o seguir seu curso.

- Os artilheiros continuam jogando. – narrou Lily - 70X40 para os desafiantes e John está tentado marcar mais uma vez! E ele... marca! 80X40! Brian Stuart está quase alcançando Albus, mas aparentemente a vassoura dele não consegue voar em tão alta velocidade. Potter se aproxima do pomo e... ele pegou! Os desafiantes ganham! 230X40! É uma lavada, senhoras e senhores. É incrível o trabalho que Lily Potter fez com esses jogadores. Ela transformou amadores em campeões! – terminou ela cutucando o ego de Prongs Potter.

Os torcedores vão saindo devagar. Os sonserinos rindo da derrota do time grifinório, os grifinórios discutindo que seria bom ter alguns daqueles jogadores no time oficial e os corvinais e lufa-lufas apenas comentando o espetáculo que foi o jogo.

Os jogadores logo vão para os vestiários, os vencedores cantando e gritando, os perdedores apenas lamentando.

Depois de dar tempo a eles de tomarem banho e se vestirem, Harry se aproxima do vestiário da corvinal, onde os vencedores estão instalados. Antes de entrar ele escuta:

- Aquela Evans me paga! – comenta James com Sirius.

- Do que você tá falando, Prongs?

- Você ouviu ela me enchendo durante o jogo inteiro? Até parece que ela sabe alguma coisa de quadribol!

- Prongs... – chama Sirius – Ela sabia! Tanto que os comentários dela tinham lógica!

- Até tu, Padfoot? – emburra James.

Rindo internamente, Harry entra no vestiário.

- Parabéns! Ótimo jogo! – diz o moreno de olhos verdes.

- Obrigado! – respondem em coro.

- O que acham de um almoço no jardim pra comemorar? Ginny, Ron, Mione, Jorge, Victoire e Teddy vão passar a tarde aqui...

- Ótima idéia! – respondeu Lil que já estava pronta – Vou chamar Lily, Alice e Rose!

- Faça isso querida! – concordou Harry sorrindo – Tem uma mesa preparada próximo ao lago.

- Ok. – respondeu Lil antes de sair.

- Espera Lil! – chamou Marlene – Vou com você!

- Prontos garotos? – perguntou Harry

- Sim! – respondeu Al – Vamos?

- Vamos! – responderam Hugh, Sirius e James.

- Você chama seu irmão?

- Pode deixar! – respondeu Al, saindo logo em seguida junto com o outros.

- Está tudo bem Remus? – perguntou Harry.

- Es-está. É só que... Ted Lupin está ai?

- Está.

- Isso não vai contra... contra alguma regra temporal ou coisa assim?

- Bom... aparentemente eu não sou muito bom em seguir regras... mas não se preocupe! Teddy está apenas... curioso.

- Curioso?

- É! Vamos?

E assim, os dois saíram do vestiário e seguiram em direção ao lago. Próximo à borda, numa das margens mais afastadas estava uma enorme mesa. Em volta dela se encontravam várias pessoas. Boa parte delas ruiva.

- Olá pessoal! – cumprimentou Harry.

Todos acenaram de volta. Ou melhor. Quase todos. Um garoto de cabelos azuis olhava catatonicamente para o adolescente que acompanhava Harry. O olhar dele era retribuído por Remus, que olhava com estranhamento a cor dos cabelos do rapaz.

- Já chegaram todos? – perguntou Harry recebendo uma afirmação de todos – Que bom! Acho que precisamos apresentar algumas pessoas, não?

- Porque não nos acomodamos primeiro? – perguntou Hermione.

Assim foi feito. Quando todos já estavam em seus devidos lugares...

- Vou apresentar apenas aqueles que não se conhecem, ok? – começou Harry. – Todos aqui sabem sobre a história de vocês, são todos de confiança. – falou Harry para os viajantes – Começando então por nossos amigos do passado. Temos aqui Alice Cohen, Lily Evans, Marlene McKinnon, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew e James Potter. Agora os meus amigos. Aqui ao lado estão os pais de Rose e Hugh, Ronald e Hermione Weasley. Ali entre James e Albus está o irmão de Ginny e Ron, Jorge Weasley, aqui ao lado de Rose está Victoire Weasley, minha sobrinha, e ao meu lado temos Ted Lupin, meu afilhado.

(N/A: para um melhor entendimento sobre os lugares na mesa temos, de um lado: Hugh, Ron, Mione, Ginny, Harry, Ted, Victoire, Rose, Lil e Jay. Do outro lado temos, começando pela pessoa em frente a Hugh: Neville, Alice, Lily, Marlene, Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail, Prongs, Jorge e Al.)

- Ótimo! Agora podemos comer?

- RONALD! – exclamou Mione.

- Winky? – chamou Harry rindo dos amigos – Pode servir o almoço, por favor?

A comida foi servida e os componentes da mesa começaram a comer em silêncio. Um silêncio desconfortável que se fazia presente.

Remus mal tocava na comida, olhando abobado para o garoto a sua frente. Sirius bufava irritado com o silêncio e com as caras de seus vizinhos de mesa. Lene não estava muito feliz de estar ao lado de Sirius e Remus continuava com cara de bobo...

- Pelo jeito todo mundo tá com fome... – disse Jorge quebrando o clima tenso – Ninguém fala nada!

- Hey! Tio Jorge? – chamou Albus – Você sabe ao lado de quem está sentado?

- De quem? – perguntou o ruivo se fingindo de desentendido.

- De um MAROTO! – respondeu Al piscando marotamente para o tio.

- SÉRIO!? – exclamou ele – Que DEMAIS! E quem é você? Não espere! Deixe-me adivinhar! Óculos, cabelos escuros e espetados... você deve ser... Prongs. Acertei?

- É! Mas... como você sabe? – perguntou James espantado.

- Oras... eu e meu irmão devemos todas as nossas brincadeiras a vocês!

- Devem? Por quê? O que nós fizemos de tão bom? – perguntou Prongs curioso.

- O mapa do maroto! – respondeu Jorge com um sorriso.

- O mapa do maroto? – perguntou Pettigrew se metendo no meio da conversa – Como vocês conseguiram o mapa?

- Você é... Wormtail, certo? – perguntou Jorge.

- É! – respondeu Peter.

- Você se transforma em rato, não é verdade?

- Você realmente conhece a gente! – admirou-se Prongs.

- Bom... depois de achar o mapa, tivemos que pesquisar sobre os criadores, não é mesmo? – comentou o ruivo – E depois, eu e Fred acabamos conhecendo vocês... depois que o Harry e o Ron ficaram amigos...

- E o que vocês fizeram com a ajuda do mapa? – perguntou Peter.

- Ahh... tantas coisas... teve a vez que... – começou Jorge a contar as peripécias que ele e Fred aprontaram.

Próximo dali, mas completamente por fora da conversa entre Jorge, Albus, James e Peter, Jay e Lil travavam uma mini-batalha.

- O que foi mesmo que você disse antes do jogo, Jay? Que eu deveria me preparar pra perder? Quem foi que perdeu mesmo?

- Tá Lil! Eu sei que você ganhou! Mas isso não prova nada! Foi só... sorte de principiante!

- Sorte de principiante? Ganhar de 230 a 40 é sorte de principiante?

- Óbvio! Foi sorte! O meu time é melhor do que o seu em qualquer hora!

- Então porque é que vocês PERDERAM hoje?

- SORTE! Você é uma péssima jogadora. É uma capitã ainda pior! Foi pura SORTE!

- Eu não vi o seu time conseguir fazer muita coisa depois do primeiro gol do MEU time. Vocês não tiveram nenhuma reação! E o que foi você perdendo a goles só porque os apanhadores estavam atrás do pomo?

- O que foi você sendo atingida por um balaço?

- Como se você já não tivesse sido atingido um milhão de vezes... – respondeu a garota revirando os olhos.

- NÃO ENCHE, Lil.

Mais para o meio da mesa, o silêncio ainda reinava. Ted, Remus, Sirius e Marlene não diziam absolutamente nada. Os dois primeiros se encaravam. Âmbar contra âmbar.

Sirius já estava irritado, já que nem Remus nem Marlene pareciam dispostos a conversar com ele.

- Lene? – chamou ele, não pela primeira vez – LENE?

- QUE É? – perguntou ela irritada.

- Nada... – respondeu ele ao receber a patada.

- FALA Sirius!

- Eu só estava aqui pensando...

- Que ótimo! Você descobriu pra que serve seu cérebro!

- Quando é que você vai sair comigo? – continuou como se ela não tivesse interrompido.

- Quando a Lily aceitar sair com o James.

- MAS ISSO VAI DEMORAR SÉCULOS!

- Isso NUNCA vai acontecer! – intrometeu-se Lily.

- Moony? – chamou Sirius desolado – Mooooonyy!

- Quê? – perguntou Remus sem desviar os olhos de Ted.

- Remie... olha pra mim quando eu falo com você!

- Que foi Padfoot? – perguntou Remus irritado olhando pra Sirius.

- O que é que vocês têm hoje?

- Do que é que você está falando Paddy?

- Tá todo mundo me dando patada... – respondeu com olhos de cachorro abandonado.

- Desculpa, Sirius... mas é que... agora não é uma boa hora pra conversar... – respondeu Remus olhando para Ted.

- Tá... tá bom... LEEENEEEE!

- Late Sirius!

- Assim você me magoa!

- Fala Sirius!

- Assim está melhor! – respondeu dando seu sorriso eu-tenho-trinta-e-dois-dentes-brancos.

Por todo o tempo em que estiveram sentados, essa cena se repetiu. Sirius querendo atenção, mas nem Remus nem Marlene queria dar atenção a ele.

Harry olhava atentamente para Lily. Sua curiosidade no auge.

- Srta. Evans? – chamou ele.

- Sim? – respondeu – Pode me chamar de Lily!

- Er... Lily? Eu achei que você não gostava de quadribol...

- Eu não gosto. – afirmou ela.

- Não? Então porque narrou o jogo?

- Ahh... foi uma aposta idiota com o Potter...

- Qual deles?

- James... er... o do meu tempo... foi... há uma semana atrás...

_Flashback_

_Depois das aulas de segunda-feira, Lily estava no salão comunal assim como Alice, Marlene e Lil. Elas estavam conversando quando entram Prongs, Padfoot, Wormtail e Albus conversando sobre quadribol._

_- Olá ruivinha! – diz James ao ver as garotas._

_- Tem mais gente aqui além da Lily, James... – comente Lil._

_- Oi Capitã! Como vão as garotas mais lindas de Hogwarts? – pergunta Sirius._

_- Bem Sirius! – responde Alice – Sobre o que estavam conversando?_

_- Quadribol! – respondem os quatro em coro._

_- Não existe outro assunto nesse castelo não? – perguntou Lily descrente._

_- Porque diz isso, Evans? – perguntou Peter._

_- Porque a Lil também estava falando sobre isso! Que assunto mais chato!_

_- Você só diz isso porque não conhece o melhor esporte do mundo! – disse Prongs._

_- Como se realmente fosse tão interessante assim... – desdenhou a ruiva de olhos verdes._

_- Sabe Lily, se você aprendesse sobre quadribol, aposto como ia gostar! – manifestou-se Al._

_- Eu posso aprender tudo sobre quadribol e ainda assim não vou ver a menor graça nesse jogo perigoso. _

_- Isso quer dizer que você vai jogar? – perguntou James esperançoso – Eu posso te ensinar, ruivinha!_

_- Eu não preciso de você como professor Potter._

_- Pois eu duvido!_

_- Duvida do que?_

_- Duvido que você saiba de quadribol o suficiente pra __narrar__ um jogo, quanto mais pra jogar!_

_- Pois então você vai ver só! Eu narro um jogo. E você para de me chamar de ruivinha. Fechado?_

_- Você vai narrar o jogo entre a gente e a grifonória?_

_- VOU!_

_- Ótimo! Só não chore depois que os torcedores pedirem pra você parar de falar besteira, ok?_

_E com essas palavras, Prongs, Padfoot, Wormtail e Albus subiram as escadas para o dormitório masculino._

_Fim do flashback_

- AHH! Então foi por isso que você estava narrando... e como foi que descobriu tanto sobre quadribol? – perguntou Harry.

- Bom... eu fiz algumas visitinhas a biblioteca... e a Lil me ajudou bastante... – confessou Lily.

- E... imagino que tenha sido na biblioteca que você descobriu que me chamavam de...

- O-menino-que-sobreviveu? – completou ela.

- É... – respondeu Harry sem olhar Lily nos olhos.

- Mas tem uma coisa estranha...

- Como assim?

- Os livros que eu pesquisei... ele te chamam dessa forma... mas nenhum deles explica _porque_ eles te chamam assim...

- Não explicam? – perguntou Harry confuso.

- Não!

- Deve ser por causa do feitiço que a McGonagall colocou sobre a biblioteca, meu amor. – disse Ginny.

- Feitiço? – perguntaram os dois de olhos verdes curiosos.

- É! Minerva me disse que pra evitar que os nossos visitantes descobrissem mais do que deviam ela iria colocar um feitiço sobre os livros...

- Ahh... isso explica porque alguns livros tem paginas inteiras em branco... – comentou Lily – Mas... porque te chama assim?

- Acho que se fosse pra você saber, Minerva não teria colocado esse feitiço, não é mesmo? – falou Harry sorrindo para a garota – Não é nada que você tenha que se preocupar!

Ali ao lado, Alice olhava de soslaio para Neville enquanto mexia na comida sem realmente levá-la a boca.

- Você quer me perguntar alguma coisa, não é? – perguntou Neville quebrando o silencio entre eles.

- Eu... eu quero... há dias que eu quero... – respondeu Alice timidamente.

- O que você quer saber?

- Você... você disse que é... filho de Frank Longbotton, certo?

- Sou. – respondeu ele – Você quer saber quem é minha mãe, não é?

- Bem... é! É que... Frank é meu namorado... lá no meu... tempo... eu queria saber se... se nós vamos...

- Se vocês vão se casar. – completou Neville.

- Você... pode me dizer?

- Vocês vão se casar. – respondeu Neville sorrindo – Vão se casar e vão ter um filho, eu, e vão ser muito felizes!

- SÉRIO?! – perguntou ela quase pulando de felicidade – E onde vamos morar? Quando nos casamos? Onde? Quem são os padrinhos? Onde vai ser nossa lua de mel?

- Calma! Calma! Uma coisa de cada vez! – pediu Neville se espantando com a velocidade que ela começou a perguntar.

Olhando para Ted, Harry ficou preocupado. O prato de seu afilhado continuava completamente cheio e o rapaz ainda não dissera uma única palavra.

- Você está bem, Teddy? – perguntou Harry baixinho

- Que? Ah! Eu estou bem sim padrinho. – respondeu ele sem animação e no mesmo tom de voz – É só que...

- Eu entendo perfeitamente o que você está passando! – falou Harry dando leves tapinhas nas costas dele – Porque você não conversa com ele?

- Eu tenho medo de falar demais... – confessou o rapaz num sussurro – de falar coisas que ele não deve saber...

- É... eu sei... eu também não conversei com eles ainda... – contou Harry – Não o tipo de conversa que eu gostaria de ter...

- Ele me olha de um jeito estranho... – comentou Teddy.

- Ele está tão curioso quanto você! – garantiu Harry.

- Será que vocês dois podem parar de cochichar como se não estivéssemos aqui? – perguntou Remus irritado – É irritante isso!

- Viu o que eu quis dizer? – comentou Harry rindo.

- É... – concordou Teddy também sorrindo.

- É o que? – perguntou Remus um pouco envergonhado, um pouco curioso.

- Você está tão curioso quanto eu, não é mesmo? – perguntou Ted, de repente ter seu pai ali, com quinze anos parecia uma oportunidade que ele não poderia perder.

- Não! – respondeu Remus rápido demais para ser verdade – Quer dizer... um pouco...

N/A: Olá queridos Leitores! eu espero sinceramente que não tenha desapontado voces com o jogo de quadribol... eu realmente não sei escrever um jogo... mas... tá ai o capitulo... atrasado, é verdade... mas finalmente postado... e eu espero que voces sejam bonzinhos comigo e comentem bastante pra eu me animar e escrever logo o proximo capitulo... as conversas ficaram pela metade, eu sei... mas é que eu estou em semana de prova então... preciso me dedicar aos estudos...

o proximo capitulo vai demorar um pouquinho pra sair... no minimo umas tres semanas... o único meio de não demorar tanto é se voces comentarem bastante, ai eu fico com pena de deixar voces sem capitulo por tanto tempo e dou um jeito de voltar a escrever antes... então não esqueçam!

COMENTEM!!


	8. Capitulo 7

_- Eu tenho medo de falar demais... – confessou o rapaz num sussurro – de falar coisas que ele não deve saber..._

_- É... eu sei... eu também não conversei com eles ainda... – contou Harry – Não o tipo de conversa que eu gostaria de ter..._

_- Ele me olha de um jeito estranho... – comentou Teddy._

_- Ele está tão curioso quanto você! – garantiu Harry._

_- Será que vocês dois podem parar de cochichar como se não estivéssemos aqui? – perguntou Remus irritado – É irritante isso!_

_- Viu o que eu quis dizer? – comentou Harry rindo._

_- É... – concordou Teddy também sorrindo._

_- É o que? – perguntou Remus um pouco envergonhado, um pouco curioso._

_- Você está tão curioso quanto eu, não é mesmo? – perguntou Ted, de repente ter seu pai ali, com quinze anos parecia uma oportunidade que ele não poderia perder._

_- Não! – respondeu Remus rápido demais para ser verdade – Quer dizer... um pouco...__  
_

**CAPITULO VII **

- Vem! – disse Ted se levantando da mesa e se afastando dos outros – Vamos conversar, e você pode me perguntar o que quiser!

- Sério?! – mesmo estranhando, Remus se levantou e seguiu o rapaz de cabelos azuis.

- Pronto. Aqui está melhor. – falou Ted ao parar na sombra das árvores da floresta proibida. – Aqui você pode me perguntar o que quiser e eu posso perguntar o que quiser, combinado?

- Claro! – respondeu Remus – Mas eu acho que você já sabe tudo sobre mim, não é?

- Você sabe de tudo sobre os seus pais? – perguntou Teddy meio rindo.

- Certo... Você tem um bom ponto de vista...

Depois de dito isso, um silêncio quase constrangedor caiu sobre os dois, os olhos se encontrando, se encarando e logo depois desviando o olhar.

- Então... Você é o filho do Remie com a filha da minha prima? – perguntou uma voz às costas de Remus.

- E você deve ser Sirius Black, o padrinho do meu padrinho. Ted Lupin, prazer! – falou Teddy para o moreno que se posicionou ao lado do licantropo.

- O que você veio fazer aqui Padfoot? – perguntou Moony desconcertado com a presença do outro maroto.

- Vim conhecer seu futuro filho, oras. – respondeu Sirius – E afinal, porque você é afilhado do Harry? Porque não do Prongs ou meu?

- Por... porque... porque sim oras! – respondeu o metamorfomago ruborizando – O que tem demais o Harry ser meu padrinho?

- SIRIUA BLACK! – gritou uma voz vinda da mesa – VOLTE JÁ AQUI!

- Mas Lene, eu só queria conhecer o filho do Moony! – falou Sirius como se fosse uma coisa comum conhecer o filho do seu amigo antes mesmo desse filho nascer.

- Já conheceu! Agora volte aqui! – mandou Marlene possessa de raiva com a falta de tato do maroto.

- Só se você sair comigo. – argumentou Sirius triunfante.

- Grrr... Está bem. Eu saio com você. – respondeu a garota derrotada, mas com um sorriso querendo aparecer em seu rosto - Mas agora deixe os dois conversarem em paz!

- Como quiser, Lenezinha. – respondeu Sirius se afastando dos dois Lupin's, um sorriso tenho-trinta-e-dois-dentes-brancos no rosto.

- Ele é sempre assim? – perguntou Ted meio chocado meio rindo.

- Impulsivo? – perguntou Remus, e quando Teddy concordou completou – Sempre.

- E você? É impulsivo também? – perguntou o metamorfomago cauteloso e curioso.

- Hum... não. Eu sou mais... o certinho do grupo... – respondeu o de olhos âmbar olhando pro chão – Só de vez em quando me apego ao... espírito maroto e faço alguma... coisa impulsiva. Por quê? – perguntou Remus agora olhando para Teddy – Como adulto eu sou impulsivo?

- Er... – fez Ted pensando em uma resposta – não... não muito... só... de vez em quando... minha mãe é muito mais impulsiva, e atrapalhada também...

- Atrapalhada? – estranhou Remus – Como assim?

- Ah... Nimphadora Tonks Lupin era uma pessoa completamente estabanada! – comentou Ted sem perceber que usara o verbo ser no passado.

- Era? – perguntou Remus, que bebia as palavras ditas por Teddy e não pode deixar de notar o _era_.

- Eu disse era? – Ted se assustou ao perceber o que disse e para quem disse – bem... com os anos ela... deixou de ser tão estabanada...

- Ah.. tá. – comentou Remus não acreditando totalmente nas palavras do rapaz de cabelos azuis. – Mas... o que eu faço? Qual a minha profissão? E a da Nimphadora também... o que ela faz?

- Er... eu... não sei se é uma boa idéia falar sobre isso... – respondeu o metamorfomago sem olhar para Remus.

- E porque não? – a voz que disse isso não foi de Remus, mas de outro dos marotos, James Potter, que estava acompanhado de Peter e, incrivelmente, de Lily Evans.

- Potter! Não se intrometa na conversa dos outros! – ralhou Lily.

- Deixa de ser chata Lily! – comentou o rapaz – Que mal tem saber em que nosso Remie vai trabalhar? Não é pra isso que servem os N.O.M's que você vive nos lembrando de estudar?

Depois desse argumento, a ruiva fechou a cara, mas não disse nada.

- Bem... – começou Ted ainda sem saber o que responder – Minha mãe era auror...

- Era? De novo esse era?! – perguntou Remus – O que aconteceu com ela?

- Garotos! – chamou Harry, interferindo na conversa no momento exato – Sobre o que vocês estão conversando?

- O que aconteceu com Nimphadora Tonks? – perguntou Remus numa voz decidida que era raramente ouvida de sua boca.

- O que te faz pensar que aconteceu alguma coisa? – respondeu Harry com uma pergunta tentando desviar um pouco o assunto.

- É a segunda vez que ele - Remus disse apontando para Teddy – diz que ela ERA alguma coisa... isso quer dizer que ela não é mais. Por quê?

- Er... – Harry se viu na mesma saia justa em que Ted se encontrava a poucos minutos – Você tem idéia de quantos anos a Tonks tem hoje? E também, os participantes da última guerra ganharam certos... privilégios, em relação a salários e... aposentadoria... – completou Harry torcendo para que os adolescentes acreditassem no que ele disse.

- Você quer dizer que estamos TODOS aposentados? – perguntou assustado James – Eu não quero me aposentar tão cedo!

- Cedo? – perguntou Harry incrédulo – Quantos anos você acha que tem nesse tempo?

- Hum... 35? – chutou James.

- Os nossos eu's desse tempo, Potter – falou Lily – Devem ter... 61 anos...

- 61?! – repetiu James que só nesse momento percebeu quão longe estava de casa – Wow! Nós viajamos tantos anos assim?

- Você só percebeu isso agora? – questionou Harry – E quantos anos você acha que eu tenho? Porque, sendo SEU filho e tendo um filho com a idade que você tem, isso quer dizer que se passaram MUITOS anos... não é mesmo?

- Hum... Senhor Potter? – perguntou Lily – Será que... eu posso... perguntar algumas... coisas?

- Claro que pode! – respondeu Harry com um sorriso triste nos lábios – Vamos nos sentar lá. – falou apontando para algumas pedras na beira do lago – Você pode me perguntar o que quiser e deixamos Remus e Teddy conversarem. Você também pode vir se quiser, Sr. Potter.

- E você vai responder a TODAS as nossas perguntas? – perguntou Prongs.

- Todas as que eu puder responder. – respondeu Harry se afastando com Lily e James em seu encalço, deixando Ted, Remus e Peter para trás.

- Er... Pete? – chamou Remus – Já serviram a sobremesa?

- Ainda não... – respondeu o garoto ao dar uma rápida espiada na mesa.

- E será que você não quer esperar pela sobremesa lá, junto de Rose e Victoire? – perguntou Ted como quem não quer nada – Winky deve servir os doces logo logo!

- Humm... está bem! – falou Peter se afastando dos dois e deixando-os novamente sozinhos.

- Acho que é minha vez de perguntar algumas coisas, não? – perguntou Ted depois da saída de Peter.

- É... – respondeu Remus incerto – Acho que sim...

- Como uma pessoa calma como você ficou amigo de pessoas malucas como James Potter e Sirius Black? – perguntou Teddy rindo discretamente.

- Bom... – fez Remus – Aparentemente é impossível não gostar das maluquices daqueles dois... – completou com um sorriso tímido.

- Lily Evans não parece ter problemas em não gostar deles... – comentou o metamorfomago.

- Aparentemente – falou Remus olhando para o trio, James, Lily e Harry na beira do lago – Nem mesmo Lily Evans é imune ao charme maroto.

- Bom... isso é verdade. – comentou Ted também olhando para a beira do lago.

- Eu... sou um bom... pai? – perguntou Remus mudando completamente de assunto.

- Bom pai? Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa! – respondeu Teddy tentando evitar falar sobre paternidade.

- Mas... e como... pai? Nós... nós fazemos coisas juntos? Ou me tornei um pai ausente, como... como o meu pai se tornou depois que eu... fui mordido... – insistiu Remus na questão.

- Você é um excelente pai! - respondeu Ted com os olhos marejados – Está sempre presente, apesar de eu passar mais tempo na casa da vovó e na de Harry do que na mi... nossa casa...

- Por quê? Por que você passa mais tempo com sua avó e com Harry do que em casa?

- Bem... é apenas uma questão de... tempo... – tentou responder Ted – Você e minha mãe sempre lutaram para me dar um futuro cercado de carinho, de paz, sempre trabalharam muito... mas estavam comigo sempre que podiam, sempre me apoiando e me dando forças pra conseguir ser o que eu sou hoje.

Os olhos de Remus também marejaram ao escutar essa resposta, e os dois rapazes de olhos âmbar se quedaram em silêncio por vários minutos, apenas pensando nas pessoas que gostariam de se tornar.

Na beira do lago, um senhor de cabelos negros e rebeldes e de estonteantes olhos verdes olhava para dois adolescentes, um com cabelos tão negros e rebeldes quanto os seus e o outro com olhos do mesmo tom de verde que os seus.

- Então, podemos perguntar qualquer coisa? – perguntou novamente James Potter com um sorriso maroto em seus lábios – Porque tem muitas coisas que eu gostaria de saber sobre o meu futuro!

- Ele já disse que só vai responder o que puder Potter... – falou com desdém Lily Evans.

- Vai dizer que não tem nada que você queira saber sobre o seu futuro? – argumentou James – Você é a pessoa mais curiosa que eu conheço! E olha que eu convivo com Sirius Black todo dia!

- Ok, ok... Eu quero saber algumas coisas... mas não vou obrigá-lo a responder se não quiser! OU se não puder. – respondeu Lily derrotada.

- Antes de deixar vocês me afogarem em perguntas, – começou o moreno de olhos verdes – eu quero fazer uma pergunta a vocês. – os dois jovens assentiram, olhando curiosos para Harry – Qual a relação de vocês com Severus Snape? Porque eu não consigo entender como você, Lily, é tão amiga dele, mesmo ele sendo tão... sonserino...

- Severus Snape? Você quer saber sobre o ranhoso? É sério isso? – perguntou James num tom de total descrença – O que acontece com vocês pessoas de olhos verdes?

- Potter, deixe de ser tão infantil! – exaltou-se Lily – Se ele quer saber sobre o Sevy, me deixe responder! – e passando a usar um tom de voz mais calmo, Lily continuou – O que exatamente você quer saber sobre Sevy? Nós nos conhecemos desde criança!

- É, eu sei disso – comentou Harry – O que eu não entendo é como você continuou amiga dele mesmo depois de tudo o que ele fez, as pessoas com quem ele andou...

- Eu não concordo com o que ele faz, nem sequer gosto das pessoas com quem ele anda! – respondeu Lily – Mas nunca quis perder um amigo de tantos anos apenas por não gostar das pessoas com quem ele anda! Seria como deixar de falar com Remus por causa do Potter e do Sirius!

- Entendo... – foi a única coisa que Harry disse. – Muito bem, o que vocês querem saber?

- É isso? Você escuta ela dizer esse monte de baboseiras e vai simplesmente deixar por isso mesmo? – espantou-se James – Não vai sequer dizer que não é a mesma coisa? Que Sirius e eu não chegamos nem perto de sermos tão ruins quanto Muciber e os outros?

- É. Vou deixar isso do jeito que está. – falou Harry calmamente – Não há nada que eu possa fazer, e não pretendo mudar o rumo das coisas, poderia ser desastroso!

- Pelo menos você não estragou nosso filho... – murmurou Lily – Finalmente um Potter sensato!

- Se acostumando com a idéia de que vamos ter um filho, ruivinha? – provocou James que, por estar ao lado dela escutou perfeitamente o que Lily havia dito.

- Sensato? – perguntou uma voz as costas dos garotos – Quem está difamando o nome dos Potter?

- Ginny! Eu sei ser uma pessoa sensata! – falou Harry sorrindo para a esposa.

- Claro que sabe, meu amor. – continuou Ginny, agora rindo – Mas seja sincero, não é essa a sua natureza!

- Assim você acaba com a minha reputação! – riu-se Harry – E parece que estamos assustando os garotos, porque o silêncio?

- É só que... a relação de vocês é tão... incrível! – falou Lily – É o tipo de relação que eu gostaria de ter com meu futuro marido...

- Minha querida – disse Ginny – somos duas ruivas de temperamento forte, e ambas fomos destinadas a se apaixonar por um Potter de cabelos arrepiados, porque sua relação com James seria diferente da que eu tenho com Harry?

- Isso é verdade? – perguntou James a Harry – Eu e Lily seremos assim, como vocês?

- Como disse Ginny, porque seria diferente? – respondeu Harry com um sorriso triste – E depois, onde você acha que eu aprendi a ser assim?

- Quer dizer que eu não me tornei uma maluca que vocês escondem dentro de casa por vergonha? Eu não vou me tornar uma... uma anormal? – pela primeira vez desde que descobriu que Harry era seu filho com James Potter, Lily conseguiu exprimir seu maior medo do futuro ao qual estava destinada.

- Anormal? - perguntou Harry num tom um pouco mais raivoso do que ele gostaria – Você não devia dar ouvidos ao que Petúnia Dursley diz. O único com algum bom senso naquela família é Dudley.

- Dursley? Dudley? Quem são esses? – perguntou Lily.

- Ops... acho que falei demais, não? – Harry fez cara de maroto pego no flagra – Sua irmã Petúnia vai se casar com Valter Dursley, e eles terão um filho, Dudley, meu primo.

- Então mesmo depois de tanto tempo ainda temos contato com a minha família? – perguntou Lily radiante – Que bom!

Tudo o que Harry conseguiu fazer foi dar um sorriso amarelo em resposta.

- Muito bem, o que vocês querem me perguntar? – continuou Harry mudando de assunto.

- Hum... – fez James – Sabe que agora que eu posso perguntar o que quiser não me vem pergunta nenhuma na cabeça?

- Só podia ser o Potter mesmo... – murmurou Lily – Por que o seu interesse em Severus Snape?

- Snape foi meu professor. – respondeu Harry – E eu soube por ele que vocês foram amigos de infância. Só isso.

- Mas você deve ter alguma relação mais profunda do que professor/aluno... – disse Lily – Afinal, você deu o nome dele pro seu filho!

- Nós vamos realmente falar do ranhoso? – perguntou James entediado.

- Deixe de ser chato Potter! Eu quero saber! – respondeu Lily.

- Não estou sendo chato, apenas não me interesso em saber sobre a vida do seboso. – argumentou James.

- PAI! – gritou a voz de um garoto que vinha correndo na direção do grupo.

- O que foi Albus? – perguntou Harry – O que aconteceu?

- O... Malfoy... Lil... Campo... – falou o garoto ofegando.

- O que é que o Malfoy fez? – perguntou Harry calmamente.

- Ele levou a Lil pro campo de quadribol! – respondeu Albus.

- E o que tem demais nisso? – perguntou Harry – A Lil não dá aulas de quadribol pra ele?

- Sim! Mas ele convidou ela pra um encontro! – respondeu o rapaz.

- Um encontro? – estranhou Harry – que história é essa de encontro?

- E o que você tem a ver com isso Albus Severus Potter? – perguntou Ginny – Se sua irmã quer ter um encontro com Scorpius Malfoy, nem você nem seu irmão precisam se meter nisso!

- Mas mãe! Ele é um sonserino! – tentou argumentar Albus.

- E DAÍ? – perguntou Ginny começando a ficar vermelha de raiva – Sua irmã já tem idade suficiente pra saber se quer ou não sair com o Malfoy e você não se atreva a incomodá-los! E nem o Sr, senhor Harry Potter.

- Ginny, meu amor, – começou Harry carinhoso – eu confio em nossa filha! Se ela quer sair com o menino Malfoy, ela pode sair com ele!

- É bom mesmo que pense assim Harry! – sorriu Ginny para o marido.

- Só terei dó do rapaz, caso ele faça minha menininha sofrer. – completou Harry fazendo Ginny lançar um olhar congelante ao moreno.

- HARRY! – exclamou a ruiva em reprovação.

- O que? – perguntou Harry fingindo-se de desentendido – Você acha que eu vou assistir à doninha albina júnior fazer minha princesinha sofrer sem fazer nada? Eu não tenho sangue de barata, Ginny.

- Doninha albina? – perguntou James – Quem é a doninha albina?

- Só pode ser o Malfoy, não é? – respondeu Lily debochada.

- QUE Malfoy, Evans? Deve existir pelo menos uns 3, não é? – comentou James.

- Doninha albina é Draco Malfoy. – respondeu Albus – O pai do Scorpius... mas se vocês querem saber porque chamam ele assim, é melhor perguntar para o tio Jorge... ele adora contar essa história!

- Sr... Harry? – chamou Lily – Posso fazer uma última pergunta?

- Claro Lily... – concordou Harry despreocupadamente – O que é?

- Onde estávamos eu e o Potter quando todas essas tragédias aconteceram com você?

- Er... – fez Harry numa tentativa de ganhar tempo e pensar numa resposta convincente – vocês... estavam...

- Trabalhando no ministério. – respondeu Ginny percebendo a situação em que se encontrava o marido.

- Por que eu não acredito em você? – perguntou James – Se é só isso, porque ele não disse?

- Ok... – falou Harry, uma batalha interna acontecendo em sua mente – Vocês querem saber a verdade? A verdade do porque não estavam comigo quando tudo aconteceu?

- Queremos! – concordaram James e Lily.

- Harry! – exclamou Ginny – Você não pode mudar o passado!

- Porque não Ginny? – perguntou o moreno de olhos verdes, em sua mente surgiam várias idéias de como seria sua vida se seus pais não tivessem morrido – Porque não posso mudar isso?

- Desculpem crianças. – falou Ginny – Mas eu e o senhor Potter aqui precisamos conversar.

Dito isso, Ginny pegou Harry pela mão e arrastou-o para longe dos garotos, para dentro do castelo.

- PORQUE NÃO PODEMOS SABER? – ainda tentou perguntar James – O QUE ACONTECEU COM A GENTE?

Apesar de ouvirem o grito de James, Ginny não parou de puxar Harry até que eles se encontrassem em frente à gárgula que dá passagem a diretoria.

Depois de permitida a entrada dos dois, Ginny largou Harry e se dirigiu ao quadro que estava logo atrás da mesa da diretora.

O retrato de Albus Dumbledore olhava atentamente para seus dois ex-alunos. A curiosidade fazia com que seus olhos azuis brilhassem por detrás da armação dos óculos em forma de meia lua que ele usava.

- Professor, – chamou Ginny – coloque um pouco de bom senso na cabeça desse maluco! Ele quer contar tudo a James e Lily!

- Meu rapaz! – espantou-se Dumbledore – Você não pode contar a eles o que o futuro lhes reserva! Seria desastroso!

- O que de tão ruim aconteceria? – perguntou Harry – Que desastres podem acontecer pelo simples fato de que eu cresceria com meus pais?

- Eu achei que você já tinha superado isso, meu amor. - falou Ginny tristemente – Mas parece que não. Parece que você ainda vive na esperança de que tudo fosse diferente... Parece que você nunca vai conseguir ser completamente feliz, apesar de tudo o que já passamos juntos...

- Ginny! Não é nada disso! – disse Harry – Eu amo você! Amo nossos filhos! Amo todos os momentos que passamos juntos, os bons e os ruins, eu não sou nada sem você, sem os nossos filhos!

- Então por quê? Por quê Harry? Porque você quer desistir disso tudo? – perguntou a ruiva com os olhos cheios de água.

- Eu não estou desistindo de você, não estou desistindo de nada! De onde você tirou essa idéia? – perguntou Harry abraçando a esposa e tentando confortá-la.

- É o que pode acontecer se você mudar o passado, meu rapaz. – respondeu Dumbledore em seu tom de voz habitualmente calmo – Se você mudar o que já aconteceu, todo o futuro será modificado, e sua vitória sobre Voldemort provavelmente não terá acontecido e você e Ginny podem não se apaixonar um pelo outro. Mudar o que já aconteceu mudará completamente o mundo como o conhecemos hoje.

- Eu... não tinha pensado por esse lado... – confessou Harry – Não tinha pensado que tentando mudar minha infância eu poderia perder o que me é tão caro hoje... Me desculpe, Ginny! Me desculpe por ser tão cego e não perceber que poderia te perder.

- Está tudo bem... – falou Ginny com a voz fraca e os olhos molhados – só... não esqueça as conseqüências que mudar o passado podem trazer.

- Não vou! Não se preocupe com isso. Não tem como esquecer o amor que eu sinto por você. – completou Harry ainda abraçado a esposa.

- Fico feliz que tenham se acertado. – disse Dumbledore – Agora me respondam. Já pensaram em alguma forma de levar nossos visitantes de volta ao tempo deles?

- Eu estive pesquisando isso. – contou Harry – E acho que encontrei uma fórmula mágica que pode funcionar.

- Que fórmula? – perguntou Ginny – Você não tinha me dito isso!

- É uma combinação de poções, pós mágicos e fórmulas mágicas, bastante complexo... - contou Harry – Mas ainda não sei se realmente funcionará...

- Eu tenho certeza que você vai achar uma forma de fazer isso funcionar! – comentou o quadro.

- Acredito que essa forma é a mais segura. – disse Harry – Mas ainda não achei o melhor meio de testá-la...

- Porque você não usa a sala precisa? – sugeriu Ginny.

- É! Acho que a sala precisa é perfeita para testar! – disse Harry com um sorriso nos lábios – Ótima idéia meu amor!

- Acho que agora nós temos que voltar! James e Albus devem estar tentando atrapalhar o encontro de Lil e Scorpius. – comentou Ginny – E se realmente estiverem vão se ver comigo!

- Ginny, não tem nada demais em eles quererem proteger a irmã. – comentou Harry enquanto seguia a esposa para fora da sala.

- O que foi que disse senhor Potter? – perguntou Ginny olhando possessa para o marido – Proteger nossa filha? Você acha que eles querem APENAS proteger a Lil? Você é mais inocente do que eu pensava!

- Gin, - falou Harry – eu sei que o que eles querem é uma desculpa para poderem azarar o Malfoy Júnior, mas se na tentativa de enfeitiçar o sonserino, eles cuidarem da irmã...

- Você está ouvindo o que está falando? – cortou Ginny – Eles não vão cuidar da Lil! Eles só querem azarar o garoto! E depois, a Lil não precisa da proteção deles!

- OK! Você venceu! – falou Harry – Nossa filha sabe se virar sozinha, e nem Albus nem James tem que se meter na vida amorosa dela.

- Bom garoto! – disse Ginny sorrindo para o esposo.

- Mas mantenho o que disse sobre interferir se alguém magoar a nossa menininha. – completou Harry.

- Você não toma jeito mesmo, não é? – perguntou Ginny derrotada – Nós ainda vamos conversar sobre isso!

N/A: em primeiro lugar, MILHÕES DE DESCULPAS pela demora!  
mas eu prometo que o proximo capitulo vai estar maior e melhor do que esse!  
o Cap está betado, agora... mas não houveram mudanças significativas...  
era isso... COMENTEM BASTANTE!!!  
bjinhos


	9. Capitulo 8

_- Você não toma jeito mesmo, não é? – perguntou Ginny derrotada – Nós ainda vamos conversar sobre isso!_

**CAPITULO VIII **

No campo de Quadribol, um rapaz de cabelos loiros platinados e olhos azul-acinzentados tentava manter um diálogo sério com uma garota ruiva de olhos azuis. O diálogo acontecia, mas estava longe de ser sério. O motivo disso é que a garota não se mostrava receptiva a isso, preferindo fazer piada de tudo o que ele dizia.

- Lil, - disse Scorpius Malfoy – eu tenho uma coisa importante pra te dizer!

- E desde quando eu passei a ser Lil? – comentou a ruiva – Até agora pouco você só me chamava de Potter, Malfoy.

- E eu já disse que você pode me chamar de Scorpius... – respondeu o loiro desanimado – Quando é que você vai deixar eu dizer o que tenho que dizer?

- É que é TÃO divertido ver você se batendo pra falar... seja lá o que você tem pra falar... – disse a garota com um imenso sorriso no rosto.

- Você fica linda sorrindo desse jeito... – comentou o garoto num sussurro.

- O que você disse? – perguntou Lil que tinha sim conseguido ouvir o que ele havia dito.

- Er... – fez o rapaz corando levemente – Eu disse que é irritante ver você rindo de mim desse jeito.

- Não. – falou a garota com as orelhas vermelhas – Você disse que eu fico bonita sorrindo. Porque disse isso?

- Eu disse que você fica LINDA, quando sorri desse jeito... – corrigiu Scorpius – Disse porque é verdade...

- Eu disse que você fica linda quando sorri desse jeito... – imitou uma voz que vinha da arquibancada mais próxima ao casal – Bleh! Cheguei a enjoar de tão meloso que foi isso.

- Realmente. – falou outra voz – Não sabia que você podia ser tão... idiota, Malfoy.

- James Sirius e Albus Severus! O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou Lil indignada.

- Cuidando da nossa maninha querida. – responderam eles se fazendo de inocentes.

- Sei... e eu sou o coelhinho da páscoa brincando de ser papai Noel! – respondeu a ruiva ironicamente.

- O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO POR AQUI? – perguntou uma voz em tom ameaçador.

- MÃE! – falaram os três garotos Potter.

- O Malfoy está tentando se aproveitar da Lil! – disseram Albus e James.

- Isso não é verdade, Sra. Potter. – falou Scorpius calmamente – Nós só estamos conversando!

- É mãe! Nós estávamos conversando quando esses dois chegaram e começaram a encher o saco! – concordou Lil.

- Eu sei, querida. – falou Ginny Potter – E pode deixar que eu e seu pai daremos um jeito nesses dois... marotos.

- O... Papai? – perguntou Albus – Mas... Mas ele nem está aqui!

- Ele só não está aqui porque teve que resolver um assunto com os marotos. – respondeu Ginny – Agora vamos, os dois!

- Mas... – tentou argumentar James.

- Nem mas nem meio mas. – interrompeu Ginny – Vocês vão voltar pro jardim agora mesmo!

Sem opções, James e Albus saem do campo de quadribol. Ambos emburrados e fazendo planos para impedir que Scorpius "machuque a maninha deles".

- Não ligue para eles. – falou Ginny ao casal – Podem deixar que eu e Harry tomaremos conta daqueles dois. Eles não vão atrapalhar a conversa de vocês. E eu tenho pena deles, se tentarem novamente.

- Obrigada Mamãe!

- É! Obrigado Sra. Potter.

E com essas palavras, Ginny deixou o casal novamente a sós e foi ver onde estavam James e Albus.

Minutos antes, quando Harry e Ginny estavam indo em direção ao campo de quadribol...

- Se aqueles dois estiverem aprontando alguma... – ameaçava Ginny.

- Calma, Ginny, eles não vão fazer nada! – tentava acalmá-la Harry.

- Harry! Eu conheço os meus filhos! – comentou a ruiva – Eu sei que eles podem ser bem marotos quando querem!

- Falando em marotos... – disse Harry olhando para um ponto a sua frente – O que será que ELES estão aprontando ali?

A alguns metros à frente, James "Prongs" Potter, Sirius "Padfoot" Black, Remus "Moony" Lupin e Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew cochichavam uns com os outros enquanto olhavam, sorrateiramente, para o local onde Ted Lupin, Victoire, Rose e Hugh Weasley estavam.

- Ginny... você pode mandar James e Albus pararem de atormentar a Lil e virem falar comigo? – perguntou Harry – Eu vou descobrir o que aqueles quatro estão tramando...

- Tudo bem... – falou Ginny, mesmo que descontente – Mas é bom que eles ESTEJAM aprontando alguma coisa e que você não esteja fugindo das suas responsabilidades como pai!

E sem dizer palavra, Ginny foi em direção ao campo de quadribol, sumindo dentro dele.

Harry, por sua vez, caminhou silenciosamente em direção aos marotos e, sem que eles percebessem, postou-se atrás deles, escutando o que diziam.

- Você acha mesmo que aconteceu alguma coisa com a gente? – perguntou Peter.

- Acho! – responderam James e Remus.

- O Ted falava comigo como se fosse a primeira vez que ele fazia isso! – argumentou Remus.

- É! E o Harry quase contou o que tinha acontecido, mas a tal de Ginny não deixou! Disse que poderia mudar o futuro... – contou o moreno de óculos.

- E como nós vamos fazer para descobrir o que aconteceu com a gente? – perguntou Sirius – Porque pra mim está obvio que aconteceu alguma coisa!

- A Lily deve saber alguma coisa... ela vive enfurnada naquela biblioteca! – falou James.

- Vocês não vão descobrir nada na biblioteca. – falou Harry assustando os garotos.

- Há quanto tempo o Sr. está ouvindo? – perguntou Sirius.

- Então realmente aconteceu alguma coisa com a gente! – falou Remus triunfante.

- Eu não disse isso! – tentou dizer Harry.

- Você disse que não descobriríamos nada na biblioteca, o que quer dizer que existe algo a ser descoberto. – explicou Remus.

- Não! O que eu quis dizer é que não tem nada para ser descoberto, por isso a biblioteca não vai ajudar você a encontrar nada, porque não tem nada pra encontrar! – tentou argumentar Harry.

- O que você disse não faz sentido... – comentou James.

- Claro que faz! – respondeu Harry meio desesperado.

- Não. Não faz! – disse Sirius.

Harry foi poupado do trabalho de tentar provar aos marotos que o que ele disse fazia sentido, mesmo ele sabendo que não tinha sentido nenhum, pois Jay e Al chegaram, os dois de cara emburrada.

- James e Albus! – chamou Harry feliz por poder mudar de assunto – Eu não disse a vocês para NÃO atrapalharem o encontro da Lil com o Malfoy?

- Mas pai! – tentou argumentar Albus – Ele é um _Malfoy_!

- E desde quando você liga para isso? – perguntou Harry decepcionado – Nenhum de vocês foi criado para julgar os outros pelo sobrenome que tem. E eu realmente espero que vocês não comecem a fazer isso agora.

- O senhor nunca foi amigo do pai dele... – comentou James – Porque temos que ser amigos do Scorpius?

- E vocês me ouviram dizendo pra serem amigos dele? Eu disse que não quero vocês JULGANDO ele. – respondeu Harry irritado – E os dois, pra dentro do castelo, agora mesmo! E só saiam do quarto na hora do jantar.

- Mas... – fez Albus – Isso é daqui a muito tempo!

- E eu quero o mapa e a capa de volta. – terminou de sentenciar Harry.

- Mapa? Capa? – perguntou Ginny que chegara naquele momento – Do que é que o você está falando, Sr. Harry Potter?

- Er... – fez Harry evitando encarar Ginny – Do... mapa do maroto e da... capa da invisibilidade?

- E como é que esses objetos vieram parar nas mãos deles?

- Eu... er... meio que... – tentou dizer Harry – deixeielesveremondeeuescondiaomapaeacapa...

- Como é que é? – perguntou Ginny – Você fez o quê?

- Deixei eles verem onde eu escondia o mapa e a capa...

- Você deixou?! – perguntaram James e Albus espantados.

- Ginny, meu amor, eu não poderia deixar os netos de um maroto passarem por Hogwarts sem conhecer os segredos do castelo, não é? – disse Harry tentando fazer com que Ginny se acalmasse.

- E a capa foi apenas um bônus para que eles pudessem usufruir dos segredos? – perguntou Ginny ironicamente e com as orelhas vermelhas.

- Bem... é. – respondeu simplesmente Harry.

- Desde quando? Desde quando eles estão com o mapa e com a capa?

- Que diferença isso faz? – perguntou Harry com cuidado.

- Há quanto tempo você vem mentindo para mim? Há quanto tempo você mente dizendo que a capa está emprestada e o mapa num lugar seguro?

- Er... Desde o terceiro ano do James... – respondeu Harry derrotado.

- CINCO ANOS? Você mente pra mim há CINCO ANOS? – perguntou Ginny incrédula – A sua sorte, Sr. Potter, é que você está aqui em Hogwarts, assim eu não preciso me dar ao trabalho de te colocar pra fora da minha casa.

E dito isso, Ginny saiu de perto deles e saiu portão afora, aparatando em seguida e deixando para trás um Harry cabisbaixo, um Jay e um Albus abobalhados e quatro marotos de boca aberta e sem nenhuma reação.

Foi Ted Lupin quem tirou todos eles de seus estados catatônicos. O rapaz, que havia percebido a gravidade do problema e escutara parte da discussão, veio junto de Victoire Weasley e disse.

- Jay, Al? Acho que vocês estão de castigo, não? – os dois se entreolharam e começaram a caminhar para o castelo – Marotos, vocês podem... bom... nos deixar a sós? – e assim eles fizeram – Padrinho? O senhor está bem?

- Ela... ela... ela vai pedir o divórcio! – balbuciou Harry.

- Claro que não, tio Harry. – falou Victoire – A tia Ginny é esquentada, todo mundo sabe, mas ela ama o senhor de um jeito que é difícil encontrar hoje em dia.

- É Padrinho. – concordou Ted – A Madrinha só precisa de um tempo, daqui a pouco ela te perdoa!

- Não, Ted. Dessa vez ela não vai me perdoar... – falou Harry ainda cabisbaixo – Dessa vez é pra valer...

E depois disso, Harry foi em direção ao castelo e quando entrou foi direto para sua sala, onde se jogou na cama e fitou o teto sem conseguir pensar em mais nada além de sua ruivinha.

Logo depois da saída de Harry, Hermione, Ronald e George chegaram ao lado da sobrinha, lembrando-os de que já estava na hora de ir embora e perguntando onde estavam todos. Ted explicou os últimos acontecimentos, e Ron tentou, de todas as maneiras, ir atrás do amigo, mas foi impedido por sua esposa.

- Eles já são grandes o suficiente para resolverem seus próprios problemas! Nós temos que ir!

- Está bem, está bem... – disse Ron dando-se por vencido.

E assim, Ted, Victoire, Hermione, Ron e George saíram de Hogwarts, cada um com uma preocupação em mente.

Quanto aos garotos, Jay e Albus mandaram o mapa e a capa via coruja para o pai, já que tinham medo de ficarem de castigo por ainda mais tempo se não o fizessem e permaneceram no quarto até a hora do jantar.

Os marotos continuaram a pensar em um plano para descobrir o que aconteceria com eles no futuro, e Lily, Alice e Marlene se juntaram a eles, mesmo a contragosto da ruiva.

E assim se passou o resto do fim de semana.

Na segunda feira pela manhã...

Jay e Al já estavam entediados de não poderem sair, e cansados de ouvirem os marotos e Hugh dizendo que o dia estava lindo do lado de fora do castelo, por isso, os dois comemoraram, pela primeira vez em suas vidas, o fato de que chegara a segunda-feira.

Harry Potter, por sua vez, continuava trancado em seu quarto, deitado em sua cama e olhando o teto, assim como estivera durante todo o dia anterior. A diretora, Minerva McGonagall já estava ficando preocupada com ele, afinal, o professor não tinha dado nenhum sinal de vida desde que Ginny e os outros visitantes tinham ido embora no sábado à tarde.

Por isso, naquela manhã de segunda-feira, Minerva pediu a Neville Longbotton que fosse até o quarto do moreno de olhos verdes e descobrisse o que havia acontecido.

Neville bem que tentou, mas Harry não deixou que ele entrasse e também não respondeu a nenhuma das perguntas feitas pelo colega.

Quando estava perto do horário da sua primeira aula, porém, Harry viu entrar por sua janela uma coruja conhecida, Wendelin, a coruja parda de sua filha. Saindo de seu estado catatônico e deixando a cama pela primeira vez desde a briga com Ginny, Harry levantou e retirou a carta da pata da ave, que foi embora logo em seguida.

O conteúdo da carta era o seguinte:

"_Papai,_

_Al e Jay me contaram o que aconteceu, e parece que a mamãe está realmente uma fera... mas isso não quer dizer nada! Ela já esteve com raiva antes, e nada mudou entre vocês._

_É incrível o que um castigo pode fazer... Jay e Al já estão tão entediados que chegaram a _festejar _a chegada da segunda-feira!_

_E o tio Neville está tentando falar com o senhor desde ontem... porque o senhor não falou com ele? A professora McGonagall já está arrancando os cabelos de preocupação!_

_Eu não sei o que é, mas os marotos estão aprontando alguma! E o pior é que Alice, Lene e Lily estão ajudando! O senhor precisa dar um jeito nisso! Eu acho que eles desconfiam de alguma coisa..._

_Já está quase no horário da aula... _

_O senhor não vai deixar os alunos esperando, vai?_

_Sua muito preocupada filha,_

_Lil Potter."_

Harry levantou os olhos da carta e se olhou no espelho. Sua aparência estava desastrosa. Os cabelos mais despenteados do que o normal, grandes olheiras em baixo de seus orbes verdes e uma palidez anormal. Ainda assim, um sorriso tímido podia ser visto em seus olhos, e ele finalmente se animou, correndo pelo quarto para se vestir adequadamente para ministrar a primeira aula do dia, para a qual ele já estava atrasado.

Depois das aulas da manhã, no intervalo para o almoço, uma estranha reunião acontecia em uma sala vazia do primeiro andar.

Lily Evans, Alice Cohen e Marlene McKinnon estavam sentadas diante de Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black e James Potter, conversando civilizadamente, ou o mais civilizadamente possível, tendo em vista que Lily não suportava a presença de James e que Marlene não conseguia olhar Sirius nos olhos.

- E então? – perguntou Sirius apressado – Descobriram alguma coisa? Porque eu não consegui achar NEM UM livro que fale QUALQUER coisa sobre qualquer um de nós...

- Eu disse a vocês que os livros foram enfeitiçados... – falou Lily com um tom de desdém na voz.

- Tá... você disse... – reclamou Remus prevendo uma briga – Mas será que vocês podem deixar de lado os desentendimentos e dizerem se ALGUÉM achou alguma coisa?

- Se você me deixasse falar, senhor apressado... – continuou Lily num tom de voz brincalhão – Como os livros estão enfeitiçados, eu tentei achar os jornais, que normalmente ficavam na biblioteca, mas aparentemente, alguém mudou eles de lugar... e se mudaram eles de lugar...

- É porque eles devem falar sobre a gente! – exclamou James animado – Essa é a minha Lily!

- Eu não sou sua, Potter, e o nome, é EVANS! – ralhou a ruiva.

- Certo, certo... – interrompeu Alice – James, tente lembrar de chamar a Lily pelo sobrenome, Lily, nós estamos trabalhando juntos, lembra? Você pode tentar não retrucar tudo o que o James fala?

Depois que os dois concordaram, muito a contragosto, os marotos e as garotas começaram a pensar em que lugar do castelo estaria escondida a hemeroteca de Hogwarts.

Mas os planos tiveram que ficar pra depois, já que eles estavam em horário de almoço e precisavam se alimentar antes da próxima aula, que começaria em 20 minutos, por isso, todos eles deixaram a sala no primeiro andar e foram para o salão principal, onde foram constantemente observados por Harry e McGonagall.

Os dias seguintes passaram tranquilamente. Tranquilamente demais, na opinião de Harry. James, Al, Lily, Rose e Hugh estranharam o comportamento dos companheiros de quarto, que passavam horas sem dar notícias e chegavam todos juntos e frustrados nos horários das refeições.

Foi na quinta-feira que Harry finalmente descobriu o que os Marotos, Lily, Alice e Marlene estavam aprontando, ou pelo menos parte do que eles pretendiam.

Depois de receber a carta de sua filha, Harry passou a observar os viajantes do tempo com atenção redobrada, e quando não podia fazer isso pessoalmente, fazia através do Mapa do Maroto. Foi quando examinava o mapa, na quinta-feira à noite, que ele viu os pontinhos intitulados de "Padfoot", "Moony" e Lily Evans entrarem em uma sala que normalmente estaria vazia, mas que naquele momento, estava servindo de hemeroteca.

_Então é isso que eles estão procurando! _Pensou Harry. _Minerva disse que não adianta enfeitiçar jornais, e Lily com certeza sabe disso._

Com esses pensamentos, Harry saiu de seu quarto e começou a caminhar pelos corredores. Tendo o cuidado de esconder o mapa do maroto nas vestes, o moreno se dirigiu diretamente para onde os três estavam.

- O que estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou Harry quando chegou perto o suficiente, assustando os três garotos.

- Er... – fez Lily.

- Nada. – respondeu Sirius – Apenas passeando, por acaso isso é proibido?

- Não, passear não é proibido. – respondeu Harry – Mas eu aconselho vocês a voltarem rapidamente para o dormitório. Faltam 5 minutos para o toque de recolher.

Sem terem o que responder, Lily, Remus e Sirius saíram de lá, voltando para a torre da Grifinória.

- E então? – perguntaram James e Marlene assim que eles entraram na sala comunal.

- O Professor Potter nos pegou lá... – respondeu Remus desanimado.

- É... mas se ele foi até lá, é porque estávamos no lugar certo. – falou Lily.

- Como você pode ter certeza disso? – perguntou Sirius – Ele disse que não estávamos fazendo nada proibido...

- É, Sirius, mas... – começou a dizer Lily.

- Sirius? Desde quando você chama ele de Sirius? – perguntou James visivelmente irritado – O que aconteceu com o Black?

- Se você não sabe, o seu amigo não gosta de ser chamado pelo sobrenome, ele não faz parte daquela família de víboras preconceituosas. – respondeu Lily começando a ficar vermelha – E se você me deixar terminar de explicar, Potter, eu vou poder dizer que finalmente terminaram as nossas buscas.

- Eu sei que ele não é como a família, EVANS, mas você não gosta de ter intimidade com pessoas que você não gosta, e até hoje de manhã, você apenas SUPORTAVA a companhia dele. – respondeu James com um tom irônico e ciumento na voz.

- Parem de brigar! – falou Alice – Porque nossas buscas acabaram?

- Porque o Professor Potter está com o tal mapa, foi assim que ele nos achou lá, e se ele fez questão de nos tirar de lá, é porque estávamos perto de descobrir alguma coisa! – explicou a ruiva.

- Se você estiver certa – falou Remus – então estamos longe de descobrir a verdade...

- Como assim? – perguntou Peter – A Evans não disse que estávamos perto?

- É, Peter. – disse Remus – Mas se o Professor Potter foi lá de propósito, ele já sabe do que nós estamos atrás...

- E vai fazer de tudo pra nos impedir de descobrir... – completou James.

- Exatamente. – concordou Remus.

- Droga. – disse Sirius – Tem que ter um jeito de descobrir o que eles vão fazer...

- Tem um jeito. – falou James olhando para Peter.

- Como não pensamos nisso antes?! – exclamou o moreno de olhos azuis – Wormtail, é a sua vez de investigar!

- E-eu? Mas... – tentou dizer o garoto.

- Você é perfeito para o cargo! – concordou Moony – O que está esperando? É só você ir até a sala que nós fomos hoje e ficar lá, ver se aparece alguém por lá!

- E você acha que ele não vai ser visto? – perguntou Lily.

- E depois, eles têm o tal do mapa, não é? – lembrou Marlene.

- Droga... eu esqueci do mapa! – falou James – Então primeiro precisamos recuperar o mapa!

- Até conseguirmos fazer isso, já terão feito alguma coisa na sala... Provavelmente vão mudar a hemeroteca de lugar. – lembrou Alice.

- Droga... – disse Remus – Tem que ter um jeito...

- Tem. – disse Lily – Mas...

- Você não vai ter uma crise de monitora certinha agora, vai Lily? – perguntou Marlene como quem proíbe alguém de fazer alguma coisa – Porque esse não é o momento!

- Tá bom, tá bom! Escutem... – e ao Lily dizer isso, os marotos, Alice e Marlene se aproximaram dela para ouvir o plano.

- Uau. – fez Sirius – Esse é um plano digno dos marotos!

- Eu sabia que você era a garota perfeita pra mim! – comentou James.

- Potter, fique quieto. – respondeu a ruiva – Sirius, Remus, vamos por o plano em ação.

Enquanto isso, na sala que estava servindo de hemeroteca, Harry e Minerva pensavam em uma forma de esconder aqueles jornais, e principalmente, em como manter os viajantes o mais longe possível deles.

- E como vamos fazer para impedi-los de encontrarem os jornais? – perguntou Harry.

- Vamos mudá-los de lugar novamente. E usar alguns feitiços para protegê-los. – respondeu a diretora de maneira simples. – O importante é que eles não sabem perto do que, exatamente, eles estavam...

- Não concordo com isso. – falou Harry – Eu acho que eles sabem exatamente o que iam encontrar aqui. E agora eles sabem que nós sabemos.

- E que diferença faz isso? – perguntou McGonagall – Nenhum deles chegou a ver ou encostar em nenhum dos jornais.

- É... – concordou Harry – Mas eles vão armar alguma coisa... Tenho certeza disso.

- E nós estaremos aqui para impedir que qualquer coisa aconteça. – garantiu a diretora.

Dito isso, a sala caiu em um silencio desconfortável. Ao menos era desconfortável para Harry. Os minutos se passaram lentamente, e os olhos de Harry vagavam pela sala. Foi então que um imenso barulho colocou os dois professores em estado de alerta.

Harry buscou o mapa do maroto em seu bolso, e no mesmo segundo que ele conseguiu achá-lo, a porta da sala se abriu e por ela passou o zelador da escola.

- Diretora, o banheiro do segundo andar está jorrando água! – falou o zelador – Pirraça está lá, irritando a Murta-que-Geme...

- Faça com que ele pare, então! – respondeu a diretora colérica – É seu trabalho, manter a ordem nesta escola!

- Diretora, - chamou Harry – nenhum dos viajantes está na torre...

- O QUÊ?! – fez Minerva – Eles se atrevem a continuar desobedecendo às regras! Vou cuidar pessoalmente para que eles se arrependam por isso.

E dizendo isso, a diretora saiu da sala com o zelador em seu encalço.

Harry, por sua vez, voltou a olhar o mapa e, sorrindo, disse:

- Podem aparecer. Lily, Remus e Sirius. Eu sei que vocês estão aqui.

De um canto, os três saem de debaixo da capa da invisibilidade e olham para Harry sorrindo amarelo.

- Foi impressionante a forma como vocês INVADIRAM o meu quarto e ROUBARAM a capa. – falou Harry calmamente – Realmente impressionante.

- Er... Isso quer dizer que não estamos em apuros? – perguntou Sirius torcendo para que Harry concordassem.

- Não. – respondeu Harry fazendo com que os garotos murchassem de tristeza – Estava apenas elogiando mais um dos feitos dos marotos.

- Então realmente estão aqui... – murmurou Lily olhando para as pilhas de jornais que estavam na sala – E falam sobre mim!

- Srta. Evans, porque você não mata a sua curiosidade? – disse Harry com um sorriso no rosto – Vá em frente! Dê uma olhada nos jornais.

- E-eu posso? Sério? – estranhou a garota – Mas o senhor não está aqui para nos impedir de ler esses jornais?

- Sim e não. – respondeu Harry.

- Como assim? – perguntou Remus.

- Vocês estão perdendo tempo... Achei que queriam ver o que esses jornais falam sobre vocês. – comentou o moreno de olhos verdes.

E dito isso, Sirius se apressou a pegar o jornal que estava mais próximo dele.

Remus e Lily, por outro lado, continuaram a encarar Harry como se ele fosse um alienígena.

- Paddy, o que diz nesse jornal? – perguntou Remus ainda encarando o adulto a sua frente.

- Diz "_Fuga em massa de Azkaban, Ministério teme que Black seja o 'ponto de reunião' para antigos comensais da morte" _Peraí! Black? Como assim Black? De que Black eles estão falando?

- De quando é o jornal, Sirius? – perguntou Lily assustada.

- É de... 25 de janeiro de... 1996... NOVENTA E SEIS?! – indagou Sirius – E o que isso tem haver com a gente?

- Nada. – respondeu Harry tirando o jornal das mãos de Sirius.

- Quem é o Black da noticia? – perguntou o moreno de olhos azuis temeroso.

- Você. – Harry respondeu simplesmente.

- EU? Ma-mas... eu não tenho nada a ver com os comensais! – disse o garoto – Eu... eu achei que era sobre...

- Seu irmão Régulus? – perguntou Harry.

- É... – confirmou Padfoot – Eu... sempre achei que ele é que se tornaria comensal...

- Você não vai se tornar um comensal, Sirius. – falou Harry olhando nos olhos dele – O ministério estava completamente bagunçado em 96... E cometeu erros terríveis.

- Então... eu não fui um ponto de reunião de comensais? – perguntou ele esperançoso.

- Não. Você nunca se aliou aos comensais. – respondeu Harry – Mas vocês entendem agora porque é melhor não saber de nada?

- Você está tentando nos dizer que todas as informações desses jornais, todas as notícias que falam sobre a gente estão erradas? – perguntou Lily descrente – Isso é impossível!

- Eu não disse isso. O que eu disse é que _O Profeta _exagera em muitas noticias, erra em muitos detalhes... E que não vale a pena sofrer por cada ponto a mais ou a menos dessas noticias. É melhor não saberem de nada. – disse Harry olhando para os três adolescentes a sua frente. De repente, ver o medo nos olhos de Sirius fez Harry perceber que não poderia dizer a verdade a eles. Não quando a verdade era tão... triste.

Passos e vozes alteradas vindas do corredor fizeram com que Harry, Lily, Remus e Sirius se pusessem em alerta.

- É a diretora. Voltem pra debaixo da capa. E saiam o mais silenciosa e rapidamente possível. – disse Harry, e os três se esconderam com a capa da invisibilidade.

- O QUE VOCÊS ESTAVAM PENSANDO? CONVENCER O PIRRAÇA A ATORMENTAR A MURTA E DEPOIS EXPLODIR O BANHEIRO? É UMA DECEPÇÃO! PRINCIPALMENTE AS SENHORITAS! – gritava a voz de Minerva McGonagall, se aproximando da sala na qual Harry estava.

Rapidamente, Harry vai até a porta deixando-a aberta tempo o suficiente para que Lily, Sirius e Remus pudessem sair.

- O que aconteceu, Diretora? – perguntou Harry se fazendo de desentendido.

N/A: E então? gostaram desse capitulo??? devo dizer que foi um dos mais divertidos de escrever! eu sei que o final ficou meio... sem final... mas foi necessário... pra não cortar as melhores partes do proximo cap...

gente.. a fic está chegando ao fim... este é um dos ultimos caps dela...  
e ainda tem váaaarias surpresas antes do fim... Teddy Lupin ainda fará uma nova aparição...

é isso... espero que COMENTEM BASTANTE!!! me deixem feliz e eu provavelmente posto o proximo cap semana que vem... mas eu quero MTOOOOS comentários...

bjinhos


	10. Capitulo 9

_- O que aconteceu, Diretora? – perguntou Harry se fazendo de desentendido._

**CAPITULO IX**

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou McGonagall irada – O que aconteceu é que eu peguei esses quatro explodindo o banheiro da Murta-que-Geme!

- Explodiram o banheiro da Murta? – perguntou Harry descrente e preocupado – Como assim? O banheiro foi totalmente destruído?

- Não. – respondeu a diretora que sabia muito bem que o medo de Harry era que os garotos achassem a câmara secreta – Eu cheguei a tempo de impedi-los de destruir completamente o banheiro.

- E... qual vai ser a punição deles, diretora? – perguntou o moreno de olhos verdes.

- Fazem parte da sua casa. Deixarei essa tarefa pra você. – respondeu Minerva olhando severamente de Harry para James, Peter, Alice e Marlene.

- E onde estão Lily, Sirius e Remus? – perguntou Harry fingindo não saber de nada.

- Não sei. Mas assim que eu descobrir... É bom que não estejam aprontando nada! – disse Minerva com os lábios finos e esbranquiçados pela cólera.

- Bom... – disse Harry tirando o mapa do maroto do bolso – Aparentemente, eles estão no salão comunal da grifinória.

- Então eu espero apenas que mais nada seja destruído esta noite. – e depois de dizer isso, McGonagall deu as costas a eles e foi em direção à sua sala.

Depois de ver McGonagall sumir em uma curva, Harry olhou para os adolescentes que continuavam parados ali, no meio do corredor.

- Podem voltar para a torre. – disse Harry – Quando eu descobrir o que fazer com vocês, aviso.

- Er... Senhor... Harry? – chamou James.

- Pois não?

- Sirius, Remus e Lily estão mesmo no salão comunal?

- Estão. – respondeu Harry – E quando encontrar com eles, diga a eles que entreguem a capa para Jay ou Albus, sim?

- A... a capa? – perguntou Alice receosa – Que capa?

- A capa da invisibilidade que eles roubaram da minha sala e usaram para tentar entrar nesta. – falou Harry apontando para a porta da sala onde estavam os jornais – Não se preocupem, eles foram pegos por mim, não pela diretora.

- E isso é bom por que...? – perguntou Peter.

- Porque diferente da Prof. McGonagall, eu livrei a barra deles, em vez de colocá-los em detenção. – respondeu o moreno – E agora, vocês devem ir direto para o salão comunal! Não quero saber de vocês rondando pelos corredores.

E sem terem mais o que argumentar, James, Peter, Marlene e Alice fizeram como Harry havia mandado, indo direto para o salão comunal, onde Lily, Remus e Sirius esperavam ansiosamente por eles.

- E então? O que foi que vocês fizeram? – perguntou Sirius – McGonagall parecia furiosa!

- Ela nos pegou antes que terminássemos de explodir o banheiro da Murta... – respondeu James ainda estranhando o comportamento daquele que viria a ser seu filho – E vocês? Descobriram alguma coisa?

- Não... – respondeu Lily – O Professor Potter nos pegou lá...

- Falando em Professor Potter, – lembrou Marlene – ele disse pra vocês devolverem a capa da invisibilidade para Jay ou Albus...

- Droga... – resmungou Sirius – Seria tão legal continuar usando a capa...

- É... – falou Remus – Mas a capa não é imune a Harry Potter... Ele ainda tem o mapa...

- Nós não íamos pegar o mapa? – perguntou Peter meio perdido – Não foi pra isso que nós quase explodimos um banheiro?

- Não Peter... – respondeu Remus com uma paciência fora do comum – Explodir o banheiro foi só uma distração... Pra que eu, Sirius e Lily conseguíssemos entrar na sala dos jornais...

- Ahh... É mesmo... – concordou Wormtail.

- E vocês não conseguiram nem dar uma olhadinha nos jornais? – perguntou Alice curiosa.

- Na verdade... – começou Lily – O professor Potter deixou a gente olhar os jornais...

- COMO É QUE É? – gritaram James, Peter, Alice e Marlene.

- É. – concordou Sirius – Eu li um dos jornais... E ele falava de mim! Dizia que comensais fugiram de Azkaban e que EU era o ponto de reunião! E mais! O jornal era de 1996!

- Como assim? – perguntou Peter temeroso – Você é um comensal, Sirius?

- Não, Peter! Eu nunca vou me unir a Voldemort. – respondeu o de olhos azuis.

- E o que foi que o professor disse, quando você leu isso? – perguntou Marlene preocupada.

- Que _O Profeta _errou em muitos detalhes... Que não é confiável... E que o ministério estava completamente bagunçado na época... – respondeu ele entediado – Como se isso resolvesse o assunto...

- Bom... Eu estou cansada... E pelo jeito, quase explodir um banheiro não serviu de nada. Vou dormir... Alguém me acompanha? – perguntou Alice.

- Eu também vou! – responderam Lily e Marlene.

As três garotas subiram e deixaram os quatro rapazes pensativos para trás.

- Sabe... – disse Remus – Acho que elas têm razão. Já está tarde... Vamos dormir... Amanhã é um outro dia... E no fim de semana tem visita a Hogsmead...

- Visita? – perguntou Sirius – Sério? Então eu espero que o castigo de vocês não aconteça no sábado.

- Por quê? O que você quer aprontar no sábado? – perguntou James.

- Nada. Apenas tenho um encontro com a Marlene. – respondeu o maroto.

- Ah... – fizeram James e Remus.

E depois disso, os quatro subiram silenciosamente para o quarto que dividiam com James, Albus e Hugh.

Na manhã seguinte, Sirius estava ligeiramente afobado, tanto que acordou antes que qualquer um dos garotos precisasse jogar um balde de água fria em cima dele.

Os garotos todos desceram e encontraram Lily, Alice e Marlene conversando no salão comunal.

- Bom dia meninas! – disseram todos.

- Bom dia garotos. – responderam elas.

- Onde estão Lil e Rose? – perguntou Jay.

- Já desceram... – respondeu Marlene.

- Ah... E vocês estão esperando o que? – perguntou Peter – O café não foi servido ainda?

- Já, Pettigrew... – respondeu Lily paciente – Estávamos apenas conversando...

- É! – concordou Alice – Até porque, Lil e Rose parecem andar de segredinhos pra todo lado...

- Como é que é? – perguntaram Jay e Albus – Que tipo de segredinho?

- Se nós soubéssemos não seria um segredo. – respondeu Marlene.

- Ah! Mas eu vou já descobrir o que elas estão escondendo.

E depois de dizer isso, Jay saiu do salão comunal e foi em busca de Lily Potter.

Albus, Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail, Lily, Alice e Marlene, por outro lado, saíram calmamente do salão e foram direto ao salão principal, onde o café da manhã estava sendo servido.

No caminho, Sirius postou-se ao lado de Marlene, o que deixou a garota nervosa, e depois de andar ao lado dela por vários corredores, a castanha se irritou e perguntou:

- O que é que você quer, Sirius?

- Não posso apenas desfrutar da companhia de uma bela dama? – respondeu o maroto fingindo-se de ofendido.

- Se o caso é esse... – disse Marlene dando de ombros.

- Mas... Já que você tocou no assunto... – continuou Sirius – Você gostaria de ir comigo a Hogsmead amanhã?

- EU SABIA! – gritou a garota – Você não consegue não ter segundas intenções?

- Isso é um sim? – perguntou o maroto desconsiderando a pergunta dela.

- Não... quer dizer... é... ahh não mude de assunto! – irritou-se e atrapalhou-se a garota.

- Então você vai se encontrar comigo às nove e vamos juntos ao povoado? – insistiu Sirius.

- Sim. – respondeu a garota – Mas só porque você me fez prometer que sairia com você.

- Sim era tudo o que eu precisava ouvir. – disse o moreno sorrindo marotamente.

James Sirius Potter, por sua vez, não teve dificuldades em achar sua irmã. Lil estava confortavelmente sentada na mesa da grifinória, conversando com sua prima Rose e comendo seu mingau de aveia, como fazia todas as manhãs. Jay, assim que a achou, chegou perto dela perguntando:

- O que é que você está escondendo de mim?

- Jay? Do que é que você está falando? – perguntou a garota confusa.

- Quais são os segredinhos que você anda trocando com a Rose? – insistiu Jay – E não tente me enganar! Lily e as outras já te deduraram!

- Jay! Eu não estou escondendo NADA! – respondeu a ruiva.

- Eu quero saber e quero saber AGORA! – mandou James.

A discussão dos irmãos Potter foi interrompida por um loiro que, contrariando todos os costumes e tradições da escola, se aproximou do grupo e chamou:

- Lil? Será que eu posso falar com você?

- O que é que você quer com a minha irmã? – perguntou Jay ainda mais irritado.

- Em... particular? – pediu o loiro.

- Claro! – respondeu Lil levantando-se da mesa e caminhando para longe do irmão depois de trocar um olhar cúmplice com Rose.

- Sabe, Lil... – começou Scorpius Malfoy, o sonserino que não se importava de ser visto na companhia de uma grifinória – Eu queria saber se... sevocênãogostariadeirahogsmeadcomigoamanhã...

- Como? – indagou a ruiva – Não entendi...

- Eu queria saber se você... – começou novamente o loiro, dessa vez olhando dentro dos olhos de Lil – Se você não gostaria de ir a Hogsmead comigo amanhã.

- Eu... adoraria! – respondeu a ruiva com um imenso sorriso nos lábios.

- Sério?! Digo... Te encontro às nove na entrada do castelo, então?

- Combinado!

- Combinado, então... eu.. acho que... tenho que ir... agora... – falou Scorpius sem jeito – Tenho aula de... poções agora...

- Ah! É! Eu também tenho aula agora... adivinhação... – disse Lil também meio sem jeito.

- Então... Tchau... Até amanhã...

- Até. – respondeu a garota.

E num ato sem jeito e não combinado, Scorpius se aproximou da ruiva para dar-lhe um beijo na bochecha, no mesmo momento em que Lil se virava para fazer o mesmo, fazendo com que em vez de um beijo no rosto, os lábios de Scorpius tocassem levemente os lábios de Lil.

A garota ficou da cor dos cabelos e apenas se virou para ir embora, sorrindo bobamente e andando em direção à sua sala de aula. Quando ela estava no fim do corredor, Lil se virou e viu que Scorpius continuava parado no mesmo lugar, as bochechas estavam levemente coradas e uma de suas mãos estava sobre os lábios.

Sorrindo ainda mais, Lil gritou para ele:

- Até amanhã!

E foi embora correndo para a sua aula.

O sol começou a entrar lentamente pela fresta da cortina do quarto de Lil, Marlene, Lily, Alice e Rose, e começou a iluminar as camas desarrumadas e roupas espalhadas por todos os lados. Parecia que um furacão passara por ali, e as garotas corriam de um lado para o outro procurando a blusa perfeita, a calça perfeita, o sapato perfeito e a maquiagem perfeita.

Lil e Marlene eram as que mais corriam de um lado por outro e também as responsáveis pela maior parte da confusão de roupas e acessórios que se encontravam no chão e nas camas do lugar.

Quando estava quase chegando às nove horas, porém, todas as garotas estavam dando os retoques finais nos visuais e se preparando para descerem as escadas e chegarem ao salão comunal, local em que Marlene encontraria Sirius.

Às nove em ponto, Lily, Alice, Rose e Lil chegaram ao salão comunal e encontraram Remus, Sirius, James, Jay e Peter esperando por elas.

Ao ver as quatro garotas descerem as escadas, Sirius se aproximou delas e perguntou:

- Onde está a Marlene?

- Descendo. – responderam elas e foram em direção à entrada do salão comunal, seguidas de Remus, James, Jay e Peter.

Sirius, porém, continuou parado, olhando para a escada.

Foi nessa posição que Marlene McKinnon o encontrou. Sirius boquiabriu-se ao vê-la descer as escadas. A garota estava linda.

Marlene estava com os cabelos soltos lisos e com pequenos cachos nas pontas. Uma blusinha branca decorada com flores amarelas e azuis, uma calça jeans azul escura e uma sandália bege completavam o visual, além de um colar de contas brancas.

Ao terminar de descer as escadas, a garota esperou que Sirius dissesse alguma coisa, mas como o rapaz continuou mudo, ela abriu um sorriso maroto e disse enquanto se virara para o retrato da mulher gorda:

- Já que meu acompanhante virou uma estátua, acho que não faz mal ir a Hogsmead com outra pessoa...

- COMO É QUE É? – berrou Sirius saindo de seu transe – Você vai comigo!

E segurando Lene pela mão, Sirius levou-a para a saída, lançando olhares tortos para todos os rapazes que passavam por eles.

- Sirius, eu estava brincando! – tentou dizer Marlene – Eu disse que ia com você e eu vou com você!

- É claro que vai! – respondeu o maroto – Afinal, não existe melhor companhia do que a de Sirius Bla... White! – corrigiu-se a tempo.

- Nem ego maior do que o seu, Sirius... – comentou Lene rindo.

- Pode até ser, mas você me ama do mesmo jeito. – completou o moreno.

- Não exagera, Sirius. Te amar? Nem que eu estivesse louca!

E foi nesse clima de brincadeiras e provocações que os dois chegaram ao hall de entrada, onde encontraram Lily, Alice, Lil, Remus, Peter e Albus tentando tirar os dois James de cima de Scorpius Malfoy.

Voltando alguns minutos, novamente para o momento em que Lil, Alice, Lily e Rose desciam as escadas para o salão comunal da Grifinória...

Às nove em ponto, Lily, Alice, Rose e Lil chegaram ao salão comunal e encontraram Remus, Sirius, James, Jay e Peter esperando por elas.

Ao ver as quatro garotas descerem as escadas, Sirius se aproximou delas e perguntou:

- Onde está a Marlene?

- Descendo. – responderam elas e foram em direção à entrada do salão comunal, seguidas de Remus, James, Jay e Peter.

Durante o percurso entre o salão comunal e o hall de entrada as meninas caminhavam à frente, andando e conversando sobre o encontro de Sirius e Marlene e tentando tirar de Lil o nome da pessoa que a convidara para sair. Os garotos caminhavam no mesmo passo das meninas, mas com algum espaço entre os dois grupos e analisavam o comportamento do grupo da frente, que parecia mais animado do que o necessário.

Quando chegaram ao hall, Lil se separou do grupo e foi em direção a um rapaz loiro que conversava com um outro rapaz, de cabelos negros e rebeldes.

Ao ver com quem Scorpius conversava, Lil correu em direção a eles.

- Está tudo bem por aqui? – perguntou a ruiva assustada.

- Claro! – respondeu Albus Potter – Porque não estaria?

- Talvez porque da última vez que eu vi vocês juntos não tenha sido um encontro agradável... – respondeu a garota.

- Está tudo bem, Lil! – afirmou Malfoy – Estávamos apenas conversando.

Foi nesse momento que os marotos, Jay, Lily e Alice chegaram. Ao ouvir o que diziam, Jay se irritou e perguntou.

- E sobre o que vocês estavam conversando? Aliás, POR QUÊ vocês estavam conversando?

- Jay... Qual o problema deles estarem conversando? – perguntou Lil – Porque vocês não podem se dar bem?

- Vejamos... – começou James Sirius Potter falando ironicamente – Talvez porque ele é um sonserino idiota que está tentando se aproveitar da minha irmãzinha?

- Não é nada disso! – defendeu-se Scorpius – Eu gosto da Lil! De verdade!

- Vocês acreditam nisso? – perguntou Jay sarcástico – Ele acha que dizendo isso resolve tudo! Minha irmã só tem 13 anos! Ela não é pro seu bico!

- Jay! Para com isso! – pediu Lil – Você não tem que se meter nisso! É assunto meu! Vem, Scorpius, vamos pegar uma carruagem.

- Ah não! Você não vai a lugar nenhum com esse filhote de doninha.

- E quem vai me impedir? – perguntou Scorpius demonstrando uma coragem que ele não tinha – Você?

- Exatamente! – respondeu Jay.

- E eu. – intrometeu-se Prongs – Não vou deixar um loiro aguado qualquer dar em cima da minha ne... amiga!

E depois de dizerem isso, James e Prongs pularam em cima do loiro. Albus, Remus, Peter e Lil tentavam a todo custo separar os três enquanto Lily e Alice gritavam, pedindo para que parassem ou que alguém viesse ajudá-los.

Foi essa a cena que Sirius e Marlene encontraram ao chegarem no Hall de entrada. Marlene se juntou a Alice e Lily, e Sirius foi tentar ajudar Remus e Albus a separar os brigões.

Obviamente, por estarem no hall de entrada, um aglomerado de pessoas começou a se formar em volta da briga e o barulho se tornou alto o suficiente para ser ouvido no salão principal, onde os professores tomavam calmamente seu café da manhã. Ao ouvirem os barulhos vindo de fora, porém, a diretora McGonagall e os professores Flitwick, Carver, Williams e Potter se levantaram para descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

Ao chegarem no Hall, os professores viram uma pequena multidão e ouviram claramente o som de um briga. Sem esperar para descobrirem qualquer coisa, Minerva gritou:

- O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?

Isso foi o suficiente para fazer com que todos parassem o que estavam fazendo.

Ao ver os marotos, Lily, Alice, Marlene, Rose, Scorpius e seus três filhos em meio a mais uma briga, Harry irritou-se.

- TODOS VOCÊS AGORA NA MINHA SALA E SEM RECLAMAÇÕES. E QUANTO AOS OUTROS, CIRCULANDO! – e voltando a usar um tom de voz baixo ele completou – Diretora, a senhora quer resolver isso ou posso eu mesmo fazê-lo?

- São todos de sua responsabilidade, Harry. Espero apenas que nenhuma cena como essa se repita. – respondeu a diretora.

- Não se repetirá. – afirmou Harry.

Depois de resolvido isso, Harry se dirigiu para a sua sala, onde todos os envolvidos esperavam por ele. Jay tinha um corte sobre o olho esquerdo, James tinha os lábios inchados e vermelhos e Scorpius tinha vários arranhões pelo rosto além de várias marcas roxas nos braços.

O moreno de olhos verdes e óculos olhou para cada um deles com um olhar de pura decepção. E cada um que recebia esse olhar baixava a cabeça, sabendo que tinha agido de forma errada. A única pessoa na sala que se manteve olhando dentro dos olhos verdes de Harry foi Lil Potter. A ruivinha sustentou o olhar de decepção do pai de cabeça erguida e por essa atitude, foi a ela que Harry se dirigiu quando perguntou:

- O que aconteceu lá embaixo?

- Nós estávamos descendo para o passeio. Quando chegamos lá, Albus e Scorpius estavam conversando, eu fui ver o que estava acontecendo, eles estavam conversando civilizadamente! E o Al nem implicou quando eu disse que iria a Hogsmead com o Scorpius. Mas ai o Jay chegou todo nervosinho querendo brigar... ele provocou o Scorpius. Eu tentei simplesmente sair dali, mas o Jay não deixou! Continuou provocando. Ai o Scorpius enfrentou ele, disse que tinha me convidado pra sair porque gosta de mim. O Jay não gostou da resposta e disse que ia impedir isso. O Scorpius perguntou como ele ia fazer isso e o Jay e o Prongs partiram pra cima dele! Remus, Al, eu e Peter tentamos tirar eles de cima do Scorpius, mas não conseguimos! Ai o Sirius e a Lene chegaram, o Sirius tentou nos ajudar, mas também não conseguiu... Ai vocês chegaram...

- Foi isso que aconteceu, Malfoy? – perguntou Harry.

- Foi. – respondeu o loiro.

- Al? Você concorda?

- Foi isso mesmo que aconteceu. – concordou Albus.

- Garotas, vocês apóiam essa versão?

- Sim. – responderam Lily, Alice, Rose e Marlene.

- Sirius, Remus, Peter?

- Foi isso mesmo. – responderam eles olhando para o chão.

- James e James, você realmente resolveram lutar com o Malfoy pelo simples fato de que ele queria levar Lil para Hogsmead? – perguntou Harry com um tom de voz completamente desapontado.

- Esse sonserino quer se aproveitar da minha irmã! – argumentou Jay.

- É! Ele quer se aproveitar da Lil! – concordou Prongs.

- Lil, leve o Malfoy para a enfermaria. Se a enfermeira liberar, podem ir para Hogsmead. O mesmo vale para Lily, Alice, Marlene, Rose, Sirius, Remus e Peter. Mas que fique claro que TODOS serão punidos de outra forma! – disse Harry.

- E quanto a nós? – perguntou Prongs.

- Nós vamos ter uma conversa muito séria. – respondeu Harry.

N/A: Ai está o cap... espero que tenham gostado!!!  
o Proximo é... bom voces vão descobrir o que acontece no proximo quando eu terminar de escrevê-lo... mas eu só posto o cap se voces DEIXAREM VÁRIOS COMENTÁRIOS!!!! afinal, é de comentários que a inspiração pra escrever se alimenta...

obrigada a todos que leêm a fic e a todos que comentam!

até o cap 10...


	11. Capitulo 10

_- E quanto a nós? – perguntou Prongs._

_- Nós vamos ter uma conversa muito séria. – respondeu Harry._

**CAPITULO X**

Os dois James se entreolharam assustados. O tom de voz usado por Harry dizia claramente que eles estavam encrencados. Muito encrencados.

- James Sirius Potter. – falou Harry seriamente – O senhor está banido de todos os futuros passeios a Hogsmead e não poderá participar de nenhum treino de quadribol pelas próximas duas semanas, pois estará em detenção TODAS as noites.

- Ma-mas isso não é justo! – falou o rapaz – Em duas semanas tem jogo de quadribol contra a sonserina! E eu sou o capitão! Tenho que treinar o time!

- Não estou impedindo o time da grifinória de treinar. – respondeu Harry numa voz calma – Apenas o capitão não poderá comparecer a esses treinos. E eu realmente espero que com isso você aprenda que não deve julgar as pessoas pela casa à qual pertence. Quantas vezes eu já te contei sobre a batalha final? Sobre QUEM salvou minha vida e o PORQUE de ter feito isso?

- Milhões de vezes... – respondeu o castanho olhando para baixo – Mas o senhor também me contou milhões de vezes sobre a sua inimizade com Draco Malfoy...

- Isso é verdade. – respondeu Harry sem se abalar – Mas a situação era completamente diferente. Draco não perdia uma chance para insultar meus amigos e minha família. Scorpius Malfoy nunca fez nada disso. E ele não é o pai dele.

Jay não respondeu, apenas largou-se na cadeira, escondendo o rosto com os braços. Um sinal claro de que não tinha mais argumentos.

- Quanto ao senhor, senhor James Potter... – começou Harry – Eu INFELIZMENTE não vou fazer nada.

- O QUÊ?! – Jay levantou novamente o rosto – Você vai deixar ele impune?!

- Claro que não James. – respondeu Harry – Mas ele é meu PAI! E não é desse tempo. Não é como se eu realmente pudesse castigá-lo... O máximo que eu posso fazer é impedi-lo de ir a Hogsmead e apressar a volta dele pra casa.

- Esse é o meu castigo? Não ir pra Hogsmead? – perguntou Prongs.

- Não. O seu castigo vai ser ficar no castelo, mais especificamente na BIBLIOTECA até que os outros voltem do passeio. – respondeu Harry com um sorriso triunfante no rosto.

- Biblioteca? O que eu vou ficar fazendo lá?

- O que quiser, desde que Madame Pince permita. – respondeu Harry sorrindo marotamente. – E Jay, você fará companhia a ele. Agora, fora das minhas vistas! Os dois!

Sem poderem reclamar, os dois seguiram a passos de tartaruga para a biblioteca.

Harry, por sua vez, dirigiu-se para a sala precisa. Ele precisava apressar a volta dos marotos, mas tinha que fazer isso de forma segura.

Enquanto isso, no caminho para Hogsmead...

- Você tem certeza que está bem? – perguntou Lil pelo que parecia ser a trigésima vez.

- Lil, você realmente acha que se eu não estivesse bem a enfermeira me deixaria sair do castelo? – argumentou Scorpius irritado e encantado com a preocupação que a ruiva lhe dispensava.

- Está bem... eu não pergunto mais... – rendeu-se ela – Mas é que eu conheço a força do meu irmão... e ele realmente queria acabar com você!

- Seu irmão pode ser forte... e o outro James também é... – concordou o loiro – Mas não são alguns míseros socos que vão me impedir de sair com você!

- Você é tão fofo, Scorpius! – disse Lil – Mesmo quando está sendo sonserinamente arrogante!

- E eu acho incrível que você consiga me ofender mesmo quando está me elogiando! – respondeu o loiro em tom de riso.

- Está no sangue, fazer o que? – comentou a ruiva também rindo.

Enquanto conversavam, Scorpius Malfoy e Lily Potter caminhavam em direção ao povoado e, sem que percebessem, continuaram caminhando e conversando distraidamente, tão distraidamente que quando se deram conta já estavam fora dos limites da cidade, na orla de um pequeno bosque.

O sol teimava em aparecer, mesmo que entre as pesadas nuvens que cobriam o céu. Foi quando um raio de sol conseguiu atravessar as nuvens e atingir o chão, ou melhor, atingir os cabelos rubros de Lil que Scorpius se lembrou que ainda não conseguira dizer a Lil o que vinha tentando dizer a vários dias.

- Lil... – chamou o loiro numa voz doce – Eu ainda tenho uma coisa pra te dizer.

- É a mesma coisa que você quer me dizer desde o dia do jogo? – perguntou a ruiva começando a ficar curiosa.

- É. – respondeu Scorpius.

- E o que você que é? – perguntou Lil encarando as orbes acinzentadas do rapaz.

- O que eu quero dizer é que... – começou ele – eu... eu acho que...

- Que? – incentivou Lil.

- Que... que eu estou... – continuou ele nervosamente – que eu estou completamente apaixonado por você.

Lil não disse uma palavra sequer, mas seus olhos brilharam intensamente enquanto olhava para Scorpius, que estava tão vermelho quanto os cabelos da ruiva.

- Você não vai dizer nada? – perguntou ele incerto.

Lil balançou a cabeça em negação e se aproximou dele encostando levemente seus lábios nos dele.

Scorpius sorriu e colocou as mãos na cintura da ruiva, trazendo-a para mais perto e aprofundando o beijo. Quando finalmente se separaram, o loiro perguntou:

- Isso quer dizer que você também gosta de mim?

- Não. – respondeu a ruiva sorrindo marotamente – Isso quer dizer que eu também estou apaixonada por você.

E o dia dos dois pombinhos passou calmamente, os dois sentados na orla do bosque sorrindo, conversando e namorando. Pelo menos até que Sirius, Lene, Lily, Albus, Remus, Alice e Rose chegaram para interromper a tarde romântica deles.

Algum tempo antes, no três vassouras...

- O que você acha que vai ser o castigo deles? – perguntou Sirius Black para os companheiros de mesa.

- Não sei... – respondeu Albus Potter – Mas tenho certeza de vai ser uma coisa MUITO chata, pelo menos pra eles...

- Então deve ter alguma coisa a ver com a biblioteca! – falou Lily sorrindo – Aqueles dois simplesmente ODEIAM a biblioteca.

Os garotos estavam pacificamente sentados em uma mesa do três vassouras, conversando e bebendo cerveja amanteigada, e no momento, o assunto se voltara para seus colegas de mesmo nome, James S. Potter e James C. Potter. Mas o assunto não durou muito tempo, já que Lily de repente pareceu se lembrar de alguma coisa.

- Albus? – chamou ela cautelosa, o que fez com que o rapaz olhasse para ela com receio. – Sua mãe já perdoou o seu pai?

O moreno soltou um suspiro de alívio, para logo em seguida olhar tristemente para a ruiva.

- Não. Ela nem sequer fala com ele... Mas porque a pergunta?

- Não é nada... – respondeu a ruiva – É só que... os dois ficam tão bonitinhos juntos... e também... o professor Potter anda tão abatido que chega a dar pena!

Um momento de silêncio caiu sobre os jovens. Até que Sirius Black, que passara o tempo todo olhando para a menina de cabelos e olhos castanhos que estava sentada a frente dele, quebrou o silêncio:

- Lene, você prometeu que sairia comigo.

A garota olhou para ele meio assustada, meio marota e respondeu:

- Eu prometi que viria com você a Hogsmead, e eu vim com você!

Sirius não se deixou abalar por essa resposta e abriu seu melhor sorriso, um que ele usava apenas quando queria muito conquistar uma garota.

- Você me prometeu um encontro, Marlene, e encontros não acontecem quando se têm amigos em volta. – e depois de dizer isso o moreno se levantou – Vamos!

- Vamos onde? – perguntou a garota e confusa.

- Ter o nosso encontro! – respondeu o maroto antes de puxá-la pela mão para fora do bar, deixando os amigos para trás.

Lily e Remus se entreolharam enquanto os amigos saíam do bar e, rindo, Lily falou:

- Em dez minutos eles estão de volta!

- Quinze. – disse Remus também rindo – Sirius deu o sorriso número 53 pra Lene...

- Do que é que vocês estão falando? – perguntou Rose curiosa.

- De quanto tempo a Lene vai levar pra dar um fora no Sirius. – respondeu o licantropo como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- E qual é a aposta? – perguntou Albus olhando pra fora por uma das janelas do três vassouras.

- Normalmente tudo o que os outros puderem pagar em doces... – respondeu Remus pensando em quantas barras de chocolate ele ganharia dessa vez.

- Duas horas. – falou Albus.

- Duas horas? – perguntaram Lily e Remus.

- É! – respondeu o moreno de olhos verdes. – Lene saiu daqui feliz demais pra quem vai dar um fora em tão pouco tempo. Ganha quem chegar mais perto?

- É. Mas você só vai ganhar se passar de uma hora e meia, combinado? Se passar de quarenta minutos ninguém ganha. – disse Lily pensando que talvez o seu palpite não estivesse assim tão certo.

- Como quiser ruiva! – concordaram os dois.

Do lado de fora...

- Então porque é que você aceitou sair comigo se você não quer ficar comigo? – perguntou Sirius irritado.

- Quando eu aceitei sair com você, eu estava apenas tentando impedir você de ATAZANAR o coitado do Remus quando ele estava querendo conversar com o futuro FILHO dele! – respondeu Marlene também irritada – Eu achei que tinha deixado isso claro quando você perguntou se eu viria a Hogsmead com você.

- Você tem certeza de que não está só se fazendo de difícil? – perguntou o maroto.

- Sirius, ACORDA! Eu. Não. Gosto. De. Você! – falou a castanha devagar – Entendeu ou quer que eu desenhe?

Sirius não respondeu, ou ao menos não respondeu com palavras. O maroto se aproveitou da irritação dela e do fato de ela estar distraída para simplesmente prensá-la contra a parede em que ela estivera apoiada. As mãos do maroto se apossaram da cintura dela, impedindo que ela pudesse fugir dele. O rosto de Sirius estava a milímetros do de Marlene e os lábios dele roçavam levemente nos dela, numa clara provocação. Estavam ambos ofegantes e com o coração acelerado.

Foi Marlene que não conseguiu resistir e que acabou com a já quase inexistente distância entre eles. A garota encostou totalmente seus lábios nos de Sirius e o maroto não se fez de rogado, aprofundando o beijo logo em seguida.

Quando os lábios deles se separaram, nenhum dos dois sabendo dizer quanto tempo o beijo durara, Sirius continuou a prensar Lene na parede e continuou com suas possessivas mãos na cintura dela. Percebendo isso, Marlene perguntou:

- Com medo de que eu fuja?

- Não. – respondeu o maroto arrogantemente – Não existe garota que queira sair dos meus braços depois de ter provado meu beijo.

- Você é muito convencido Sirius Black. – comentou ela.

- Mas você não está fazendo nenhum esforço pra sair dos meus braços. – argumentou o maroto – E eu não sou convencido, sou perfeito. Perfeito pra você!

Dito isso, Lene não conseguiu continuar a provocá-lo e se decidiu por, em vez de conversar com ele, beijá-lo novamente.

Passaram mais um tempo apenas aproveitando a presença do outro até que Sirius e Marlene se soltaram novamente e ficaram apenas se encarando.

Ao fim de longos e silenciosos minutos, Marlene saiu do transe em que se encontrava, olhou para o moreno em sua frente e, com um olhar maroto, empurrou-o para longe dela. Sirius caiu no chão ao ser empurrado. E foi do chão que ele observou Lene andar decidida de volta para dentro do três vassouras.

- O que foi que eu fiz de errado dessa vez? – murmurou o maroto desconsolado.

No três vassouras, um pouco antes de Marlene entrar...

- Nossa! – disse Lily – Pelo jeito o Sirius finalmente conseguiu conquistar a Lene!

- Não sei não... – discordou Alice – Nossa amiga nunca foi do tipo que se impressiona com pouca coisa.

- Isso é verdade... – concordou Lily – Mas já faz mais de uma hora e meia que eles estão lá fora!

- Não faz mais. – disse uma voz atrás de Lily.

- LENE! – grita a ruiva pulando de susto.

- Não, Lily, a rainha da Inglaterra. – comentou a castanha ironicamente – E então? Alguém ganhou a aposta?

- Eu! – respondeu Albus com um sorriso no rosto – Valeu pela dica!

- Dica? – perguntaram Lily e Remus.

- Ops... acho que falei demais... – comentou o moreno olhando para os lados em busca de uma saída.

- Vocês combinaram!! – exclamaram Lily e Remus.

- Como você pôde, Lene? – perguntou a ruiva – Se era pra ajudar alguém, que ME ajudasse! Eu que sou sua amiga há CINCO anos!

Marlene apenas sorriu amarelo, olhando de soslaio para a porta do bar.

- Er... Lene? – chamou Remus que havia percebido o olhar dela – Onde está o Sirius?

- Eu... deixei ele lá fora... – respondeu a garota sem encarar o licantropo.

- Sozinho?! – estranhou o maroto.

- É. – respondeu simplesmente – Queria que eu tivesse deixado ele com outra garota?

- Não, mas...

- Remus, eu não quero mais falar sobre isso.

- Está bem... – concordou ele – Eu vou procurar o Sirius. Você vem Wormtail?

- Claro! – respondeu o maroto se levantando rapidamente e seguindo o amigo para fora do bar.

- Você está bem, Lene? – perguntou Rose.

- Estou sim. – respondeu ela deixando explícito que não estava bem mas que não queria falar sobre o assunto.

- Alguém sabe da minha irmã? – perguntou Albus numa tentativa de mudar de assunto.

- Eu vi o Malfoy e ela passando... – respondeu Alice, que estava sentada próxima a janela do bar – Pareciam entretidos, conversando.

- Ah. – fez o moreno – Então acho melhor não ir atrás deles... Scorpius pode ser legal, mas eu não estou preparado para ver minha irmãzinha namorando com aquele filhote de doninha.

Do lado de fora do bar...

- Sirius? – chamou Remus ao encontrar o amigo ainda caído no chão – Você está bem?

- Que? – perguntou o moreno finalmente se levantando – Ah! Claro que estou bem? Porque não estaria?

- O que você estava fazendo no chão, Pads? – perguntou Peter curioso.

- Nada, Wormtail, nada... eu apenas... cai.

- Estávamos indo à Dedosdemel – falou o licantropo – Você vem com a gente?

- Estávamos? – perguntou Peter confuso.

- Vamos! – respondeu Sirius olhando para Remus agradecidamente.

Depois de comprarem doces, os garotos resolveram caminhar um pouco, já que Sirius não queria voltar para os três vassouras. Eles caminharam por algum tempo, conversando sobre amenidades, e acabaram chegando na orla do bosque em que Lil e Scorpius se encontravam.

A cena seguinte foi cômica. Sirius fingiu uma tosse, mostrando ao casal que não estavam mais sozinhos e os dois, que estavam se beijando apaixonadamente na hora levantaram-se de onde estiveram sentados, vermelhos e ofegantes. Sirius e Peter não se agüentaram, soltando sonoras gargalhadas enquanto Remus tentava segurar o riso, não muito eficientemente.

Na maior cara de pau, Sirius sentou-se onde antes o casal estava sentado, puxando Lil para sentar-se ao lado dele e chamando Remus para se sentar do outro lado da garota. Scorpius bufou e sentou-se de frente para o grupo. E Peter se resignou a se sentar ao lado do outro loiro.

- Sirius! – exclamou a ruiva – Você realmente veio aqui só pra nos atrapalhar?

- Eu nem sabia que vocês estavam aqui! – defendeu-se o maroto de olhos azuis – Foi pura coincidência! Mas já que estamos aqui...

- Porque não pentelhar o mais novo casal de Hogwarts? – completou Remus sorrindo aberta e marotamente.

O grupo continuou sentado na orla da floresta por vários minutos silenciosos antes que esse silêncio fosse quebrado pelo som de passos e vozes.

- Onde é que eles se meteram? – perguntava uma voz de menina.

- Não sei! – respondeu outra voz – Mas se eles estão por aqui, eu espero que Sirius, Remus e Peter estejam com eles!

- Estamos aqui! – gritou Lil ao reconhecer a voz de seu irmão – Sirius, Remus, Peter, eu e Scorpius!

- FINALMENTE! – respondeu um coro de vozes ao mesmo tempo em que Lily, Alice, Marlene, Rose, Albus e Hugh entravam no campo de visão deles.

Depois de todos se acomodarem no chão, os integrantes de tão estranho grupo caíram novamente no silêncio. Cada um pensando em uma coisa diferente. Sirius olhava de soslaio para Marlene, tentando compreender as atitudes dela. Marlene olhava para todos e para nada, tentando não atrair para si os olhares de Sirius. Nem ela mesma tinha certeza dos motivos que a levaram a deixar o maroto caído no chão e sair correndo.

Lil olhava para Scorpius, como quem pede desculpa por uma situação sobre a qual não tinha nenhum controle. Scorpius olhava de Lil para Albus, torcendo para que o grupo percebesse que estava atrapalhando o encontro dele com a ruiva e para que Albus não resolvesse bater nele também. Albus olhava para Scorpius, para Lil e para o chão a sua frente, refletindo sobre o fato de que sua irmã tinha começado a namorar antes dele saber o que era paixão de verdade.

Lily e Alice se entreolhavam, numa conversa muda sobre Sirius e Marlene. Conversa essa da qual Remus participava ocasionalmente.

Peter se divertia comendo os doces que havia comprado na Dedosdemel, curioso por saber o motivo de estarem todos em silêncio e ocupado demais para formular uma pergunta.

Rose e Hugh não sabiam o que fazer. Por um lado, Rose gostaria de cumprimentar o novo casal e por outro pensava se isso não estimularia uma briga desnecessária. Hugh apenas brincava de destruir algumas folhas do chão, tão envolto no silêncio que não se atrevia a rompê-lo.

Foi Scorpius Malfoy que, contrariando sua formação sonserina, tomou coragem de quebrar o agonizante silêncio que envolvia todos eles.

- Sem querer ser rude, mas o que é que todos vocês estão fazendo aqui?

- Protegendo minha irmã. – respondeu Albus sem tirar os olhos do chão – E não tem nada que você possa dizer pra me tirar daqui.

- Eu ainda posso te azarar! – lembrou o loiro.

- E perder a pose de bonzinho na frente do meu pai? – questionou Albus olhando marotamente para Scorpius – Além de que você está em uma tremenda desvantagem!

- Você não se atreveria Albus Severus Potter! – disse incredulamente o sonserino.

- Não me atreveria a fazer o quê? – perguntou ele fingindo inocência.

- A me dedurar pro seu pai!

- Ah! Eu me atreveria. – respondeu Albus animadamente – Então apenas fique quietinho aí no seu canto e deixe que eu cuide da minha irmã, está bem?

O loiro apenas bufou, sabendo que o outro estava certo. Para confortá-lo, Lil saiu de seu lugar, entre Albus e Sirius e foi se sentar ao lado do namorado.

- E não adianta me olhar com essa cara, Al, eu vou continuar aqui. – disse a ruiva ao receber um olhar incriminador do irmão.

O fim de tarde passou tranquilamente depois disso. E quando chegou a hora de voltarem para o castelo, o grupo _quase_ podia dizer que aceitava o sonserino entre eles.

O domingo chegou com uma única novidade. Harry Potter estava sumido desde que conversara com os dois James na tarde anterior. Inocentemente, Albus mandara uma carta a sua mãe, questionando se ela saberia do paradeiro de Harry e ansiando que ela respondesse que os dois estavam em casa, se reconciliando.

A ilusão do Potter do meio acabou cedo. Numa resposta furiosa de Ginny Potter, que pedia para o filho avisá-la se o pai aparecesse.

Harry continuou desaparecido, e Albus se viu obrigado a relatar isso à sua nervosíssima mãe, que prometeu que teria uma conversa muito séria com Harry quando ele resolvesse aparecer.

E assim o domingo se passou. Os marotos foram tomados por um estranho sentimento de melancolia. Sentimento esse que também caiu sobre Lily, Alice e Marlene. Os únicos que pareciam felizes eram Lil e Scorpius, que aproveitaram o domingo para namorarem na beira do lago.

Jay se resignou a assistir o treino de quadribol de sua equipe, torcendo para que o pai não aparecesse e o proibisse de estar no campo.

Na segunda-feira pela manhã, Harry saiu exausto da sala precisa – local em que estivera por quase todo o fim de semana. Sem se preocupar com sua aparência totalmente desleixada, o moreno caminhou a passos firmes diretamente para a ala hospitalar de Hogwarts.

- Harry! – exclamou a enfermeira ao notar a presença dele – O que aconteceu com você? Parece que não dorme há dias!

- Você está certa... – respondeu ele com um sorriso cansado no rosto – É por isso que eu gostaria de saber se a senhora pode, gentilmente, me ceder algumas doses de poção revigorante?

- Mas você precisa dormir! – argumentou a escandalizada enfermeira.

- Eu sei madame, mas eu tenho que dar aulas hoje, e não temos professores substitutos.

- Está bem, está bem. – concordou de má vontade – Mas no fim do dia o Sr. voltará aqui para buscar uma poção do sono!

- Como quiser, Madame, como quiser! – respondeu Harry com um sorriso.

Depois de tomar uma dose da poção e colocar em seus bolsos doses que lhe fariam ficar acordado pelo resto do dia, aquele-que-matou-o-que-não-deveria-ser-nomeado se dirigiu diretamente para sua sala de aula.

Para o espanto de Harry, sua sala não estava vazia.

- GINNY! O que faz aqui?

- Onde é que VOCÊ esteve nos últimos dias? – perguntou a ruiva, os olhos dela soltando faíscas ao notar o estado em que seu marido se encontrava.

- Na sala precisa... – respondeu o moreno sem entender onde tudo aquilo iria dar – Você finalmente me perdoou?

- Te perdoar? – perguntou a ruiva ironicamente – Depois de mentir pra mim e passar DOIS dias trancado na sala precisa com sabe-se lá quem? Acho que não.

- E o que você veio fazer aqui, então? – perguntou o moreno começando a perder a paciência.

- Apenas ter certeza de que você não me ama mais. – respondeu Ginny cinicamente – E pelo seu _estado_, parece que já está com outra.

- Outra? Gin, do que é que você está falando? – perguntou Harry completamente perdido – Eu AMO você! Sempre amei! E eu só estou nesse _estado _porque estou a dois dias sem dormir...

- Dois dias sem dormir? Uau! Sua amante deve ser boa! – interrompeu a ruiva.

- Tentando levar nossos visitantes de volta de forma segura. – completou o moreno sem se importar com o comentário feito por Ginny.

- O que?

A conversa dos dois foi interrompida pela chegada dos alunos de Harry.

- Eu tenho que dar aula agora... conversamos depois? – pediu Harry olhando para a esposa com cara de tigre abandonado.

- Tudo bem. – foi a resposta da ruiva antes de virar as costas a Harry e começar a sair da sala.

- Ah, Gin! Eu consegui... – completou Harry.

A ruiva apenas olhou para Harry, um sorriso em seus lábios.

- Muito bem alunos, vamos começar a aula de hoje.

Harry ignorou durante toda aquela aula os olhares curiosos dos alunos, principalmente de seu filho, Albus, e dos garotos do passado. No fim da aula, depois de dispensar os alunos, porém, Harry não conseguiu impedi-los de ficarem para trás.

- Pai, você e a mamãe se acertaram? – perguntou Albus esperançoso.

- Não exatamente. – respondeu ele – Mas é só uma questão de tempo. De conversa. Falando em conversa... Eu gostaria que vocês fossem até a sala da diretora no fim das aulas. Todos vocês. E chamem Lil e James também.

- Estamos encrencados? – perguntou Sirius – Mas não fizemos nada!

- Vocês não estão encrencados. – respondeu Harry – Apenas preciso conversar com vocês. E só pra variar um pouco, vocês estão atrasados para a próxima aula.

Os garotos se entreolharam e saíram correndo da sala de Harry, dando passagem para os alunos do segundo ano da corvinal, que tinham aula com o Profº Potter no segundo horário.

Na hora do almoço, mesa da Grifinória.

- O pai quer falar com a gente depois das aulas... – comentou Albus para James e Lil.

- Mas nós não fizemos nada! – defendeu-se Jay.

- É! – concordou Lil.

- Eu acho que tem alguma coisa a ver com os marotos... – murmurou Al – Acho que ele descobriu como mandá-los de volta.

- Mas aí ele iria querer que nós também estivéssemos lá? – perguntou Lil no mesmo tom de voz.

- Talvez... – respondeu Jay – Despedida...

- Acho que vamos ter que esperar... – disse Al desanimado.

Na sala de Harry Potter, horário de almoço...

- Foi sério, o que você disse?

- Gin, porque eu mentiria pra você sobre isso?

- Porque você mentiria pra mim sobre o mapa do maroto e sua capa da invisibilidade?

O moreno encarou Ginny com intensidade. O remorso podia ser visto facilmente naqueles olhos verdes.

- Eu só não queria que você se preocupasse. Que achasse que eles iriam aprontar...

- Como você fez? – perguntou a ruiva magoada – Eles são NOSSOS filhos. Você não deveria ter me escondido isso.

- Eu sei ruiva. – falou Harry – Eu só queria que eles tivessem a chance de conhecer Hogwarts como eu conheci. Como NÓS conhecemos...

- Você vai mandar os marotos e as garotas de volta hoje? – perguntou Ginny mudando de assunto.

- Vou. Pedi a eles que me encontrassem na sala da Minerva no fim das aulas. – respondeu Harry sem insistir no outro assunto – Você fica aqui? Para... se despedir deles?

- Claro! Estarei do seu lado. Te apoiando. – respondeu a ruiva adivinhando os pensamentos do moreno.

- Obrigado!

Na sala da direção, ao fim das aulas...

- Teddy! – exclamou Harry ao entrar na sala da diretora – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- A diretora me disse que você descobriu como mandar meu pai de volta. – respondeu o metamorfomago – Vim me despedir!

- Despedir? – perguntou Sirius Black que havia acabado de entrar na sala – Despedir de quem?

- De nós! – exclamou Remus – É isso? Vamos voltar pro nosso tempo?

- Bem... – começou Harry encarando os viajantes – É. É isso. Finalmente descobri como mandá-los de volta em segurança.

- E como você vai fazer isso? – perguntou Alice curiosa.

- Com um complicado feitiço que só pode ser usado com a poção correta. – falou o moreno sem entrar em detalhes. – Onde estão James, Albus, Lily, Rose e Hugh?

- Estão vindo. – respondeu Pedro – Parece que Lil queria trazer mais alguém...

- Porque você não olha o mapa, Harry? – perguntou Ginny que também estava na sala – Pra ter certeza de que estão vindo...

- Er... – fez Harry – Eu não posso fazer isso...

- E porque não? – perguntou a ruiva desconfiada.

- Porque o mapa não está aqui comigo.

- E onde ele está? – perguntou Ginny com um olhar severo.

- Provavelmente na mão de James ou Albus... – respondeu Harry sem encarar a esposa.

- COMO É QUE É?

- Hem hem! – fez a diretora – Acho que agora não é a melhor hora para discutirem esse assunto, não é mesmo?

- Desculpe diretora... – falaram os dois.

Alguns minutos depois, Jay, Albus, Rose, Hugh, Lil e Scorpius entram na sala da diretora, o último completamente deslocado.

- Desculpem o atraso! – fala Lil – Mas é que esses dois resolveram discutir, de novo! – continuou apontando para Jay e Scorpius.

- Ele não tem nada pra fazer aqui, Lil... – resmungou Jay.

- Foi ela quem insistiu em me trazer aqui! – defendeu-se o loiro.

- Não briguem crianças! – interrompeu Ginny.

- É! – concordou Harry – Vocês vieram aqui a pedido meu.

- E porque exatamente estamos aqui? – perguntou Rose – E o que Teddy está fazendo aqui?

- Nós vamos embora. – pronunciou-se Alice.

- Sério?! Mas... por quê? – perguntou Scorpius que não estava entendendo nada.

- Porque eles não pertencem a esse tempo. – respondeu Harry.

- Como assim? – perguntou o loiro.

- Nós... somos do passado. – contou Sirius – Talvez você me conheça nesse tempo! Sirius Black, já ouviu falar?

- Sirius Black? – perguntou Scorpius assustado – O único Black que não foi pra sonserina? Primo da vovó?

- Se você for neto de Andrômeda, Narcisa ou Belatrix...

- Ele é neto de Narcisa e Lucius Malfoy – intrometeu-se Harry – E vocês foram chamados aqui porque eu finalmente consegui um meio seguro de mandá-los de volta ao tempo de vocês.

- E como você vai fazer isso? – perguntou Lily Evans curiosa.

- Combinando uma poção e um feitiço. – respondeu o moreno mostrando um vidrinho que continha um líquido laranja – Mas nós precisamos estar em algum lugar que exista na época e que não esteja ocupado por nenhum móvel! A queda pode ser... dolorida.

- Porque vocês não usam a lareira? – perguntou Lil – Ela provavelmente já estava lá na época deles!

- Ótima idéia Lil! – respondeu Harry – Se vocês todos puderem se despedir agora...

E dito isso, todos se abraçaram e se beijaram emocionadamente. Os do passado por pensarem que não veriam aquelas pessoas por muitos anos e os do presente porque sabiam que aquela era a última vez que os veriam.

Quando todos já haviam se despedido de todos, Harry disse:

- Agora se vocês puderem se acomodar dentro da lareira, eu poderei fazer o feitiço!

- E você tem certeza que ele funciona? – perguntou Minerva.

- Absoluta! – respondeu Harry – Mas para que não haja nenhum problema, eu vou levá-los de volta pessoalmente!

- E como você vai voltar? – perguntou Ginny aflita.

- Com o feitiço contrário. – respondeu Harry e depois de tirar outros vidrinhos do bolso continuou – Eu tenho poção suficiente para umas cinco viagens no tempo. Tanto para o futuro quanto para o passado! Não tem como dar errado!

E depois de recolocar alguns vidrinhos no bolso, Harry entrou também na lareira, quebrou a poção laranja nos pés deles e disse _tempurus passatus, 1975._ E depois de serem cobertos por uma fumaça laranja, a lareira se encontrava completamente vazia.

Hogwarts, 1975 – sala do diretor.

Albus Dumbledore estava sentado pensativo em sua mesa. Os quadros dos antigos diretores se entreolhavam e cochichavam uns com os outros, tentando adivinhar o que se passava na mente daquele que já era considerado o melhor diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

Um barulho vindo da lareira do diretor perturbou essa aparente paz, tirando Dumbledore de seus pensamentos e fazendo com que todos os ex-diretores se fizessem imóveis. Ao olhar para sua lareira, o diretor encontrou a figura de sete adolescentes e a de um outro homem, todos envoltos em uma fumaça de cor laranja.

- Deu certo? – perguntou a voz medrosa de Peter Pettigrew – Voltamos?

- Por Merlin e Morgana! Onde é que os senhores estiveram esse tempo todo? – perguntou Dumbledore ao reconhecer a voz de um de seus alunos.

- Pelo visto – disse uma voz desconhecida e meio embargada – Estamos no tempo de vocês.

- Saiam da lareira – disse Dumbledore – E me contem em que aventura vocês se meteram?

- Professor! O senhor está vivo! – exclamou James Potter.

- Cala a boca Potter! – repreendeu Lily Evans – Você não pode sair por ai dizendo esse tipo de coisa!

- Meus queridos, vocês estão desaparecidos a praticamente um mês! O que aconteceu com vocês? Ou devo perguntar em que tempo vocês estiveram? – perguntou o diretor, os olhos com o costumeiro brilho por detrás dos seus óculos em forma de meia lua se fixaram em Harry – E quem seria o senhor?

- O responsável por trazer de volta os seus alunos, Diretor – respondeu Harry – Eles foram, acidentalmente, para o futuro, embora me pareça que o senhor já sabia que eles estavam em outro tempo.

- O senhor sabia? – perguntou Remus – Como?

- Oh! Uma pergunta interessante! Porque os senhores não se sentam, eu lhes conto como sei, e vocês me contam o que puderem.

Dito isso, Dumbledore conjurou oito cadeiras, que foram ocupadas pelos viajantes. Harry sentou-se afastado dos outros e olhava para o diretor com um olhar saudoso.

- Quando os senhores desapareceram, – começou a explicar o diretor – deixaram para trás vestígios, e devo acrescentar que pisar em vidro quebrado ao sair de minha sala não foi a melhor das minhas experiências!

- O meu vira-tempo! – exclamou Lily – Foi o que nos levou ao futuro.

- Exatamente, Srta. Evans, os cacos de seu vira-tempo me disseram que os senhores haviam viajado no tempo, mas não havia como eu adivinhar se ele os levara ao passado ou ao futuro. – completou Dumbledore.

- Agora que eles estão no tempo certo, – pronunciou-se Harry – eu preciso voltar ao meu tempo. E também preciso modificar suas memórias.

- O QUÊ?! – exclamaram os sete.

- Ninguém disse nada sobre apagar nossas memórias! – completou Sirius – Eu não quero esquecer aquele jogo de quadribol!

- É necessário. Nenhum de vocês se lembra disso no futuro, e eu não posso me arriscar a modificá-lo! – argumentou Harry – Eu não posso me arriscar a perder minha família, não depois de tudo...

- Ele está certo. – pronunciou Dumbledore – O futuro não pode ser modificado, seria catastrófico!

- O que de tão ruim poderia acontecer? – perguntou Alice – O que tem demais saber que eu vou me casar com o amor da minha vida?

- Eu vou esganar o Neville! – murmurou Harry.

- O fato de que a Srta. tem essa certeza – disse o senhor de barbas brancas e olhos azuis – pode fazer com que isso não aconteça, sua confiança pode fazê-la não lutar por seu grande amor.

- E também, porque vocês descobriram coisas que não deveriam saber. – continuou argumentando Harry – Como a existência de Ted e...

- E o casamento desses dois malucos? – tentou completar Sirius – Porque, apesar de acreditar no meu amigo James aqui, sempre duvidei que a ruivinha realmente fosse cair nos braços dele.

- É. – foi tudo o que Harry conseguiu dizer. – É como Dumbledore disse, ao saberem disso, vão se acomodar, e Lily Evans jamais irá se apaixonar por James Potter e eu...

- Não nasceria. – completou o velho diretor.

- Como... – tentou perguntar Harry que pela primeira vez encarava os olhos azuis de Albus Dumbledore.

- O senhor é a cópia perfeita do nosso querido James Potter aqui presente, mas seus olhos têm o mesmo tom de verde de nossa adorável Lily Evans. – respondeu Dumbledore – se pudermos finalmente lançar o feitiço, os senhores poderão finalmente voltar aos seus afazeres diários.

- Por mim, vocês podem fazer o feitiço. – disse Lily Evans – Talvez algum dia eu possa pensar em ter alguma coisa com James Potter, mas não por enquanto.

- Concordo! – disse Alice – Me enfeiticem! Eu quero fazer de tudo pra casar com Frank!

- É! – concordou Marlene – Esquecer aquela partida de quadribol é triste, mas pelo menos dessa forma eu vou poder esquecer o desastre que foi a tentativa de encontro com Sirius Black!

- Por mim – disse Remus – Vocês podem fazer o feitiço! Esquecer aquela conversa com Ted Lupin vai ser... bom!

- Vocês realmente querem esquecer tudo? – perguntou Sirius – Eu não acredito!

- Façam esse feitiço de uma vez! – disse James – Assim eu posso voltar a correr atrás da minha ruivinha!

- James! Isso é traição! – reclamou Sirius – Mas... é como disse o veado, façam de uma vez!

- Sr. Pettigrew? Gostaria de acrescentar alguma coisa? – perguntou Dumbledore.

- Er... Não... nada desse futuro me interessa... – respondeu Wormtail.

- Nesse caso, pode fazer as honras, Sr. Potter. – pediu o diretor – E não se esqueça de modificar a minha memória também.

E assim foi feito. Harry realizou o feitiço, modificando a memória de todos, fazendo-os acreditar que estiveram esse tempo todo doentes, com gripe de dragão, e que agora estavam curados e poderiam voltar a assistir às aulas. Da memória de Dumbledore, Harry apenas excluiu as informações extras, mas deixou na mente do diretor a verdadeira história, afinal, sem o auxílio do quadro do diretor ele não teria conseguido devolver aqueles alunos ao tempo certo.

Feito isso, Harry aproveitou a momentânea falta de consciência de todos eles para entrar na lareira e realizar o feitiço que o levaria de volta para o seu tempo.

Enquanto o feitiço se completava, Harry olhou uma última vez para seus pais e para o diretor. Ele sentiria falta deles para sempre, mas ele tinha uma família agora. A sua família.

Quando Harry sentiu o chão firme novamente em baixo de seus pés, olhou em volta e viu Ginny sorrindo para ele ao lado de Minerva McGonagall e Neville Longbotton. Saindo finalmente da lareira, Harry andou até sua esposa e a abraçou fortemente.

- Está feito. Eles voltaram ao tempo deles! – disse Ginny – Está tudo em seu lugar novamente!

- Eu sei. – falou Harry – Mas foi duro deixá-los... e rever Dumbledore...

- Eu sei, mas você fez o que tinha que fazer. Nenhum deles pertence a esse tempo! – falou a ruiva – Você provou mais uma vez que é um verdadeiro grifinório.

- Como estava Albus? – perguntou Minerva.

- Bem! Estava muito...

Harry foi impedido de continuar a responder, pois um barulho vindo do lado de fora da sala chamou sua atenção e ele se dirigiu para lá.

FIM

N/a: é... fim! tá... não é completamente o fim... como voces devem ter percebido, ficaram coisas mto mal resolvidas ai! o que quer dizer que sim... essa fic tem uma continuação! eu não resisti a termina-la de vez aki!!

mas a continuação vai demorar um pokinho pra vir... o tempo anda meio.. curto...

mas! pra voces ficarem com o gostinho da continuação... essa fic ainda tem um epilogo! e eu pretendo dizer algumas coisas sobre a continuação nele...

aguardem o verdadeiro ultimo capitulo! deve sair na semana que vem...

eh isso... COMENTEM BASTANTE, ok?

e um agradecimento a todos os que leram e/ou comentaram a fic e também a minha beta, que me ajudou muito no percurso da fic!

bjinho a todos!


	12. Epilogo

**Epílogo**

Uma grande quantidade de fumaça cor laranja era a única coisa que se via no corredor.

- Onde estão James, Albus e Lil? – perguntou Harry preocupado.

- Eles... Eles estavam aqui um minuto atrás! – respondeu Ginny – Para onde foram os meus filhos?

- Eles viajaram no tempo! – respondeu Harry com a voz trêmula.

- O QUÊ? Como assim viajaram no tempo? – perguntou Ginny.

- Tudo o que eles deixaram para trás foram os rastros de uma viagem no tempo... – respondeu Harry – E pela cor da fumaça, eles foram para o passado!

- O que eles foram fazer no passado? COMO eles foram pra lá? – perguntou Ginny – Eles não tem nada pra fazer lá! Harry, traga-os de volta agora!

- Eu não posso, Ginny. Não sei pra quanto tempo no passado eles foram... – respondeu Harry – Só podemos esperar que eles consigam voltar.

1975 – Jardins de Hogwarts.

- Sabem, eu não me lembro de ter pego gripe de dragão... – comentou uma garota ruiva para as amigas.

- Nem eu. – concordaram as outras duas garotas – Como será que aconteceu?

- Não sei. – respondeu a ruiva – Mas eu tive um sonho muito estranho.

- Sério? – perguntou uma das garotas, Marlene McKinnon – Com o que você sonhou?

- Que eu conhecia meu filho, ele era professor de Hogwarts e tinha três filhos... E o pior! Que ele era meu filho com o Potter! – contou Lily Evans.

- Eu também tive um sonho estranho... – comentou Alice Cohen, a terceira das amigas – Mas foi um sonho bom! Eu sonhei que me casava com o Frank e que tínhamos um filho chamado Neville.

- E você, Lene? Não teve nenhum sonho estranho? – perguntou Lily

- Tive! – respondeu Marlene – Sonhei que aceitava um convite pra sair com Sirius Black! Hahahahahaha. Como se eu fosse aceitar uma coisa dessas...

As outras duas apenas concordaram e riram. Realmente, os sonhos deles eram completamente fora da realidade... Ou talvez não fossem tão irreais assim.

Não muito longe dali, um grupo composto por quatro rapazes também conversava sobre o período em que estiveram de quarentena.

- Padfoot, você acha que é impossível viajar no tempo? – perguntou Remus Lupin.

- Você vem perguntar isso pra mim? – respondeu o maroto de olhos azuis – Você é o gênio do grupo, não eu! Por que a pergunta?

- Porque eu sonhei que conhecia meu filho! Que ele já tinha terminado Hogwarts! – respondeu o licantropo.

- Filho? E com quem você teria um filho? – questionou Prongs.

- Com... er... com a prima do Sirius...

- Que prima? Com a Andy? Acho que a lua cheia está muito perto e está afetando seu cérebro! Ela já é casada! Tem filha inclusive!

- É, eu sei! Não estava falando da Andrômeda... estava falando... da filha dela... – respondeu Remus completamente vermelho de vergonha.

- COMO É QUE É? – perguntou Sirius – Você anda tendo sonhos eróticos com a filha da minha prima? Ela só tem nove anos!

- Quem falou em sonhos eróticos? Eu sonhei que conhecia meu filho! Ela nem aparecia no sonho!

- E o que isso tem a ver com viagem no tempo? – perguntou Peter completamente perdido.

- Ele já tinha terminado Hogwarts... mas eu continuava com 15 anos. – completou Remus.

- Sabe... agora que você falou em sonho e viagem no tempo... eu também tive um sonho estranho. – diz James Potter.

- Vai me dizer que você também andou sonhando com um filho seu? – perguntou Sirius descrente – Quem era a louca que aceitou casar com você?

- A Lily! – respondeu o maroto de óculos – Mas não foi só com um filho que eu sonhei, Padfoot. Eu também tinha três netos!

- Netos? Três netos e um filho? Prongs você andou levando muitos balaços na cabeça. – disse o moreno de olhos azuis com desdém.

- Você não sonhou com nada Sirius? – perguntou Remus curioso.

- Não. – respondeu Sirius rápido demais para conseguir convencer alguém.

- Com o que foi que você andou sonhando que não quer contar pra gente? – perguntou Prongs.

- Você sonhou, Padfoot? Mas você não disse que não sonhou com nada? – perguntou Peter confuso.

- Eu disse, Peter! – confirmou o moreno rindo – Eles que não acreditam em mim!

- Fala Sirius! – pediram Prongs e Moony ao mesmo tempo.

- Tá bom, tá bom... eu sonhei que convenci a Marlene a sair comigo e que depois de se aproveitar de mim ela me largava no meio da praça de Hogsmead. – confessou o moreno.

A resposta de James e Remus foi uma única. Os dois simplesmente caíram na risada, chamando a atenção de todos que estavam no jardim para o escândalo deles. Peter continuou confuso, sem saber se ria junto com eles ou se ficava com medo da cara emburrada de Sirius.

Mais um dia estava terminando, e os marotos estavam chamando a atenção, como sempre. A vida deles não poderia ser mais perfeita. Pelo menos enquanto eles estivessem em Hogwarts.

1996 – Corredor em frente à diretoria.

Um barulho foi ouvido no corredor normalmente silencioso. Ou pelo menos era assim que os corredores deveriam estar, visto que a tarde estava na metade e todos os alunos deveriam estar em aula.

Quatro silhuetas podiam ser vistas através da fumaça de cor laranja que surgira do nada no meio do corredor. Passos foram ouvidos, ou seriam, se alguém estivesse lá para ouvi-los.

- Olha só o que você fez! – disse uma voz feminina.

- O que foi que eu fiz? – perguntou outra voz, dessa vez masculina – Eu só estava testando!

- É! – respondeu outra voz masculina – E nos trouxe direto pra 1996!

- Como você tem certeza que funcionou? – perguntou a segunda voz.

- Talvez porque Dumbledore esteja atrás de você nesse exato momento. – respondeu uma quarta voz.

- Quê? – fizeram dois deles.

- Er... Oi professor.

- O que você, a Srta. Weasley, o Sr. Malfoy e... quem seria esse outro rapaz, estão fazendo aqui, Harry?

- Professor, meu nome não é Harry, é Albus. E esses não são Ginny e Draco, são Lily e Scorpius. E esse outro é James, meu irmão. – respondeu um dos garotos. – Nós, _acidentalmente _viemos do... futuro.

- Do futuro? – perguntou Dumbledore com os olhos brilhando.

FIM.

N/A: e esse é o verdadeiro fim!!  
agora acabo mesmooo... ou pelo menos acabou a aventura dos marotos no futuro, já que como voces devem ter percebido, Jay, Al, Lil e Scorpius foram parar em 1996!!  
a continuação vai se chamar: Num Passado Distante, e em breve eu coloco aqui um trailer...

é isso... comentem MTOOOO, ok? e quem sabe ainda não exite a possibilidade de os marotos aparecerem...

um IMENSO obrigada a todos que leram e aos que comentaram e um OBRIGADA maior ainda pra Paulinha Potter, minha Beta!

nos vemos na continuação! (eu espero...)


End file.
